


In times of Service

by otakuashels



Series: A Maid, A butler and an Earl [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all start out with an accident, a picnic and things go from there...but where are they going exactly. A butler can be a husband and an aristocrat, while a maid can be a assassin and a mother all the while a small earl can play a spoiled son. When you are in times of service, things can take turns such as you've never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading. If it gave you some enjoyment at least leave a kudos, thanks!

Streaks of sunlight began to craw like spiders over the walls of phantomhive manor as they day once again awoke causing the inhabitations to stir.

"My lord it is morning"

A young boy with satin blue hair rolled over in a finely furnished bed to stare at the man who had awoken him. To normal societies eyes the man who walked forward carrying his young masters clothing was just that,

a man. A butler to be precise, paled skinned, pristinely cut, strikingly handsome and carried himself with an air of importance just falling short of arrogance. The young boy slid from the bed and stood patiently as his

butler began to dress him.

"Lady Elizabeth shall be arriving shortly my lord"

"And you know this how?" the boy scowled in disbelief.

"For she sent a foot man ahead of herself this morning"

"A foot man!" the boy exclaimed in shock "Lizzie sent a foot man! You must be joshing me Sebastian. I distinctly remember you saying that you didn't lie"

The adult male looked up into the smooth face of his young master from whereas he knelt on the floor. Rocking backwards to his feet he went to the bed side table where he had set a silver tray that donned but a

simple letter. Bowing forward he offered it to the adolescent lord who took it with a huff and an air of surprise. Taking the letter opener he slid it beneath the lip of the cream colored envelope and broke the wax seal.

Dear Ceil,

It has been quiet the longest time since we went on an outing together and when we bumped into dear Meylene in the market yesterday she so kindly informed me that she was almost positive that you had spare time in your schedule. This information made me oh so dizzy with happiness that I made plans for us today. I hope you are not cross with me I just ohso excited to see you again. I plan to arrive there two hours before noon.

Sincerely you're loving fiancée,

Lizzie

Ceil looked at the letter in disbelief. "Free time! Me?" he snapped in disbelief crunching the letter in his fist as Sebastian kneeled in front of him calmly buttoning up his coat.

"That is indeed what it says my lord" Sebastian said rising to his feet and placed his hand on his chest and bowed slightly in the proper display of respect.

"where would you like your morning meal this morning my-" he opened his eyes to see that his young master no longer stood in front of him in a angry manner but now was storming down the hallway in the direction

of the servants quarters. "My, my such a temper this morning"

Young Ciel Phantomhive marched down the painting lined hallway in search for his glasses wearing maid. Usually such a mistake or intrusion on his life was fixed with a glare, a sigh of annoyance and a order to his

butler to "fix the problem". Except for when it came to Elizabeth, when it came to her feelings rose and patience dwindled. One could expect as much for the small bubbly blond held a special place in the heart of the

hell bound boy.

"Meylene what is the meaning of this!" Ciel demanded as he swung the heavy oak door open. The young boy stopped mouth open and cheeks a sun burnt red.

"MASTER!" his female maid screamed. Apparently she had woken a tad bit on the late side and wasn't expecting her young lord to come bursting in when she only donned a petticoat. The world went dark as a gloved

hand suddenly appeared over Ciel's eyes in time as Meylene swung her hands up to cover her naked breasts.

"Forgive us the intrusion Meylene we shall be leaving now" Sebastian bowed and quickly swung around and closing the door. He sighed and removed his hand as the phantomhive boy stood in shock.

"My lord may I suggest that next time you knock" he said and Streaks of sunlight began to craw like spiders over the walls of phantomhive manor as they day once again awoke causing the inhabitations to stir.

"My lord it is morning"

A young boy with satin blue hair rolled over in a finely furnished bed to stare at the man who had awoken him. To normal societies eyes the man who walked forward carrying his young masters clothing was just that,

a man. A butler to be precise, paled skinned, pristinely cut, strikingly handsome and carried himself with an air of importance just falling short of arrogance. The young boy slid from the bed and stood patiently as his

butler began to dress him.

"Lady Elizabeth shall be arriving shortly my lord"

"And you know this how?" the boy scowled in disbelief.

"For she sent a foot man ahead of herself this morning"

"A foot man!" the boy exclaimed in shock "Lizzie sent a foot man! You must be joshing me Sebastian. I distinctly remember you saying that you didn't lie"

The adult male looked up into the smooth face of his young master from whereas he knelt on the floor. Rocking backwards to his feet he went to the bed side table where he had set a silver tray that donned but a

simple letter. Bowing forward he offered it to the adolescent lord who took it with a huff and an air of surprise. Taking the letter opener he slid it beneath the lip of the cream colored envelope and broke the wax seal.

Dear Ceil,

It has been quiet the longest time since we went on an outing together and when we bumped into dear Meylene in the market yesterday she so kindly informed me that she was almost positive that you had spare time in your schedule. This information made me oh so dizzy with happiness that I made plans for us today. I hope you are not cross with me I just ohso excited to see you again. I plan to arrive there two hours before noon.

Sincerely you're loving fiancée,

Lizzie

Ceil looked at the letter in disbelief. "Free time! Me?" he snapped in disbelief crunching the letter in his fist as Sebastian kneeled in front of him calmly buttoning up his coat.

"That is indeed what it says my lord" Sebastian said rising to his feet and placed his hand on his chest and bowed slightly in the proper display of respect.

"where would you like your morning meal this morning my-" he opened his eyes to see that his young master no longer stood in front of him in a angry manner but now was storming down the hallway in the direction

of the servants quarters. "My, my such a temper this morning"

Young Ceil Phantomhive marched down the painting lined hallway in search for his glasses wearing maid. Usually such a mistake or intrusion on his life was fixed with a glare, a sigh of annoyance and a order to his

butler to "fix the problem". Except for when it came to Elizabeth, when it came to her feelings rose and patience dwindled. One could expect as much for the small bubbly blond held a special place in the heart of the

hell bound boy.

"Meylene what is the meaning of this!" Ciel demanded as he swung the heavy oak door open. The young boy stopped mouth open and cheeks a sun burnt red.

"MASTER!" his female maid screamed. Apparently she had woken a tad bit on the late side and wasn't expecting her young lord to come bursting in when she only donned a petticoat. The world went dark as a gloved

hand suddenly appeared over Ciel's eyes in time as Meylene swung her hands up to cover her naked breasts.

"Forgive us the intrusion Meylene we shall be leaving now" Sebastian bowed and quickly swung around and closing the door. He sighed and removed his hand as the Phantomhive boy stood in shock.

"My lord may I suggest that next time you knock" he said and Ciel glared at him.

"Shut up Sebastian!" he stormed back towards his office "Bring my tea now! That's an order!"

"yes… my lord" the butler bowed yet his unearthly eyes slid to the door that he still remained in front of and a smirk slid over his features "hmmm" glared at him.

"Shut up Sebastian!" he stormed back towards his office "Bring my tea now! That's an order!"

"yes… my lord" the butler bowed yet his unearthly eyes slid to the door that he still remained in front of and a smirk slid over his features "hmmm"


	2. Chapter 1

"Young master…." He said quietly as he pushed a rolling cart carrying breakfast into the room. "I have brought you English Earl Grey tea. The natural bergamot oil in this loose-leaf Earl Grey tea gives the tea its typical subtle uplifting citrus note. And to go along with such a desirable tea I have brought you croissants that were prepared just this morning and have just come from the oven and a jam that was made from what berries Finny brought in from the garden but a day ago"

"Very well, good work Sebastian" Ceil approved as he brought the steaming cup to his lips and his young eyes scanned the newspaper. "Has any letters come in this morning"

"No my lord"

"No news from the queen?"

"No my lord"

"Well than" the young phantomhive master put down his paper and turned towards the food in front of him. "I'm guessing Lizzy will be arriving soon. I want everything else done and an outing prepared for by the time she arrives. You are dismissed Sebastian"

"Yes my lord" he bowed and turned silently leaving the room. After shutting the heavy door behind him the phantomhive butler set out on mission that first began in the kitchen. So far this morning he hadn't heard any explosions or noticed any smoke from a fire so it seems as if Bard had yet tried to cook anything that morning. 'Thank goodness there is much to do this morning I do not believe that I have the patience at this time right now either'

He stopped at the top of the stair case to observe Meylene who was sweeping the entrance. The red head was humming to herself completely ignorant of her surroundings. Her ever present glasses remained on her face in almost a tasteless fashion. Such large lens practically ate half of her face and hid her from the world. 'Well with such a quiet personality I guess it is for the best' Sliding a gloved finger over the banister the phantomhive butler was caught in mild surprise. Even after waking up late the banister had already been dusted and she seemed almost done with sweeping the entrance. His eyes even found a prepared mop and bucket waiting to be used sitting in front of the large doors. "My, my what has you so diligent this morning" a silky voice came from behind the distracted maid.

"ehhh!" Meylene shrieked wiping around in alarm to find Sebastian leaning over to her eye level a small smile of amusement painted on his pale face.

"Eh Sebastian you scared me that you did!" she sighed bringing a small hand to her chest as if to calm her thudding heart.

"Well forgive me for that was not my intention" he smiled in apology and she merely blushed in response. "But there is something I wanted to bring to your attention" he said firmly and the smile dropped from her face.

"…yes"

"Even though you have dusted the banister, swept the entrance and have prepared for a moping there is an item out of order" he said with a click of his tongue and Meylene blinked.

"B-but sir I haven't even made it to the kitchen yet so I haven't had the time to break any plates!" she protest and he merely sighed.

"That's not what I meant in the slightest, I meant your uniform. My goodness women what is up with that bow!" he pointed in exasperation at the bow that tied on her apron. Or what was supposed to be a bow, if you could call a knot with a loop sticking out the top and two tails a bow.

"Oh my!" she shrieked staring as best as she could at the bow which was quiet well due to the fact that it was practically tied at the hip instead of the crown of her back. "I must have been in such a hurry when I made this mistake that I did!" she dropped the broom against the wall and quickly went to fix the problem, but to no avail did she succeed. Even the knot she tied could be labeled as a failure.

"Let me fix it Meylene" he sighed exasperation and her face lit up red like a beacon as the senior servant dropped down on one knee and made quick work of the knot. "Really Meylene, as a phantomhive servant you need to present yourself implacably and not with such carelessness. He sighed focusing on the bow.

's-s-s-Sebastian!' Ceil Phantomhives maid nearly passed out right there and then as the butler slid his gloved hands over the front of her waist in attempt to smooth out the crinkled material before tying off the bow in the back.

"Now that is much more presentable" Sebastian said as he straightened with the clap of his hands. He watched in silent amusement as Meylene swayed on the spot gripping the broom for support.

" a young boy's voice echoed throughout the mansion as he swung the door open. The gardener Finny stood in the doorway with a large pile of flowers in his arms. "I got the flowers that you asked me to pick!" the young blonde chirped his face flushed with excitement. Finally returning back to normal the maid smiled at him

"Seeing that you have trimmed them already go find Bard, he knows what vases I was going to have them put in. I'm not sure where he is at the mom-"

BOOM! She was interrupted as the sound of an explosion ricocheted off the walls of the manor.

"He's in the kitchen" they said flatly in unison. Finny dashed off towards the kitchen in a rather hopping manner as Sebastian followed with the shake of his head and a sigh.

"Of course….what a simpleton thought that we'd be able to get by this morning without such incidents. Not in this household"

"I could have told you that sir, yes I could" Meylene smiled and her only response was a smirk from the man as he disappeared into the kitchen. She resumed her humming and swept up the entrance hall and turned around with a huff a gleam of determination in her glasses "I will not be a burden to Mr. Sebastian the rest of the day. This I have decided! That I did!" she thrust her fist into the air with her cry of battle.

"Oh Meylene?" Sebastian popped his head back into the hall.

"EPPP!" she shrieked and succeeded in tripping over the blue bucket, knocking the water out over the floor and stepping in it and sliding onto her butt "U-um yes sir?" she replied meekly soaked not only in soapy water but an equal amount of embarrassment. The butler paused a moment to wince and look at the girl who now sat sprawled out across the marble flooring drenched and at a loss for words.

"I have to fix lunch for our young masters outing and I was wondering if you could go and clean the remains of his breakfast away…"

"Oh! Oh yes right away sir!" She stammered

"I appreciate the enthusiasm but do me a favor and clean yourself up first, you're dripping and now your clothing is no longer fitting and appropriate."

"huh?" she looked down at herself and yes quite indeed was her clothing inappropriate, her average attire clung to her body at every angle and brought attention to unwanted areas.

"OH MY G-"

The butler merely chuckled as he entered back into the spacious yet in shambles kitchen 'how entertaining'

Ceil looked up as there was a quiet set of knocks on the door. Setting down the paper he leaned back in his chair propping his chin on his hand. "Enter" he ordered and was caught by surprise as it was not his butler that entered but his maid.

"Meylene… where's Sebastian" he coughed his cheeks dusting a slight pink.

"U-um you see he sent me in his place that he did. He said he had a special something to plan for your outing today Master" she said quietly as she bowed.

"Alright then…well get to it" he sighed turning in his chair so he faced the window 'that damn demon! He did this on purpose just to make me uncomfortable' hecovered his mouth in embarrassment as he looked out across the grounds covered in carefully trimmed grass and sometimes carefully trimmed trees. It all really depended on how much attention Finny was paying attention to Pluto as he rode around the land doing his job. 'How dare he do this to me? Sending Meylene in here in his stead after such an incident occurred just merely an hour and quarter ago!'

"U-um young master….I truly am sorry about the problem that I have caused. I was out of place when I spoke to Lady Elizabeth about your schedule" she said from behind him. He looked around the chair to see her loading the cart carefully her head tilted down as she worked. He sighed touching his temple with a gloved hand

"It doesn't matter anymore. She would have indeed come sooner or later but at least due to your intrusion we were warned in advance otherwise there is no way she would have sent a footman. I am guessing you suggested that" he sighed and looked up at her as she stopped and raised her head.

"Yes Master"

He swiveled back around to face the window as he unconsciously fingered the black patch that adorned his left eye. "….I thank you for that" he said quietly. The red headed women looked up and a soft smile spread across her features.

"Anything for my master" she said softly and bowed herself out closing the door behind herself. She pushed the cart down the hall quietly her mind traveling over many different thoughts as she headed for the kitchen. "Sebastian I have finished what you have asked of me" she stated as she rolled her way into the kitchen. She laughed as she saw Sebastian cooking while a forlorn Bard grumbled to himself as he filled flower vases with an ever chatting Finny.

"Ah yes there you are Meylene and in such a timely fashion indeed. Did the young master require anything?"

"No sir" she said placing the dishes in the sink and looked up as a chiming rang from the hall. "That must be Lady Elizabeth I shall fetch her" she said wiping her hands and hustled for the entry.

"And I shall fetch the young master" Sebastian stated as he loaded the last dish into one of the various picnic baskets. "Bard, Finny take these baskets to the carriage that has been pulled around front. And do so without any accidents or complications" he added sternly looking at the two males. Finny jumped to his feet grabbing the baskets.

"Alright Sebastian!" he chirped and dashed out the door singing. His older counterpart heaved as sigh as he lit another cigarette and followed the boy out into the yard. With a final swipe of the rag across the counter he looked around at the immaculate kitchen and straightened his gloves.

"To the next set of business I suppose, never ending business for a butler."

"Good morning Lady Elizabeth" Meylene greeted the young lady with a bow and a smile.

"It is a good morning isn't it" Elizabeth cheered as she twirled into the manor. "its always a good morning when I get to see my beloved Ceil!" she giggled as she twirled around in the spots of sunlight that poured in through the stain glass windows the decorated the entrance. "Meylene how do I look?" she said coming to a stop in front of the maid.

"Very lovely Miss. Like a proper young lady" she smiled taking in the pink ruffled dress that the small girl was wearing.

"Oh I do hope that you are right!" she twirled in a circle once again and smiled "I do have much hope that Ceil agrees as well!" then of course with implacable timing.

"Elizabeth"

The two women looked up at the head of the staircase to see Ceil Phantomhive standing at the top, walking staff in hand as he descended the stairs.

"CEIL!" Elizabeth ran forward jumping into the arms of her fiancée.

"eh! Elizabeth!" he stepped catching the young maiden who stood taller than him. Her cheeks puffed out in annoyance as she looked down at him.

"It's Lizzy Ceil! It's Lizzy!" she pouted as she tugged at the long sleeves of his dress coat. The young master of the manor sighed but smiled slightly.

"Forgive me. Your right Lizzy"

"Oh Ceil!" the young mistresses' eyes sparkled with tears as she hugged him tightly 'he smiled!'

"Eh hem" Sebastian cleared his throat and Ceil yanked back glaring at his butler who held back laughter. The young man turned red vein throbbing in his head. A smirk from the butler was his only response yet was replaced immediately with a look of proper respect as Lizzy looked up.

"Forgive from interrupting Milady but we have secured a carriage out front for you and the young master to head out and have a picnic before you go boating." He bowed forward and the young mistress nearly squealed in delight.

"A picnic how cute!" she sighed in happiness "Well let's go then!" she grabbed Ceils arm and all but dragged him across the ground as she ran outside.

"After you" Sebastian held open the door and Meylene looked up and blushed with a nod she hustled out into the sunlight. Sebastian followed suit his long legs keeping up with her as he kept a leisurely pace. Opening the door to the carriage he assisted his Master and lady into the vehicle.

"I have the dust blanket that I do" Meylene confirmed as she leaned in laying the blanket over the laps of the two noble persons.

"But its rained enough lately we shouldn't have to worry about dust" Elizabeth pointed out.

"It's merely a precaution Milady; I prefer to be prepared for the worst" Sebastian bowed as Meylene went around back to make sure everything thing was secure. She came back around her heels clicking against the

cobblestone driveway and bowed.

"I shall take my leave then Master" she said.

"Oh but Meylene" Sebastian said in a tone filled with mild surprise "I had planned on you attending the outing today with us" The said girl looked up in shock as Ceil looked at the butler in annoyance

"Surely you don't need any help with this Sebastian. If you are beginning to ail than maybe it's time I begin to search for a replacement" he scowled.

"Not at all my Lord" he bowed "Forgive me for the confusion but I do think that Meylene should accompany us for Lady Elizabeth's sake. If you indeed decide on going boating she will need someone to help change her clothing and you both have reached the age where it would almost be labeled scandalous if Lady Elizabeth were caught alone with merely a group of men. It is merely for Milady's sake"

"You do have a point Sebastian" Elizabeth said quietly as the look of realization came across her face "You are absolutely right, it's a good thing you thought of this!" she beamed "it will help to avoid many problems!"

"If I couldn't come up with such an idea I wouldn't be worthy of being a Phantomhive butler" he smiled. The blonde clapped her hands in approval.

"Oh Ceil you are so lucky to have found such a butler!" she chattered as Sebastian turned and offered his hand to Meylene. Startled she grabbed the edge of her skirt and hoisted it up as she placed her free hand in his and allowed him to assist her into the carriage. She looked away immediately when he smiled at her and turned to make sure the children were all set.

He merely smirked in amusement and leaned to the side looking at Tanaka who was their coachmen for the day. "Well Sir you know where to" he smiled and the older gentlemen looked down at him from the raised seat.

"Ho ho ho" with this he snapped the reins against the flanks of the sturdy geldings and they set off for their destination. The carriage bumped along gently and Elizabeth chatted on about a trip into London she had taken and the fashionable women she had seen there. The two men in the carriage merely put on interested expressions but zoned out as the topic held little to no interest for them. Meylene on the other hand listened in delighted rapt attention and commented with "ohhs" "ahhs" "did she now" at all the appropriate times. This allowed the young noble women to chatter on in a bubbly manor for the entire ride down to the river bank as the men watched the rolling hills of the country side go by painted in green and spackled with various other colors as flowers bloomed in greeting to the sun.

Elizabeth only quieted when the carriage came to a stop. Sebastian got to his feet and stepped down from the carriage helping out the rest of the occupants. "Ahhh so pretty" Elizabeth said in excitement as she hoisted her skirts and ran to the water's edge.

"Eh not so fast you'll fall in Lizzy!" Ceil handed his cane to the butler and ran down after the blonde. Holding her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun Meylene watched the two down by the river edge. They seemed to be discussing something as they sat down. Her eyes traveled over the water's surface as the sun danced across the rippling water causing small rainbows to shyly pop in and out of existence. Delicately a breeze ran through the grass causing the blades to tremble yet was not strong enough to cause a chill for it had to strength against the sun as he continued his climb into his sky throne.

"Meylene would you come assist me in unloading the carriage" Sebastian called bringing her back to reality

"O-of course!" she rushed over to the back of the carriage and grabbed a set of baskets.

"Meylene careful now!" the butler sighed in exasperation as he grabbed her by the arms from behind as he mentally predicted her tumbling down the hill.

"u-um yes quite right" she mumbled and headed over to the flat area where a picnic blanket had already been laid out and a small Tanaka sat on it drinking tea.

"Ho ho ho"…..

"Young Master, Milady lunch is served!" Sebastian announced and the pair looked up from where Ceil was sitting and Elizabeth was creating a crown of flowers. Climbing to their feet the young couple climbed up the hill and sat down on the blanket. Setting the dishes down in front of them Sebastian began to serve. "For the first course I have prepared a Smoked Salmon Paté with Melba toast, Served with a freshly tossed salad, pickles, and relishes. For dessert we have Créme Chantilly, a cream made with vanilla and orange water with fresh strawberries from the garden. And to drink I have an iced tea" he smiled producing each of the products as he introduced them.

"Oh Sebastian how delightful!" Lizzy clapped her hands in delight.

"Well done as always" Ceil merely commented and began to eat carefully yet looked up in interest as he noticed a body missing. "Where is Meylene, Sebastian?" he questioned and the said butler looked up a look of

puzzlement crossing his almost inhumane features.

"I am not sure my lord"

"Well please go and make sure. I don't want rumors going around that I lost my maid on a simple outing. It would be tedious to deal with plus we simply don't have the time to look for another suitable maid" he sighed pushing food into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully ignoring the sparkling eyes of the maiden that watched him in adoration.

The dark haired man bowed "yes my lord" with that he turned on his heel and headed for the carriage first. Sure enough his guess was right he found the maid with the horses. She had a curry comb and a brush in hand as she tended to the manes of the chocolate colored geldings. She chatted quietly with the large beasts as if they actually replied to her.

"Meylene" Sebastian sighed and the maid looked up quickly

"Eh um Sebastian! Yes sir?" she said turning to face him her cheeks red in embarrassment at being caught in such a moment.

"Please refrain from disappearing like that for you left the young master to wonder about your lack of attendance."

"Eh um forgive me! I just thought I might as well take of the horses while we had the time that I did" she putting the tools in the bucket underneath the coach chair and brushed herself off. "I'll go report myself immediately!" with that she quickly headed down the hill tripping over her own feet several times in the process as she went to present herself to her master.

The phantomhive butler watched the human women go with a look of amusement once again painted on his face. ' I have been alive but such a long time yet the longer this contract with Ceil Phantomhive drags out the more I come to the realization that there are indeed members of this pathetic race that actually can be interesting. Not only am I going to get a spectacular feast from the young boy but a show indeed. Especially from this red headed female that is now his maid. For a human her murdering skills are exquisite…and the longer I remain in this human form the stronger the lust to mate grows...' He violently shook his head 'such a thought process is ridiculous. The next thing that'll happen is that I'll find myself falling in love with a human being' with a ungentlemanly and very un Sebastian like snort he headed back to serve the next course to the two young nobles…..

"I am tired of walking I want to go for a swim" Elizabeth whined as she walked beneath the umbrella that Meylene held above her and Ceil did the same.

"Well than we should head back to the river. I do agree with you this time it is getting rather hot" Ceil agreed tugging at the collar of his shirt as he looked up blinking at the sky. The sun was burning down on the group as they turned around and continued back up the small dirt path up to the carriage. Stepping into a small tent that Sebastian had set up Meylene helped the young mistress into her bathing dress.

"Would you like me to tie your hair back or leave it in the pigtails Miss?" she asked quietly and the blonde tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Which way do you think Ceil would like best?"

"I am not sure Miss"

"What would you do Meylene" She said turning to the maid.

"well….if you wanted a change of pace Id pull it back my young master has always seen you in pigtails has he not so maybe a lil difference would be good Miss"

"Wow! Good thinking Meylene do just that!" she plopped down a stool and waited patiently as the older women worked on her hair. Working gently she combed the young girls curls back into a simple pony tail up high and secured it with a matching bow.

"There you go Miss! Cute as a button" she smiled and Elizabeth twirled in a giggling circle but stopped and looked at the maid "Thank you!...now it's your turn!"

Meylene stepped back in confusion "My turn? Whatever do you mean Miss?"

"I made sure my maids packed you a swim dress as well!" she giggled and whipped out identical swimming attire, except in a bigger size of course.

"H-how thoughtful Miss but I really don't" she fell silent at the dark aurora that began to manifest around the future Lady Phantomhive.

"You won't wear it? Even after I spent all the time picking out these suits that would look good on us both. Even though I wanted to go swimming with you, Ceil and Sebastian…"

"Uh um that's not it I meant something else that I did!" Meylene stammered quickly her mind grasping for a life vest. "I- I was saying how thoughtful of you Miss but I really don't-um- don't think you realize howmuch a actually do appreciate your effort! Yes that's right! Words won't simply take care of it all!" she smiled and it was as if a invisible vacuum had appeared and suck away all the negativity.

"Really!" Elizabeth sniffed her eyes shining with tears of happiness. "Oh Meylene!" the young noblewoman practically slammed into the maid as she hugged her around the waist tightly. "That makes me oh so happy! Now come let's put it on!" she giggled and Meylene laughed half heartedly with her as she held up the swim dress. It was white and all the accents and trimming were a forest green, she watched as Elizabeth pulled out a matching ribbon. "We'll look so cute together all matched like this!"

"If that's what you want Miss" she said with a silent sigh and began to undo her uniform and change. "It's almost a perfect fit" she grunted quietly as she struggled to do up the last button. Whoever had chose the size for the suit was very accurate in measuring except for they needed a little more room in the bust area.

"Ugh um so jealous of you Meylene!" Elizabeth pouted and Meylene looked up.

"Whatever for Miss?" she asked in surprise.

"Its – it's your breasts Meylene! Whatever did you eat to make them so big?"

"Miss Elizabeth whatever are you-MISS ELIZABETH!" She shrieked in surprise and shock. She really hadn't expected being assaulted that afternoon. Especially when it came to Elizabeth coming up behind her and grabbing her breasts in jealously.

All three men looked up in surprise as they heard the loud exclamation from the girl's tent.

"MISS ELIZABETH WHAT ON EARTH!"

"So not fair Meylene"

"MISS ELIZABETH PLEASE DON'T-"

"Come on Meylene tell me!"

"THERES NOTHING TO TELL MISS ELIZABETH JUST- AHHH! DON'T TOUCH THERE!"

"Meylennneeeeeeeeeee"

The three men stared at the tent, petrified. With the shake of the head Sebastian went back to buttoning his young lord's suit 'what in hells name…'

Elizabeth sat down crossing her arms with a pout as Meylene lay on the ground panting.

"Well come on lets finish up I'm sure Ceil is waiting on us" the blonde sighed and Meylene nodded unwinding her hair and pulling it up into a high ponytail.

"I'm ready shall we go" Meylene smiled and Elizabeth looked up

"One more thing" she reached up and pulled the glasses from the maids face.

"Miss Elizabeth what in heavens name" she gasped reaching over quickly grab the glasses back yet stopped at the strange expression the young girl was giving her.

"You can't remember! I want to match and I don't have glasses" she said as she folded up the large lenses and lay them on top of their clothes 'who would of guessed she looked like that' "Now let's go!" she chimed grabbing Meylene by the wrist and dragged her out into the sunlight.

"Miss Elizabeth…." She protested slightly but fell silent as Elizabeth skipped over to Ceil.

"Ceil! Ceil! What do you think?" she asked spinning in a circle. The young phantomhive lord's face darkened considerably in a shade of red.

"y-you look very nice" he swallowed and she giggled

"Let's go!" She grabbed the young boys hand and dragged him towards the water but came to an abrupt stop. She turned and looked at the butler "Sebastian why haven't you changed?" she asked and he merely bowed.

"Forgive me Milady but swimming is not my thing and I do not have as suit." He added as an excuse. A smirk of utter satisfaction crawled over Ceils face.

"Oh don't let that hinder you Sebastian I had Tanaka pack one just for you" he said devilishly and the demon looked up in horror. "Now go change. That's an order" 'payback bastard'

Hiding the twitch of anger he bowed to his master "….Yes…my Lord…" he took the black suit graciously from the elderly man and with the self control of a god he entered the tent to change. Ceil let out a snort of laughter and let Elizabeth pull him down the river bank and into the chilly water.

Meylene decided it'd be best if she sat on the bank and just let the sun warm her body. Dropping back on her elbows she closed her eyes with a sigh of relaxation soaking up the sensation of the sun warming herbody and the damp grass lightly tickling her porcelain colored skin.

'To hell with the brat! Ughhh once I get his soul!' Sebastian buttoned up the black water suit and exited the tent. His dark colored eyes watched the two youngest play about in the water before he shifted his attention to the older gentlemen who sipped his tea and looked back at him.

"hohoho"

He merely smiled at the older man's antics. If he had to pick a human that was the least amount of annoyance and the most useful to him it definitely would have to be Tanaka. On the outside he didn't seem to be very useful or seem to do much at all but he was one of those few people in the human world that did a majority of the work yet it was all done in the background, the one that pulled all the strings. Finally his narrow eyes fell on the one he was most interested in at the current moment.There she sat completely defenseless as if she had not a care in the world. Just looking at the girl nobody would expect that before she had become a maid for the Phantomhive manor she had been a fulltime assassin. A sharp shooter with eyes so skilled she could pin point a target without, no, even better than the best made scope. Take off the large glasses and the gaudy glasses she was also an attractive women. Years of assassin training, physical labor and now the constant hustle had built her body into a lean machine. Calves and thighs toned sleekly, a narrow waist and a more than generous bust line. Those attributes combined with pale skin, mysterious eyes and that unnatural shade of red colored hair led her to be attractive even to those inhabitants of the demon world. With unheard footsteps he walked down the hill and came to a stop at her side and sat down. Her eyes opened slowly yet she made no move as she recognized the presence. Closing her eyes she merely went back to sunbathing, the warmth dulling her senses.

'Nothing like the way women dress in the demon world where they practically walk about nude. But here in the human world in the country of England these swimsuits offer a lot on display compared to their daily wear.'

As if she felt his gaze and his inspection of her she looked over and her cheeks turned red as she looked him over. She quickly turned around hiding her face her body shaking.

"Meylene?" he asked in concern, even for her this was an unnatural reaction to his presence. His concern turned quickly to horror than to anger as he took her reaction in. SHE WAS LAUGHING AT HIM.

"MEYLENE!" he snapped and this caused the other two in the water too look up at him. They blinked in confusion than took in the scene, including what the butler was wearing, in turn they both whipped around and burst into laughter.

"I-I'm sorry Sebastian i-its just –ah ha ha, it's just not normal. Such a shock to see you in anything but a suit" Meylene giggled turning to face him. Her cheeks resembled roses as she wiped at tears continuing to giggle. The phantomhive butler refused to see how any of this was at all amusing and he leaned back in annoyance.

"Come play with us Meylene!" Elizabeth beckoned as she waded through the water over to the pair that sat on the side.

"But Miss I am quite content where I am sitting, I'm warm and" her protest was ignored as with unexpected strength Elizabeth grabbed her wrist and yanked her in. Yet Meylene refused to go down alone and in a unconscious decision she grabbed the sturdy arm of the butler and dragged him in with her. The servant pair surfaced coughing up water while the noble lady stared in concern

"I'm sorry" she murmured and Meylene shook her head clearing water from her eyes

"Think nothing of it Miss. I told you that I'd get in the water with you eventually that I did" she smiled getting to her feet as Sebastian followed suit. The disgruntled man pushed his hair back from his face and scowled.

"I on the other hand agreed to no such thing" he said his eyes flashing at the red head "So why you dragged me in with you is a question that I believe deserves an answer"

"Um instinct" Meylene tried blushing yet the look on the butlers face spoke clear as day, he was not amused.

"Here wear this!" Elizabeth splashed over breaking up the argument between the co workers and pushed a crown of daisies onto Meylenes head and beamed. "So cute!" she said placing one on her own head then

waded over and stuck another on Sebastian's head before the older man could protest. "Now we all match!" she said with an excited clap of her hands and indeed they did. Every single participant for that afternoons outing adorned a crown of daises, even the horses which remained tied to the carriage as they grazed. "Now that they're with us can we go into deeper water Ceil?" the young heiress begged and the boy in question sighed.

"If we must"

"Yes! Last time I came this way my brother said he found little underwater cavern that lead into a bigger cavern!" she began to wade up the river and Ceil jerked his hand towards her and Sebastian followed beckoning for Meylene. The foursome traveled up a little ways pushing through hanging branches as they entered a branch of the river that indeed opened into a small cavern that began to descend. Meylene fingered the daisy crown as she looked down into the water radiating nervousness.

With dark eyes Sebastian watched as she gnawed at her lip nervously and began to comb her curling hair with her fingers as it began to stick to the wet skin of her face and neck. Pulling her hair to one side she twisted it again and again only to still as she looked up to find the man in front of her watching her with a strange look about his eyes. She found herself unable to look away and continued to stare back into his eyes.

"My big brother said you merely go through the small tunnel not more than four feet long and you enter a large lake that sits inside a cavern created by rocks and trees." Elizabeth stated suddenly, breaking the staring contest between the two adults.

"So it enters a grove" Meylene commented quietly and Ceil nodded looking at Sebastian.

"I will go check it out first my lord" he bowed and taking a breath he dove underneath the surface of the chill water and swam into the tunnel disappearing. The three that were left behind waited impatiently for the return of their implacable butler and within five minutes he came back through the tunnel and back to the surface. Pushing sopping black tendrils from his face he got to his feet.

"It is indeed a grove and I see no danger anywhere inside, but just as a precaution I would like to take Meylene through first and have her over there so that you two are not left alone on the other side" he confirmed.

"As you see fit" Ceil sighed and waved off his two servants. With slight bows the two dove beneath the water and into the tunnel. Meylene watched carefully as she followed Sebastian through the tunnel. She grabbed onto the walls to help push herself along and keep up with the man in front of her. She looked around at the rocky bottom of the tunnel; the rocks carried just the faintest sheen as sunlight poured in from the surface above. She grabbed the edges of the tunnel in mimicking Sebastian as to give a little shove as they exited the tunnel and entered the lake inside the grove.

'OW!' She jerked sideways cursing as she brought her hand to her chest, looking down she looked at the small cut a rock had inflicted upon her hand. She jerked backwards in surprise as a hand grabbed her wrist. She watched as Sebastian suddenly appeared in front of her and looked intently at the wound on her hand. Her face turned red as he held her wrist and she began to fear that she was going to lose all her oxygen at any moment. Taking note of her color change Sebastian floated backwards and pointed towards the surface. She nodded quickly and the pair advanced to the oxygen full world above the water. Surfacing Meylene spat out water from her mouth and traded the water for a lung full of air. Yet the world was cruel and she didn't get to keep the air long as she gasped. All due to the fact that Sebastian lifted her from the waters embrace, into his own and headed for the shore.

"S-Sebastian I can walk!" she protested and she was stunned into silence as he smiled down at her politely.

"Now, now let me just treat you like a lady Meylene" at this statement inner Meylene was sent flying backwards by a nosebleed. All the red haired women could do was merely nod her thanks in bashful silence as he

set her down on the sand that lined the water's edge. The phantomhive maid had no time to look around at her surroundings and judge the place for the next set of actions nearly caused her consciousness to abandon her….

"You think they're alright" Elizabeth fussed as she stared intently at the tunnels entrance and Ceil merely rubbed his temple as if to ward off a troublesome headache.

"I'm sure that they are fine" he sighed "Meylene is a klutz so she probably bumped her head or something"…..

Wide eyes watched the pale butler as he tended to the wound. Usually it wouldn't be such a problem if he tended to it in the normal fashion. Meylene stared in shock as she watched Sebastian lick her hand, yes lick her hand.

"Sebastian w-w-what are you doing"

"hmmm" dark eyes peeked out from beneath pale eyelids as he gave her a burning look 'very interesting taste, not exactly unique but at the same time it's on the opposite side of average. Soft but edgy.

It's like a puzzle…I do so enjoy solving a good puzzle' he watched as the human woman in front of him reddened, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment. Panting gave way to over exaggerated falling and rising of the chest and his gaze chased several droplets of the water that escaped the strands of her hair to roll down her neck, cling to the collar bone and disappear inside the suit. 'ah if only I was a drop of rain….cheaters' with one last lingering lick he pulled away from the shallow wound and balanced forward on his knees.

No longer feeling his breath on her hand she opened one eye to see what was going on.

"AHHH!" she shrieked in surprise as she found him leaning over, vastly past the point of personal space. She leaned backwards in attempts to put some room in-between them and he didn't seem to take the hint for

the further she leaned back the more he leaned forward. He crawled forward falling into the space between her legs and used his own body to trap hers against the sand. 'my my' he smiled enjoying the heat that

radiated from the soft feminine form beneath him as it helped erase the chill from his body.

Her brown orbs danced over his face in nervousness, taking in the smirk on his face as he looked at her and the black strands of hair that clung to his pale skin leaving Miniature Rivers to travel downwards to places of his body that remained unknown to her.

"Se-Sebastian!" she tried once more but found this only a escalation of her embarrassment as this time her body paralyzed itself with shock. Never in a million years did she expect Sebastian Michaelis to act in such a way towards her. Against her will her eye slid shut as she felt the man above her stroke her bottom lip with his thumb.

"Ehh ah" If possible her body upped a level of rigidness as he pushed the digit further into her mouth to touch her tongue. Suddenly the man above her stilled and straightened as if he had been summoned. She opened her eyes as he offered her his hand.

"Come now Meylene you're quite alright. I need you ready attend to the Mistress and the young master when I bring them over here" he smiled pulling the shocked women to her feet. "I shall return shortly" he smiled and reentered the water disappearing.

'what the hell just happened' she dropped to her butt in shock ignoring the pain it caused her…..

Meylene waved goodbye to Elizabeth as her personal carriage pulled away from the Phantomhive manor. Turning she headed inside to help shut down the house for the night. Her mind drifted to early happenings that afternoon as she capped candles throughout the manor.After the strange happening with Sebastian everything had carried on as normal. Heading upstairs to her room she once again considered the fact that she had merely bumped her head in the tunnel and had imagined the entire scenario, which seemed the most logical. The maid of Phantomhive manor continued on her way past the main staircase and up to her room completely lost in thoughts. Failing to notice the butler that stood at the bottom of the staircase hidden in the shadows dressed with a smirk and what could only be described as a devious gleam in his red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and go ahead and leave a comment.


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later…..

"For this morning's tea I have prepared a simple black tea. A robust full-bodied cup with a concentrated character of malt and deep undertones that welcome a bit of milk and sugar. Satisfying and delicious" Sebastian explained quietly as he set the cup of steaming liquid down in front of his young master who at the current moment poured over a letter specifically addressed to him for the Queen.

"And for this morning's breakfast I have prepared a dish of poached salmon trussed with a mint salad and once again the scones that you found so delightful the other day My lord" the butler smiled as he placed the dish onto the wooden desk. A dark blue eye looked up from the letter he was reading.

"And the Jam?" he questioned.

"Why of course My Lord" Sebastian smiled producing the glass bowl from the cart and began to serve out the young Phantomhives meal. The young man who was named Ceil put the letter down to the side with a sigh of annoyance.

"It seems that I shall have you cancel all my appointments and lessons today Sebastian" he stated turning to his breakfast

"May I ask why my lord" he questioned pleasantly and the young boy heaved sigh.

"Apparently there has been some sort of convention held in London for the Noble families and murders have been taking place. So far Scotland yard had been hiding the murders from the public and has ordered the Noble families that have been inflicted to simply come up with an excuse where their family member has gone off to and that they themselves are to return home. Her majesty would like me to go in disguise and infiltrate the convention, find the murderer, apprehend him and do so in complete secrecy." He explained in annoyance as he cut into the fish and began to eat with precise movements.

"A task worthy of the Queens guard Dog" Sebastian commented calmly as he slicked a layer of the blood red jam across the open cut of the scone and handed a half to his young master. The boy in attendance glared at him as he bit into the flaking crust, chewed and swallowed quickly.

"Is that sarcasm Sebastian?"

"Not at all my lord, just a simple observation" he said calmly as he straightened the cuffs of his jacket with a smile. Ceil merely looked at his butler and turned back to his breakfast.

"Her majesty requests that I go as a child and have two stand-ins, a mother and father so that I may blend in and not arouse any suspicion"

"MY WHAT A SPLENDID IDEA!" the door to the office swung open as a man dressed in green bombarded into the office. With quick reflexes Sebastian caught the fork that Ciel dropped in shock as he stared at the intruder who with grace plopped down on the couch and pulled a scantily clad women down with him. There was a delayed reaction as the owner of the building was overcome with shock. Small hands slammed against the wooden desk as the Phantomhive boy jumped to his feet. "Lau! What is the meaning of this! How dare you just barge in like this! In my house! My office!"

"Oh sir phantomhive there's no need to…oh how do you English say it, ah quite right! There's no need to get your knickers in a bunch ol' boy!" he chuckled whimsically and took the tea that Sebastian offered him.

"SEBASTIAN!" the young boy roared in anger "You traitor!"

"Forgive me my lord" the labeled traitor apologized with a bow "But it seems as if Mr. Lau didn't just barge in but it looks as if Meylene let them in " he assessed with a smile as he gestured to the nervous maid who resided in the doorway.

"u-um I did let them in young master, that I did" she stammered digging the toe of her shoe into the carpet as she fumbled with her apron. In exasperation the young boy tossed his hands in the air and sat back down in the chair that was meant for a much larger man.

"tsk..so be it" he sighed touching his temple in aggravation "What is your purpose for being here Lau" Ceil frowned and the oriental man chuckled.

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood when I got hungry and remembering I didn't eat breakfast and the fact that your butler makes such a wonderful plate I thought I'd stop by for a bit" he tittered and instantly he was served a plate by the butler. Such an action casued the young phantomhive boy to fume in anger.

"So you're telling me that you came to my house just to eat breakfast!" he shouted and the oriental man merely smiled at him.

"Now now we are friends aren't we?" he said slowly "And let's just say as I entered your office I happened to overhear your discussion with the butler….and I might have an idea for you" he smiled leaning

back into the soft cushioning of the couch as he handed his empty plate back to Sebastian. He watched the young lords face as he petted the women that clung to his side ever silent and watchful. Ceil regarded the man quietly and with a slight look of distaste. If he had to pick an animal that this man represented it would definitely have to be a poisonous snake. You had to be careful around the man for even his attendant was unnaturally dangerous, even for a human. On your side he was a useful contribution to the working of the underground. But Ceil had not doubt that if he wanted Lau could sink anybody's company into the ground, him and that opium den of his.

"Well?" Lau smiled

"I'm interested but what it going to cost me"

"Hmm I simply would like to eat lunch here as well"

"That is all?"

"Yes"

"Well than you have a deal. Now spit out the information Lau" Ceil demanded leaning back I his chair his hands folded tightly.

"Well it's about the murders that have been occurring at the convention. It seems as if a specific type of family group is being targeted" he began as he fiddled and stroked the thigh of the women that sat in his lap. So far eight out of the ten families that have been targeted have all been similar. A mother and father who are very affectionate with one another and obviously affection with their single offspring, which seven out of the eight have been young boys. And it's always the mother that is killed leaving the two males or whoever alone without their female companion." He paused to look up as

Meylene entered pushing in a cart with a hot tea kettle and teacups for their guests. "And another thing, of the ten women that were killed, nine of them were red heads" he smiled and at this the maid looked up.

"Well this happens to be quite useful don't you think my lord?" Sebastian commented as he passed out the new cups.

"In what way Sebastian, Hurry up and spit it out then" he scowled and this caused his guest to chuckle in amusement.

"Lord Phantomhive surely you don't see that this setup is perfect for you" he smiled and Ceil merely glared back at him causing the former to sigh. "Oh dear me I guess I'll have to explain this as well." He leaned back with a stretch but then dropped forward propping his chin on folded hands. "A young couple one of them being a red haired women" he gestured to Meylene and then his finger pointed at the young lord across from him "both parents very attentive to their single offspring. Such a family is the murderer's perfect target"

There was only the sound of clinking china as Ceil set down his teacup as he pondered such a suggestion. Leaning over Sebastian cleared away the dish and stepped back. A smirk spread over the young boys face and he looked up.

"Lau what a very good idea" he smiled his eyes swiveling over to his butler "Sebastian does this sound doable?"

"Of course my lord whatever you wish."

"Good than you shall play the father in this lil game and" his eyes found Meylene who was tying open the drapery at the moment "I leave the job of preparing my "mother" to you then. Now bring me a deck of cards. Care for a game Lau?" he smiled and the older man mimicked the facial expression.

"That does indeed sound like a good way to pass the time" at this the two men moved out of the office and down into the library where they awaited the butler to bring the cards….

"Oy Bard" Meylene chimed as she pushed the dish car into the kitchen. Said man looked up from the cigarette he was smoking and smiled.

"Morning Meylene everything going 'aight?"

"Uh well yes but you might want to get started on lunch a tad early today. The young master is having Mr. Lau over for lunch that he is" she said as she rolled up her sleeves and began to fill the sink up and load the dishes in for washing.

"Tchh I wish I'd had more of a warning. I could of thought of something and I still have to go to the market. Me list isn't even prepared yet" he grumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"Not to worry I have already have a planned out meal and a list for the market right here" a list appeared in front of his eyes causing the past solider to nearly jump from his boots.

"Blimey!" he jerked away to glare at the butler in irritation. "Damn Sebastian what did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that! Ye trying to put me in an early grave or somtin?" He growled snatching away the list and sauntered out towards the stables.

"Not at all my dear Bard and please be quick and precise in the shopping. We have much to do" Sebastian smiled after the man.

"Oy Sebastian can I go!" A blonde mess of hair peeked around the corner as Finny looked in from the garden.

"Eh not like that you aint" Meylene frowned "Come here you" she sighed drying her hands on a dish towel and the young boy scuffed his feet as he walked over pouting. Leaning over the women pulled a comb from her pocket and quickly tamed the wild mane on his head. She dusted the dirt from his clothing and straightened his collar. "You can't go into town representing the young master when you're looking like that now can you!"

"sppose not. Sorry bout that Meylenne" he sighed and she merely smiled and straightened.

"Now hurry along Bards not in the most patient mood this morn" she sighed and the young boy dashed excitedly towards the outdoors. She smiled looking out the window as she watched Finny jump into the carriage next to Bard and Tanaka and the three servants headed for town. With a click of her tongue she turned back to the sink and resumed scrubbing. As if using this as a signal Sebastian began to pull out pots and pans with a mixture of ingredients and began to prepare something in the island of the kitchen. She hummed to herself quietly as she continued on with her chores neither of the two speaking.

But this of course was normal, it had been three weeks since the picnic incident and nothing out of the ordinary had occurred since then. Sebastian talked to her only when necessary and paid her no special attention. He wasn't being cold in any sort of manner that he wasn't. Things had just gone back to the way before. Merely a maid and a butler working together to support their master. That was until Sebastian decided that the timeout in the game had gone on long enough, his hands never paused in the busy work of chopping as his eyes found their way to the back of her body 'knight to A3'

"Meylene"

The said girl stopped her work to look over her shoulder at the butler whose eyes were cast downwards in what appeared total concentration.

"Yes Sebastian?" she questioned and he looked up at her. At this she turned back around in a flush and scrubbed furiously at the breakfast plate.

"I take it you heard the conversation that the young master and Mr. Lau had this morning in the study"

"Yes I did sir"

"So you know whose participating then"

"…Yes sir"

"So…do you think we need to practice" he drawled quietly and she ceased her movement.

"Excuse me?" she turned around to find Sebastian behind suddenly in front of her. "OH MY" she backed up until her back hit the lip of the sink as she clutched at the edges.

"U-um practice?" she stammered as the butler invaded her personal space once again.

"Yes indeed Meylene practice. We are going to have to play the affectionate parents of the young master for who knows how long when we leave for the convention tomorrow. You don't want to be a burden now do you." He smiled and she shook her head furiously.

"I didn't think so, so let's do our best to prevent that from happening shall we" he straightened and turned to grab a bowl that sat nestled among various ingredients that sat on the counter. She swallowed nervously as he plucked one of the random shaped pieces of chocolate from the bowl and twirled it in between his gloved fingers and balanced it on the tip of his middle finger.

"Say 'ahh' Meylene" he whispered and the maid slapped her hands over her face instantly in effort to stop a nosebleed that would make old faithful jealous.

"S-S-Sebastian!" she stammered leaning back farther and farther over the edge of the sink.

"Come on now it's for the young master" he smiled pushing the food towards her mouth.

"What's for the young master Sebastian!" Finny's voice echoed through the kitchen as he ran down the stairs. With inhuman speed Sebastian backed away and was once again at the island chopping knife in hand.

"Why the meal of course Finnian" Sebastian smiled as the young boy tottered in with brown bags in his arms.

"Of course it is" Finny smiled and Meylene turned to help the boy unload the bags…

Lunchtime…..

Afternoon…..

Dinnertime….

Bed time…

Ceil had called Sebastian and Meylene into his room to discuss the plan.

"I have already called for rental carriage and it shall be here by the time we are ready for departure. I have planned our arrival with the convention about around noon and have registered us as well. I have our bags packed and young masters personal seamstress make you proper clothing for a noblewomen Meylene" Sebastian said calmly as he cleared away Ceil's nighttime tea. She merely nodded at this as Ceil heaved a sigh.

"From the carriage on you to the completion of the mission the two of you will no longer address me as young master and such but just as son or Ceil and I shall address the two of you accordingly. At all we must keep up such an act so that the attacker will not be able have a cause for suspicion." He said looking up and the two phantomhive servants nodded in agreement. "Good you are dismissed for the night, I shall see you in the morn" he sighed and with that the trio split….

"Young Master it is time to wake up" Sebastian's voice was the first thing as always that Ceil awoke to. The young boy stretched and yawned as he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He merely blinked as he took in the formal wear that his butler adorned this morning, a navy blue that was not far off from the black he usually wore.

"Well aren't you outgoing today" he said flatly and Sebastian merely smiled at him as he brought over maroon suit and a blond wig to the phantomhives side.

"I prefer such colors, bright colors would look absolutely ridiculous and draw unwanted attention to me, am I correct my lord?" he said peering at the boy through fake glasses.

"I guess you are right. I still don't like the fact that I am being made to wear a wig" Ceil frowned as he let his butler dress him in the stiff clothing and put the wig in place.

"It is a needed precaution my lord. As a nobleman and the Queens guard dog there is a high chance that someone would recognize you and all of your work would go to waste. I on the other hand am just a butler so not as easily remembered."

"What about Meylene. Is she properly disguised?" he questioned as he let Sebastian tie up his socks.

"A maid in a noblewoman's dress and the fact that she will not be wearing her ever present glasses but a pair of thin fashionable ones….I think she is the best disguised of us all my lord."

"Sounds like it…are you sure she can handle getting dressed in all that finery. We will be attending a ball the moment we arrive so I presume you presented her with a ball gown to dress in. I've seen the

components of a noble woman's gown when the seamstress brings over Lizzy's items. It's an atrocity."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, I mean the only article I could see her fussing over is the corset. I could help her with that. It isn't the first time I've helped someone into one my lord" he said a smirk curling up the

edges of his mouth. The young boy burned red with embarrassment and horror

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BRINGING UP THAT TOPIC EVER AGAIN SEBASTIAN!" he yelled and the butler smoothly dodged a kick from the boys feet and turned to look at the door as there was a hesitant knock.

"Ah that must be Meylene now" he smiled heading away from the fuming blond to answer the door. "Ah right on time Meyl-" he stopped short in his greeting as shock stole the words from his tongue. Standing nervously in the hall was a beautiful Victorian woman. Pale skin like alabaster shone bright in contrast to the dark green gown she wore. An off the shoulder cut lead to a display of cleavage just shy of being scandalous as the material hugged down the body to trap itself around a enviously tiny waist line before blooming out like the petals of a flower as the dress folded like the waves of a waterfall on the top of several petticoats and fell to kiss the floor in a sweeping manor.The woman tugged gently at the laced sleeve ends that hugged her wrists. Looking up she blushed slightly her hair bouncing at the movement as a mass of red curls had been pulled to the side of her head and tumbled down against each other draping over a single shoulder. The small glasses seemed to soften her sharp eyes into those of a doe as she fumbled with her fan.

"M-My lord am I dressed as you would have wished me so for the event?" she stammered and the young boy gaped at her for as second but a look of approval crossed his face.

"Exactly what I wanted! You'll definitely catch the murderer's attention. You did well, as expected of a phantomhive servant. Very well done I'm thoroughly impressed" he said with a clap of his hands. At this Meylene beamed with happiness at the praise her master gave her. To be useful to the young man who had saved her from a life she hated was something that she constantly strived for.

"Sebastian! What the hell are you doing standing in the doorway. Move out of the way and let Meylene in so that we can talk and get a move on." Ceil snapped in annoyance at his butler. Sebastian blinked as he seemed to now suddenly realize that he was indeed blocking the door way.

"Forgive me I seemed to have spaced out" he said with a short bow of apology. He stepped to the side and let Meylene enter into the room. The young lord sighed and continued on with his explanation.

"I have decided that do to the fact that we are all in disguise and in a different set of roles that we shall be keeping the same names. It would lead to more suspicion if we changed names and do to such a change on short notice we'd forget our new names and not respond when addressed which would cause a lot of unneeded attention." Ceil got to his feet and straightened out the bottom his coat. "On another topic," the boy continued but it was right then and there that the phantomhive butler completely zoned out as his gaze fixed on the women that stood in front of him once more.

'Really is it that hard to comprehend that person standing in front of me is really Meylene' his eyes traveled over the new get up the maid had on once more, in an even more critical manner than

he had before and he came to the brief conclusion 'noblewoman's clothing suits her much more than that of the working class, she doesn't even look like herself…not even like the women I took from the assassins agency months ago…her looks have changed so much….i wonder if that means her blood,…her soul would have changed its taste as well'

"Sebastian..."

'Not possible at all… right? Just cause her appearance changed does not mean there would be as spirit change'

"Sebastian"

'That's an absolutely ridiculous notion…really Sebastian for you to be thinking such things…ahh that must be it. It's because I'm starving'

"Sebastian!"

The said butler looked up quickly to find Meylene staring at him in worry and his young lord in absolute annoyance. "What the hell is your problem this morning? I've called you three times and each time you refused to bring your attention forward"

"Forgive me my lord" he said quietly "My mind was simply…elsewhere, It won't happen again"

"Well make sure it doesn't!"

"Yes….my Lord"

"Well lets go then!" the young boy grumbled as the maid hastened across the soft carpeted room to the door to open it for him. Sebastian sighed and headed for the door across the carpet but his travel was stopped by a small hand. Turning he looked at the maid transformed Lady as she looked at him in blatant worry.

"Are you sure you're not coming down with something Sebastian?"

A smirk tilted the corners of his mouth up slightly "Of course not" with that the trio continued downstairs.

"Goooodddd MMMMorrrnnnninnng!" Finny sang as he flew in the front door. "I got you a pretty, pretty flower M-Maylene!" the young natural blond stopped dead in his tracks as he watched his co worker

walk carefully down the stairs. His chin but all dropped to the floor as Bard came in from a smoke break and his response was merely a low whistle

"Damn…."

"Oh my goodness Meylene your dressed so pretty today!" Finny dashed forward to grab his friend in a hug and Ceil looked up in alarm.

"Sebastian!"

At that the young boy was lifted from the ground by his collar and literally stopped in his dash across the marble entry. "Now, now Finian you weren't going to hug Meylene in her dress while your covered in dirt were you?" The butler tutted and the young boy seemed to think it over for a mere moment and shook his head.

"Eh I guess that wouldn't be the best idea would it? Good call Sebastian!" he beamed as Meylene walked over accompanied by a smile of gratitude and the clicking of her heals.

"But I do thank you for the flower Finny" she smiled and at that took the small daffodil from the boy and brought it to her nose "It indeed smells lovely, you did a good job in raising it" she smiled.

"Let's go Meylene were going to be late!" Ceil called and she straightened with a nod and a wave to her coworkers she climbed into the carriage after the boy. "Let's go….to London"…..

Hours later, not a single word, avoidance of the eyes and tension the carriage pulled up to the entrance of a bustling convention. A myriad of colors, faces, voices and events. The young lord opened his eye in distaste at the gathering of nobles.

"Well here we go" he grumbled and he sat there waiting for the couch men to open the door.

"But sir" Sebastian smiled "You're playing a young boy whose been trapped in a carriage for hours and there's so many boys your age out there playing and buying things…is it normal for you to be just sitting here" he commented and the young Phantomhive blink and with a sigh got up and leapt from the carriage. "Don't forget to smile" he smirked and the boy shot him a glare.

"Now than Meylene shall we" he looked at the women sitting across from him but stopped mid sentence. The woman was hiding behind her fan her free hand clutching at her dress. "Meylene what-" he jerked back as she leapt to her feet and grabbed the carriage door a look of utter panic sliding across her face.

"Ceil! Ceil! Where are you going!" she shouted and said boy skidded to a stop on the cobblestone pavement in shock and he turned to look at the women who called him in such earnest. She stumbled out of the carriage steadied by the tall man who exited after her.

"Ceil come back here" she said relief spreading across her face as her brown eyes found him amongst the crowd. The ebony haired man looked at him sternly

"Heed your mother boy! Come back here at once!" he ordered and with a scowl the boy walked back over.

'The bastards enjoying this' Ceil growled mentally as he saw the gleam in the butlers eye. He came to a stop in front of his 'parents'. "tch!" the phantomhive lord almost lost it then and there as Sebastian boxed him over the ears.

"And what kind of behavior is that! Running off like a toddler and leaving your mother to worry about you."

"….forgive me father…mother I was merely excited when I saw the top spinning games over in the courtyard" he said quietly and this earned him a smile from his red headed mother.

"That's quiet alright Ceil just next time don't run off like that" she said and dipped her gloved fingers into her purse and pulled out a couple coins. Bending over she offered them to the blonde haired boy

and patted his head "Now go and play with the boys and tops yet mind your manners" she smiled. The boy nodded, pocketed the money and ran back off.

"You spoil the boy Meylene my love" Sebastian sighed and was caught by surprise at her level of acting. In a usual setting if he had even stuttered anything close to such a term of endearment shed be lying across the floor after being propelled several feet by a nosebleed. But instead the ex assassin merely smiled at him as she fanned herself and even leaned into his embrace as his and rested in the crown of her back.

"My dear he is still but a young boy, oh let him have his fun. I don't want him to grow up too fast" she smiled and he sighed pushing up the glasses that had slid down his nose.

"Alright alright. But that doesn't mean Ill stand for inexcusable behavior"

"Ah you seem as if you have just arrived!" a man appeared from the crowd and walked towards them a hop in his step as he carried a folder with what looked like a register. The older gentleman smiled as he looked upon the couple his eyes narrowing in a tasteless as they found themselves to solely focus on Meylene. "You two wouldn't happen to be the Burchard's now would you?" he asked and at this Sebastian let a look of surprise come onto his face.

"My good fellow now how would you happen to know that?"

"Ah the rumors my lord, the rumors"

"Rumors!" Meylene interrupted in a worried tone "What rumors!

"Ah! Nothing bad milady! No nothing to worry about! Simply that Lord Burchard has indeed snatched up quiet the beautiful flower for a wife and when I saw you exit the carriage I only expected as much" the man flirted shamelessly and with a giggle she hid herself behind her fan 'what a pig!'

"We should go find our son" Sebastian said shortly 'careful little man! Ill crush you beneath my foot you disgusting human!' with a nod he pulled Meylene away with him and into the crowd in a jerky manner.

"What a disgusting man" Meylene muttered and he nodded.

"To think he'd flirt with a married women right in front of her own husband, I seriously wonder why he hasn't been slit yet"

"Quiet right" at this the two smirked at each other and said in unison "Don't get any ideas" Both turned away chuckling in amusement and the maid in disguise looked around.

"I'll go sit with the ladies and you go see to the men. Maybe we'll be able to find something out before the night ends." She suggested and he nodded his dark eyes scanning through the crowd for his 'son'.

Turning he smiled down at her and lifted her hand up. Blushing she smiled her eyes locking with his as he kissed her hand and left to see to the largest group of men that stood in a group of laughter…..roughly an hour later..

A very annoyed and nearly murderous Sebastian pushed through the crowded courtyard. Through various evening gowns and suits ignoring the children running through his legs and the dirt he kicked. He pushed aside lamp lighters who had come out to do their duties as the sun began to yawn and turn in for the night trading places with his luminescent sister. Inhuman eyes scanned the crowd and he found the women he was looking for sitting propped on a stole observing the chitter-chatter of the women around her

He sighed heading forward hoping that she had been able to find out something. All hed been able to find out was a bunch of nonsense on stocks, daily news comments on places to get servants and other such useless matters. The only thing he'd ever possibly consider a useful tidbit of information was that he did indeed hate the smell of one brand of cigar and if Ceil ever lived long enough to begin the habit of cigar smoking he would threaten to violate the contract if he ever smoked that one. His long legs carried him over in no time and he stood behind Meylene and a few of the women stopped their talking to stare at him and a masculine smirk was held back.

He knew he took on a form that a majority of women found very attractive and a lust interest. He himself didn't see much to it but even when playing his role as a butler he had been offered nights of payment from noblewomen if he'd bed them for the night. Even if he didn't see the want for his human form he was still a male and to be craved strongly by the opposite sex of the same species still brought a sense of masculine pride.

"Love I think it is high time we look for little Ceil and find a place to partake supper before the ball begins this evening. The lamp lighters have already taken to the streets" he leaned over resting his hands on her naked shoulders as he whispered in her ear. His wife blushed and turned her hand resting upon his.

"Dear you startled me!" she smiled and he returned the expression curling his fingers around hers and lifted them once more to his lips.

"Forgive me my wife. Believe me that was not my intention" 'well it was…But…'

She nodded slowly entranced by the man beside her as nearly every woman in attendance. The trance was only broken when a women suddenly scoffed and all the females looked up as a women pointed towards another across the way.

"Oh that Cassidy! There she goes again in such a manner! She wears such bright colors on a daily basis! I mean look at that yellow! And the hat on top of the hair style my goodness how pompous!" she huffed and the women in the group began to murmur in agreement and comment as well.

"I mean really!"

"Such a stand out!"

"How does her husband allow that?"

"I heard she was sleeping with…"

The group of females began to become increasingly harsh with their judgments and grow louder only to come to dead silence at the click of a fan. Meylene looked up from her now closed fan a look of calm on her features.

"Really ladies…to judge her as such. As I recall Lady Cassidy has helped you all in many ways, especially you Marie" she said addressing the women had started the gossiping. Her eyes flickered back to scan the group. "Plus think about it would you expect her to dress in any other way. She is a bold woman, one of power and personality. She's a gentle woman with a heart of gold yet bests her own husband at the foil on a daily basis. She herself taught her boys to ride and her aim with the bow is superb. She cares for the sick and those in need. A tidy lady with the steadiest of hands with the needle and thread yet at a moment's notice can take up the sword to defend her children like a lioness. The support of her household and her husband and yet there are those here who would spread vile rumors and slander her" she said firmly and quietly. Nobody said anything but merely avoided her eyes.

"Ladies good evening!" an energetic voice echoed as the women in question swept into the group in a blur of color and energy. Talking immediately began and a new level of respect and warmness flooded the group as Lady Cassidy sat with them. Meylene smiled at the scene and Sebastian merely looked at the women beneath his hands in awe' now where on earth has this personality been hiding'

"Mother, father" a voice stated and the pair looked up to see a ruffled Ceil come toward them radiating annoyance.

"Sweetheart what happened to your clothes!" Meylene cried softly and kneeled down dusting the boy off who scowled.

"This oaf was too busy arguing with one of the other boys and rammed into me knocking me into the dirt. He didn't even have the audacity to apologize and check my well being!" he snapped and his mother sighed.

"Well some children are not as well brought up as other son. Keep that in mind" Sebastian sighed and Meylene pulled out a handkerchief.

"Oh Ceil you got dirt on your face" she licked the corner of the white cloth and began to rub gently at the smudge on his pale skin sending the disguised phantomhive boy into a state of shock and his father

to turn around hiding his laughter.

"My , my Lady Buschard is this your son?" Marie asked and Meylene looked up in shock.

"Oh dear me! Forgive me rudeness I did not introduce either of them" she stood up shaking out her skirts as she pocketed the handkerchief. Turning she touched Ceils blonde hair bringing the boy out of his shocked state to look up at the red headed women touching him. "Yes this is my son Ceil, he will be thirteen very soon" she smiled and the said boy bowed

"Nice to meet your acquaintance ladies"

Several of the women giggled with smiling comments such as "how cute" "What an adorable boy" "so polite" yet underneath such comments there was the never asked question about the ever present eye patch. Meylene smiled slightly with a pained expression as her fingers brushed beneath the patch over his cheek bones.

"Riding accident when he was six. Horse startled and he was thrown and kicked. We are lucky it was only his eye that was clipped." She explained and her hands gently covered his ears as the women muttered sympathies matched with sympathetic expressions. Stepping to the side she rested her hand on Sebastian's arm and faced the ladies with a happy smile. "And this man is my husband Sebastian.

"A pleasure to meet the acquaintance of such lovely young women" he said with the tip of his hat and a heart wrenching smile.

"And quiet a flatterer" she added with a sniff of annoyance and he had the shame to smile sheepishly as several of the women flushed giggling and fawning.

"Forgive me my dear but my heart only quickens for you" he said silkily and even with all the training in the world this actress couldn't stop the bright red blush that lit up her cheeks and she hid behind her fan averting her eyes.

"Mother I'm hungry" Ceil said tugging at her skirts as he interrupted the moment. She looked down at him and lifted his chin with her finger tips.

"Of course my dear. Your father in fact arrived just moments before you did to suggest we head off to find a place to dine for supper, so lets-" she stopped talking as a drop of water hit her cheek. "What is?" suddenly it begins to pour. People began to scream and shout scattering for places of shelter as the rain suddenly came down fast and hard. The trio themselves hustled for their hotel that sat off just the corner of the courtyard. Yet even though they had run they had still collected a fair amount of water on themselves.

Nodding their thanks they took the towels a worker brought them, beginning to wipe themselves off they watched the window.

"I'm guessing the ball is going to be canceled tonight" Meylenne said wistfully and her two male companions merely grunted it what could only be happy agreement.

"Really you two" she scowled

"I guess we'll be dinning in the inns restaurant" Ceil stated and his parents nodded the family heading for the stated establishment…..

"Well did you to find anything useful at all today?" Ceil huffed as he yanked his wig off and plopped down on the bed lifting up his legs so that Sebastian could start the removal of his shoes.

"I found nothing of use at all my lord" Sebastian sighed getting to work his eyes straying to watch the movements of the women who stood in front of the vanity set in the room. She removed pin after pin and damp curls began to fall across her back as she took down the hair do.

"Neither did I young master" Meylene sighed as she began to brush out her hair "Unless you are interested in the latest fashion trends in London and Paris" She sighed going to her bag and pulled out her night gown. "May I be dismissed to change?" she asked and he nodded. With that she headed into the attached washroom and closed the door.

The young boy looked at the door a moment then down at his butler who was beginning to unbutton his shirt for him. "You know she caught me by surprise today"

"In what way my Lord"

"Acting. I know you are quite capable of fulfilling any roll I assign you. But the fact that Meylene worked so smoothly not only on her own but with you as well…I almost believed her"

"I was rather impressed myself my lord"

"Of course I wonder if I should be surprised since she was one of the servants you picked out"

"Ah but my lord I did not pick her out for anything near that goal, just for her shooting abilities"

"hmm I guess"

"What about shooting abilities" Meylene asked coming back in dressed her nightgown a shawl draped around her shoulders.

"It's nothing" ceil sighed.

"But I do have a question Meylene" he said straightening as he finished buttoning up the young master night shirt and worked at the tie of the eye patch.

"Yes?" she asked as she sat down on the window seal and began to braid her hair.

"Today, you fit in absolutely perfectly with the ladies...the atmosphere, the topics it was all very natural…" he said slowly and she merely sighed.

"You know as well as I do what my life, my job was before I became the young masters maid." She tied off her ribbon and looked up at the two boys "Do you really think this is the first time I've had to infiltrate high society to gain information. Had to fit in and deceive those around me to get the job done?"

"I guess you have a point there" Ceil commented leaning back on his hands and turned his attention back to his butler.

"Sebastian head downstairs and see if you can get service to bring us night time tea. I'm thirsty and don't want to go to sleep without my normal cup of tea or milk" he sighed.

"Yes my lord" he bowed and turned on his heal leaving the room to do the young boys biding.

"Dear me!" Meylene gasped looking at the dark haired boy and got to her feet heading over quickly comb in hand. He sat up quickly and leaned away

"What is it? What are you doing!

"Your hair! Being in that wig all day makes it look like you've been struck by lightning!" she crawled onto the bed behind him and sat on her feet as she began to comb his hair. The young boy mentally battled between pushing her away or staying and decided on the later.

"Do you think the assassin will try anything tonight?"

"In this weather…no plus even if he did we are new possible targets and we spent so much time apart that there has not been the time for proper observation. Nor the time to see if we fit all the quota"

"Oh" He kicked his feet absent mindedly as she worked but stilled focusing in as she began to hum.

"What is that tune?" he asked

"It's a lullaby"

"I don't recognize it"

"It's not from around these parts"

"Where's it from then?"

"Scotland"

"Scotland? Then how do you know it"

"That's where I'm from originally, that I am"

"Really?"

"Yes I was born and raised there until I was about your age and then we moved to England because my father was looking for work"

"Oh…does it have words Id be able to understand"

"Yes..I know the English translation"

"Oh"

"Would you like to hear it young master?"

"…yes" he admitted and she smiled down at him and continued to comb his hair slowly and rhythmically, noticing the ever slight drop of his eyes. She continued humming quietly finishing the song but this

time putting it words to the tune.

"Oh, hush thee, my baby,  
Thy sire was a knight,  
Thy mother a lady,  
Both lovely and bright;  
The woods and the glens,  
From the towers which we see,  
They all are belonging,  
Dear baby, to thee.  
Oh, hush thee, my baby,  
Thy sire was a knight,  
Oh, hush thee, my baby,  
So bonnie, so bright.  
Oh, fear not the bugle,  
Tho' loudly it blows,  
It calls but the warders  
That guard thy repose;  
Their bows would be bended,  
Their blades would be red,  
Ere the step of a foeman  
Draws near to thy bed.  
Oh, hush thee, my baby,  
Thy sire was a knight," she finished and pulled back laying the comb in her lap as she looked at the boy who sat eyes half lidded . The door opened and Sebastian carried in a tray of tea.

"They offered to bring it up but since you were already in nightwear I didn't think you'd appreciate a strange man entering t-" he stopped his eyes looking at the half asleep boy. Ceil blinked and looked up his cheeks hot and said coarsely

"About time! Where in hell's name have you been Sebastian?"

"Forgive me my Lord but the hotel staff are not the quickest lot and for some reason quite un accustomed to bringing up a late night tea" he said bowing and set the tray down on a table and handed out the drinks his eyes looking between the two 'my, my what happened while I was away'….

The phantomhive boy slept soundlessly as Sebastian turned to the task at hand which consisted of laying out his and the masters clothes for the next day. Meylene who had already done so sat next to the sleeping boy and was knitting. The soft quick clicks of the needles together mixed with the hushed breathing of the boy all wrapped up in the light of the candles gave the room a rather comfortable feeling. She kept her eyes to her work hardly noticing Sebastian disappearing into the wash room and reappear in a set of night pants and a shirt. In the presence of seeming like a family Sebastian had reserved them a family room of what consisted of one large bed, Ceil sleeping in the middle of the two adults. Meylene looked up quickly as a single finger stopped her two needles. Sebastian stood above her and murmured quietly "I am about to cap the candles and retire for the night, I suggest you do so as well Meylene. She nodded and he took the needle work and set it on the bed stand.

"Good night Sebastian" she smiled and covered her mouth quickly to silence her small noise of surprise as he grabbed her other hand. With a smile he lifted her small hand to his lips kissing her knuckles gently.

"Goodnight….Meylene" letting go of her hand which she drew to her chest quickly in embarrassment. With a smirk he capped the candles and headed to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment


	4. Chapter 4

"Young Master it's time to wake up" a soft voice called softly pulling Ceil away from the dream world. A soft hand brushed away dark bangs from his forehead as he blinked against the bright light. He looked up at the red haired women who leaned over him smiling as she looked at him through thin rectangular glasses. "Good morning" she smiled and he took in his maid's appearance for the day. She had swept back the top half of her hair and left the rest to fall down and lay against the navy blue day dress she adorned.

"We have to dress and head downstairs to eat our breakfast" she said pulling back as he pushed her hand away and sat up. She turned her back to the boy as Sebastian came over with a change of clothes.

"Come my lord we are on a schedule" he sighed and began to dress the boy quickly and efficiently. Straightening he helped the young Phantomhive down to the wood floor. "Now we can go and eat than head back to the courtyard for the mornings festivities" he commented grabbing his hat and handed Ceil's cap to him as well. Meylene hustled to the door sweeping her bonnet off the hat stand in the process and opened the door.

"OH M-Eyahhhhhhhhhh!"she let out a shrill scream leapt backwards hitting the wall. The two men in the room behind her ran forward

"Meylene!"

"Mother!" both stopped in their tracks eyes widening in a mixture of disgust and horror. On the white washed wooden door pinned with a knife was a section of braided red hair, dripping in blood. Lady Burchard brought her shaking hands to her mouth as her small body trembled in shock and horror.

"M-my word" she stammered as occupants throughout the hallway peered from doorways to see what commotion was going. Reactions similar to the one in the Phantomhive room began to sweep around the hallway. Swallowing she choked out a phrase that attempted to be a light hearted joke meant to ease the tension. "W-why what a invigorating way to start the morning." Her lips quirked in a smile but it dropped as her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

"Dear!" Sebastian shouted lunging forward catching the now unconscious red head before she could smack the ground. "Dear!" he tried again kneeling and shook her shoulders gently as Ceil ran over dropping to his knees to grab his mothers arm.

"Mother! Mother what's wrong!"

"What the hell is going o-" the inn keeper stopped at the top of the stairs and stared at the scene before him. "Bloody 'ell"

Sebastian looked up anger flaring in usually calm eyes "Keeper what is the meaning of this! Is this some sick joke that you play on new guests!"

"My lord no! O-of course not!"

"Than what in hells name is going on here!"

"Sir I'm not sure I-"

"Then find out!" he roared "Clean this disgusting shit up and call my wife a doctor! Stop standing around like a buffoon before I sue your ass for the shit its worth!"

At this the inn keeper scrambled down the stairs yelling for staff and giving orders in a rushed manner. Standing up Sebastian cradled the unconscious women in his arm and spun around kicking the door shut with such force that it rattled on the hinges. With speed defiantly not human he arrived at the bed and gently laid Meylene down across the surface.

"Sebastian! What the hell happened, as if Meylene would faint at such a thing?"

"Correct. Just that wouldn't cause her to pass out" his eyes quickly flitted over her body as his mind churned. Reaching down he grabbed her right arm and pushed up the sleeve "Thought so" he sighed and pointed out the small bruise that lay on the underside crook of her arm. "I saw her grab her arm after she screamed. A normal English woman would faint in horror at such a thing. The pressure point right here beneath the elbow if pressed hard enough will knock a person right out. She must have grabbed it at that moment and been pressing it until she did indeed faint"

"So she fainted on purpose…, why not just fake it?"

"What if the murderer had been watching? We have no idea what his skill level is and I'm pretty sure it's high if he has killed ten women and not left a single trace. He would have been able to tell a fake faint right off the bat and that wouldn't be good at all"

The young Phantomhive boy looked at the unconscious women on the bed and Sebastian looked at him. "Now son, since you are so worried about your mother how about you run downstairs and check to see if that worthless in keeper he finally gone and summoned the doctor" he said calmly and at first seemed as if the boy was going to protest but closed his mouth in what almost seemed humility. He ran, headed for the door in a quick paced manner; giving the disgusting piece of "decoration" on the door a wide birth he shut it behind him. Listening avidly the butler followed the sounds of his young master's feet down the stairs; once the clunking footsteps disappeared he turned to the women sprawled across the bed. Her breathing had returned to normal and her color had indeed improved, no longer pale with shock but rosy

"and warm to the touch" he breathed as he stroked a finger down along the length of her subtle jaw. His eyes traced the long red locks of hair that trailed and tickled down the pillow.

'It's cause I'm hungry' his ungloved hand slid down the maids ivory skinned neck to rest at the neckline of her dress. He hesitated between whether or not to allow his hand to continue his tracing and follow along her scooping neckline and over the swell of her breasts; he decided that he even he, himself a demon, had to no right to violate a women so far while she remained blank to the world. Removing his glasses, he allowed them tumble down the bed skirt without a care and bounce softly across the wooden floor to skitter into the corner. 'No perfume…just how I like it' his nose bumped her neck inhaling quietly a sultry chuckle sliding past his lips.

"For a human women she does indeed smell intoxicating, the blood…carries the taste of the soul maybe that's why…" He chuckled again, muffled as he slid his tongue against the salty skin of the women beneath him. His movements could only be described as that of a feline stalking its prey as his knee propped against the bed, his masculine human form hovered above her. 'A little puzzlement and embarrassment won't do her harm' a devious smirked curled up the corners of his mouth as pearl white teeth scrapped against a small collar bone. The disguised man was too caught up in his humanistic graffiti to notice eyelids flickering open to reveal dazed brown eyes. 'Where am I? The last thing I remember is looking at that horrid mess on the door' slowly she moved her head to the side but wished she hadn't.

"SEBASTIAN!" she shrieked and he looked up quickly. "WHAT ARE YOU" she stopped her lips quivering due to the finger that was now pressed to them.

"Shhhhh Meylene you just woke up from an awful shock, are you sure you should be so rowdy"

"What are you doing!" she hissed as shock gave way to anger.

"I'm merely watching over my wife" he said coyly and watched in amusement and surprise at the vein that appeared on her forehead. Her eyes flashed dangerously and her cheeks flushed. Now this was the sniper he had picked out for the Phanotomhives personal army. 'Ah there she is'

"Wife my ass! There's not even anyone in here with us so there's no need to carry on the farce! How dare you take advantage of me while I'm unconscious! You- you-" her voice cut off as she found him suddenly in

her face his voice lowered considerably in annoyance.

"Don't accuse me of something I have not done. I have not taken advantage of you…not yet"

She gapped at him her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water "Why I-"the anger died immediately and her face only reddened but this time from embarrassment. Her sudden change in feelings may have been due to the fact that a handsome man was now completely crouching above her, legs trapping hers as he clutched her chin between thumb and fore finger a fiendish smile cradling his features, maybe that was the cause, maybe. Her voice dropped decibels as she swallowed.

"S-Sebastian…"

"Meylene?" he leaned forward tilting her face upwards.

"w-what are you doing. G-get off" she stammered her hands finding his shoulders and pushing against him weakly as if such feeble attempts would push him off.

"is that what you really want?"

"I-i…" she nearly lost all mind functioning right then and there as he asked her a question in such a voice. His usual stern focused voice had dropped to the rough scratch of a purring kitten. Her faltering hands dropped to his chest, small fingers fisting into expensive material as she watched his face drop down to hers the tip of his nose touching hers in almost playful behavior.

"Well?" he questioned again. She struggled slightly but gave in her eyes squeezing shut as hot breaths fanned her mouth that were not her own. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart thundering in her ears as the room air in the room became an almost unbearable hot temperature. Oxygen seized her lungs in a tight fist; she blamed the light headed feeling on this. She barely noticed the free hand of the butler above her slid through her hair to bring strands down to rest just beneath the curve of her bosom. 'Sebastian…'

"MOTHER!" a voice yelled and what happened next happened in a split second. Her brown eyes snapped open as cold air hit her heated body and her lungs once again greedy causing her to gasp for air. Looking up quickly she saw Sebastian prop himself graciously in the a chair that had suddenly appeared next to the bed, his body twisted to the door as Ceil pushed open the door, followed by a man who seemed to be a doctor.

She shook her head gently looking at the phantomhive boy as he ran over to the bed. He seemed so caught up in his acting he failed to notice the murderous aura that surrounded his butler, directed directly at him.

She looked at the butler, disappointment coursing through her veins like as if tagging along with the blood for a ride. 'Had he really intended to? No. No way is this Sebastian we are talking about. He must have just been teasing, just like he said. I am his "wife", just practice right. So that to the public eye we do look like a loving couple who has a child. For the masters plan' her head excepted such a rational thought yet her heart thudded painful and slow as she turned her attention to the boy who had run around the other side of the bed to crawl over and sit beside his mother as the doctor ran a checkup over her. She looked at the boy who sat with a worried expression on his face. Reaching up she cupped one hand around his cheek and he couldn't stop the startled look on his face but he quickly masked it.

"Sweetheart I'm fine alright." She smiled and he nodded quietly.

"Right after this well go down and get breakfast so we can head out and you can go see those boys again. Would you like that?"

"Yes mother" he nodded pushing his lips up in just the slightest of smiles.

"Well you check out fine madam just the shock must have got ya' "the doctor finished and got to his feet "Just make sure you take it easy the rest of the day" he recommended and she nodded. Turning the doctor

shook Sebastian's hand and left the room closing the door behind him. Meylene dropped her hand from the young boys face and sat up with a sigh.

"Sebastian did you find out anything" Ceil inquired abruptly.

"No my Lord, whoever did this knows how to clean up their tracks with the best of care, I am further shocked that I didn't hear them knife the door last night" he said offering his hand to Meylene who brushed it off and got to her feet shaking out her skirts.

"We'll just have to keep our eyes and ears open for anything that goes around" she said straightening. "We can't let this shake us more than it already has so let's head down for a bite to eat" she said and with a swish of her dress she was heading for the door bonnet in hand.

"Sebastian"

"Yes my lord"

"Why are your glasses on the floor in corner?"

"….just a mishap my lord…"

The Burchard family headed down the stairs and into the dining hall where a table sat reserved for them. "I did what you asked of me father and reserved a table and ordered our breakfast as well" Ceil said looking up solemnly.

"Good work son" he said as he stopped to pull out Meylene chair

"Thank you dear" she thanked him with a smile which he returned and went to sit down himself. In no time two waiters came forward balancing wooden trays steaming with the morning meal. Each member was given an identical plate piped full assortment of steaming foods such as rashers, bacon fried in a heavy grease, flaky buttered cones accompanied with poached eggs.

"And for you madam" the waiter bowed and set a small bowl of black pudding on the side for her.

"What is-"she looked up in confusion.

"Your son was very insistent madam. He was absolutely stuck on the idea that you had to have this with your breakfast. We ended up having to send a runner down to walk up the store owner and demand he sell us some. He was very persuasive" he bowed himself out and headed for the kitchen. She looked at the bowl again and up at the boy.

"Ceil..."

"You like it mother do you not?" he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yes of course I do dear! It's one of my favorite foods but what-"

"You told me yourself that you were originally from Scotland! So I thought you might want to eat something from your homeland" he said with a smile and both adults looked at him in shock.

"How thoughtful Ceil" Sebastian said slowly as he recovered first. "Wasn't it dear?" he said turning to the women next to him. She nodded quickly and smiled at her son.

"Thank you so much dear" she thanked him and with this the trio began to eat the food that had been laid out in front of them. The two adult's positive about one thing that had occurred that morning 'he threatened the poor chef'

Meylene heaved a silent sigh as she ate her food her mind drifting off to other things yet her oldest companion was much more focused. His eyes followed the movement of her fork to her mouth, the way her lips wrapped around the utensil as she ate and the motion was repeated. His eyes shifted forward quickly when he received a quick kick to the shins, they narrowed as he could practically read the young boys mind who had just struck him.

Ceil glared at the man who was usually his butler. 'What is your problem idiot? They way you're staring at her is creepy. It's almost disgusting….even though we are undercover Sebastian has been attacking slightly off…actually I'd say he's been slightly off since the last outing we had with Lizzy. It hasn't affected his work but it's still getting on my nerves' breaking the staring contest with the demon he turned back to his food with fervor….

"Morning walk" Ceil said flatly in utter distaste. And that was exactly what was going on; the families were leaving the courtyard in a steady stream following along the rivers that lead along the courtyard and out of the city to the pleasant outskirts of London.

"Lady Burchard!" A loud women's voice called over the crowd. Meylene looked out from under her parasol to see Lady Cassidy heading her way with 5 young boys in pursuit.

"Why Lady Cassidy" Meylene smiled with a polite curtsey of greeting "Such a pleasure to meet up with you this fine morning. The boisterous women laughed

"Ah aren't you the proper one" she smiled. "I was wondering If you wouldn't mind me tagging along with you this morning, my husband was called away for a sudden business emergency and I'm sure your son wouldn't mind a couple of playmates on the walk. My boys find it an absolute bore and are always welcome for a new person to talk with"

"Why that'd be a delightful treat" Meylene smile with a clap of her hand "Don't you think boys" she said looking over at the two men.

"It'd be a pleasure" Sebastian smiled 'damn this woman is going to keep Maylene's attention all morning…Just going for a walk like this is a waste of time. I thought we had better put it too use and at least discuss some alternatives for searching for the murderer'

"Ah of course" Ceil said at this the two phantomhive servants nearly lost sight of their master as he was swarmed in a gaggle of adolescent males. This sent the red headed women into a fit of laughter; it chimed like bells in the air and seemingly matched in tune with the other women beside her. Sebastian coughed into his glove hiding his own amusement as he watched Ceil almost panic, not sure what to do surrounded by so many boys his own age and all at once. He looked at Sebastian quickly as the adults began to leave them behind.

"Have fun but mind your manners son" he said sternly and the horror that sparked in Ceils eyes almost had him loose his cool and give in to fully fledged laughter. 'Revenge brat' he faced forward watching as Meylene and Cassidy began to talk amongst themselves. He allowed his narrowed gaze to filter through the crowd of people that conversed around them. Nothing out of the ordinary filled the air, no ominous aura and not a single shifty character. 'I was positive that the murderer had to be one of the attendees. Surely they wouldn't draw attention to themselves and skip out on what appears to be a daily occurrence for this little nobleman's meet up. Either that and they are just a master of…well not disguise for they've never been spotted' his hands found his ways into his front pockets as he remained nonchalant with his scanning 'surely they would be watching their target from close by' his eyes once again scanned the crowd but this time looking for eyes trained unnaturally on the red headed women chattering at his side. He was brought back to attention when a small hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Sebastian" Meylene murmured her tone stiff, at this the butler leaned over to let her talk to him in private. "Is that not Scotland yard over there?" she panicked.

"Hn" he hawk like gaze found and trapped the group of men in his eyes. Indeed it was Scotland Yard. "We can't be noticed. If they spot us this could all be for naught. The head should recognize me right off the bat and be searching for Ceil if not call us out" he hooked his arm around her cinched waist and headed deeper into the crowd to mix in and disappear 'dammit should have made him stay with us. Young master keep your wits about you and don't get caught'

He scowled and continued pulling her to the other side of the crowd and when he reached the edge removed the content between him and the women who fanned herself, cheeks pink with embarrassment. "Good call

Meylene, for spotting them" he said lightly looking at the maid. At this she snapped the fan shut her eyes focusing on him.

"You chose for me for such a thing did you not. Good eyes and such"

"Aye and your aim"

"Well then I'm merely fulfilling my duty" after that she blushed and touched her cheeks in embarrassment shaking her head gently "t-though Sebastian – I" she stopped and looked around noticing the butler was no longer beside her.

"Sebastian where did you-" her arms dropped to her side as she watched her husband that had strayed off the path and was now on one knee, on the ground….in front of cat. She lifted her skirts and hurried over only to come to clicking stop of heals against cobblestone. There might as well have been stars shinning inside his dark eyes. Sebastian was down on one knee his arms outstretched in awe at an orange tabby perched on the ground bathing itself caring not for those around it.

"S-so cute" Sebastian breathed his gloved hands outstretched in adoration 'there it is, the perfect creature' he crooked his fingers forward and the cat tripping forwards lightly towards the demon.

"U-um Sebastian" Meylene called quietly, but to no avail.

'Such smooth fur and intelligent eyes' he stretched his fingers further adoration spreading across his usual calm kept features.

"Sebastian!"

He looked up in shock at Meylene's cry. She stood nervously her hands clutching her fan and parasol to her mid section. She swallowed in embarrassment "S-Sebastian dear, um shall we continue our walk" she stuttered. His eyes shifted from her sidestepping form to look at those who had stopped to watch the abnormal actions of the Englishmen kneeling on the cobblestone.

"Ah forgive me dear I was just wondering if the poor creature was injured" he smiled the lie pouring from his lips like honey.

"ah so kind hearted" the murmurs came from the observers "Cute" "what a husband"

With this he glided across the ground raising his hand to beckon for hers. At this she smiled and placed her hand into his and allowed him to lead her back into the group. Within the hour the walk had dispersed as people went their own directions before meeting back in the courtyard to ready for the afternoons meal and boating. Meylene sighed settling on a bench as she fanned herself. She watched the crowds of people maneuvering in between each other as she remained safe from the hustle and bustle, the bench she had chosen set off on grass beneath a tree heavy with leaves.

"Dear have you spotted Ceil yet" she asked of Sebastian as she peered up from beneath her parasol.

"Not yet. But I do think that I hear Lady Cassidy's voice from inside the crowd and she seems to be lecturing somebody. Let us hope it's one of her sons and that she will be heading in this direction. For if it is her sons than Ceil will mostly be here shortly" he commented sitting down besides her leaning back with the folding of his arms. He looked around his hair dripping in front of his calculating gaze.

"Ah yes, one of her sons. Rumor has it that she might possibly be expecting another" she whispered leaning over to gossip to her husband. The man merely arched his eyebrows in amusement and commented dryly.

"Really Meylene you are really getting into this noblewoman's role" at this her eyes narrowed and she scoffed.

"So what? Who says I can't have a little fun while I'm working" she made a face as she watched patches of dappled sunlight fall over the man beside her.

"I never said that"

"You might as well have, you certainly implied it. Plus I'm doing exactly what I'm supposed to be doing. I'm a phantomhive servant after all. If I couldn't do it then what? I told the young master that I would do this that I did" she said blushing. Sebastian noticed the sudden change as she began to use her old language as a house maid and the confidence that had been leaking from her since they had exited the carriage yesterday began to leave her eyes. Her hand reached inside a pocket she had gotten sewed into the dress and gripped the overly large glasses that had laid inside. She was reverting back to her position as a maid. She leaned back alarmed as

Sebastian slanted forward pushing under the parasol she used as a hiding place. His voice was stern and commanding.

"Calm yourself Meylene. This will all be for naught if you screw up here and get us caught. Focus on the task at hand!" he ordered and she nodded meekly.

"Y-yes Sir" she stammered and at his look of admonition she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. Side tracked his eyes flickered down to the heaving of her chest but flew back to her face as she opened her eyes as she reopened them. Magenta clashed with brown as he inspected her quivering orbs, the confidence had once again lit them like the lamplighters lit the dark English streets.

"Much better" he hissed and her mouth merely quirked into the slightest of smiles. At this he merely smirked in greedy success.

"Now what dear" she said mockingly and he merely chuckled

"aye….dear what now?" he asked his voice colored with a smirk. "here with my doting "wife", no child to bother us and hidden beneath a parasol"

"and where are you going with this?"

"A man and women"

"a butler and a maid" she corrected lightly and he chuckled

"neh at this moment a man and women" his hand found her chin clasping it between forefinger and thumb.

"My aren't you into acting like the perfect husband" her eyes remained trained upon the handsome face that looked up at her. Deep magenta eyes shone brightly with that ever mischievous glint. Even in the shade of the parasol his white skin carried that ever unnatural glow that only led to the enchanting looks of Sebastian Michaelis. The noises of the crowd passing by their secluded bench melted away into a soft background noise as her attention narrowed.

"eh isn't it my job?" his thumb brushed her full bottom lip her eyes locked with his

"And of course you will fulfill that job to the best of your abilities" she murmured against the digit.

"Ah well I am a phantomhive butler" with that statement brown eyes fluttered short feeling hot breath mix with her own.

"Yes if you couldn't what kind of butler would you be" she quoted only falling silent as warm lips pressed to her own. Kissing a human was something he never had planned on at all when he had taken up the contract with young Ceil phantomive, especially with the maid in his service. Her mouth pressed back to his with identical force quiet and chaste, exactly what was expected from a English women and him being an English man at the moment should have followed English culture and pulled away leaving the signs of affection as it was due to the fact that they tested the boundaries of public affection. But when had Sebastian ever followed the rules, being a demon and all.

His grip on her chin tightened as he pulled her forward tilting her head down to gain better access to her mouth. His lips dragged over hers as he began to heighten the physical action, she responded accordingly. The hand that was not holding the parasol aloft found its way to the top button of the brown jacket he wore. Her gloved fingers fondled the button tugging it loose from the loop that incased it as the butlers own hand began its journey to a new destination. Long fingers relaxed their grip and trailed across the subtle jaw line of the women above him only to find refuge in strands of red.

"Do as your senior tells you and open your mouth for me" he ordered against her mouth. The obedient maid did as she was told only to pant as he pushed his tongue inside to meet hers. His intrusion was met with a grunt of uncertainty which he quickly silenced. The air around the two seemed to rise in temperature as she leaned into the man her tongue meeting his in a skillful waltz that turned into a heated tango, angling her head to the side Meylene allowed the kiss to excavate as the butler tightened his grip in her hair.

"Nghhhh" she protested yet he caught the noise inside his mouth as he silenced her, but she needed air. Her lungs wanted it now. The hand at his buttons pushed him back as she pulled away feeling as if she had just broken the surface of a pool for air. She breathed hard willing her heartbeat to come back to normal as she stared at Sebastian. Cheeks slightly colored he watched her in return as he waited for his lungs to recuperate after their depravation of oxygen. His eyes dashed over her features and a smirked crawled over his features a chuckle spilling past his lips.

"Definitely a phantomhive butler" she whispered and both present tensed as a loud voice echoed over the crowd.

"Lady Burchard! Cassidy's voice rang over the crowd. At this Sebastian pulled away from the shelter of the lacy parasol straightening his gloves and helping his wife to her feet as Cassidy emerged from the array of nobles, six boys in tow. Meylene smiled as Ceil pushed out of the group and stumbled forward coming to stand beside his mother, a look of relief on his face.

"Did you have fun dear?" she smiled laying her hand upon his head as he looked up

"….yes mother" he sighed and Meylene looked up smiling at Cassidy "Thank you for returning my son to me"

"Of course. Thank you for keeping me company" The loud women smiled in return "How about a cup of tea later?" she added and the red headed women nodded. "See you later than" she turned and walked off with the group of boys in her stead.

"Well shall we head out for the mid day meal" the maid smiled as Ceil pulled away from her hand

"Yes, good because I am hungry"

"We'll let us go and eat, for we need to be on time for the boating event that occurs this afternoon" Sebastian said pulling out his pocket watch, glanced at the time and closed it with a snap dropping it back into the pocket of his waist coat.

"Shall we then" he offered his arm to Meylene who lopped her own in his and headed through the crowd after their hasty young master….

Ceil Burchard sat on log next to the river arms crossed and a haughty look over his features 'what a waste of time going boating…we should be working on the murder case and not participating in such outings' he focused back on the outside world as a shadow fell over him. The tall dark haired demon looked at him through the glasses perched on his perfect nose. He leaned over lips close to the young boys ear

"What is it you wish me to do young master?"

"You have a sudden emergency with your business and must go meet with one of the representatives in a pub downtown"

"Yes…my lord" he straightened and walked off heading in the direction of the women included in their mission.

"Dear something has come up with company and I must go see to it right away. It's rather urgent" he said calmly. Looking back at him with understanding in brown orbs she sighed

"Of course, if you must leave your son and wife here and go to it I understand"

"Now dear don't be like that, I'll be back later" he said bringing her hand to his mouth in a formal show of affection.

"Of course and I'll be waiting" she smiled but faltered as the man pressed his lips to her cheek causing several of the women and children around them to titter in embarrassment and shock while the men just

chuckled. With a smirk he dropped his hat back onto his mane of black hair and headed for a carriage.

She watched him go and coughed gently hiding her face behind her fan. "Ceil our boat is ready!" she called and he sighed jumping off the log and walking over to the boat.

"hehe"

Ceil whipped around stopping in his tracks, it had sounded like the laughter was coming right against his shoulder 'what in hell's name'

"Ceil dear whatever is the matter" Meylene called from the boat. Their navigator stood inside already waiting.

"Nothing mother" he lied quietly and leapt inside.

"You sure you a'right lad" the man asked his accent thick and heavy like the morning fog.

"Yes, let's just go" he sighed settling his young body on the wooden bench across from the Burchard wife. Her eyes locked with his in questioning and he merely shook his head. Bringing her fan up she frowned eyes narrowing a fraction in disbelief.

'something happened' her eyes rested along the banks looking for anything suspicious, seeing nothing she relaxed beneath the shade her lacey parasol of white offered and settled for watching the landscape that passed them by on their watery transportation. The man pushed them along humming quietly to himself as Ceil seemed to ponder something of importance. Suddenly the blonde haired boy looked up stating angrily.

"What a second! I thought this river was supposed to be un sail-able for such small boats as outing boats like this. Closed down to the public due to unpredictable changes and all the deaths boating has caused due to such changes"

Meylene looked at the boy in horror than up at their guide hoping that this was only a misunderstanding.

"Aye your right about that Lad" he laughed but seeing the look of horror on her face he quickly added

"Ah but that was before Miss. Nothing to worry about now" he reassured her before turning back to look at Ceil.

"That's was true till roughly a year ago. They've installed a dam and a water ill since then allowing them to cycle and control the water so that it is usable for such pass times" he smiled and Ceil merely nodded with a sigh…..

Ceil tapped his finger impatiently against his clothed thigh in boredom and annoyance. He watched his mother who looked as if she was about to fall asleep sitting, her eyelids fluttering as her head bobbed.

"WHAT THE!" both grabbed the sides of the boat in panic as the boat rocked violently their navigator cursing.

"what in bloody 'ell is going on" he grabbed an hour planting his feet far apart as the boat rocked again.

"What is going on!" Ceil snapped watching water surge past the boat at an alarming rate. Suddenly voices reached their ears and the trio looked at the right side of the bank. A man was sprinting alongside the river yelling and waving his arms in panic. Squinting the navigator swore as he watched the signs the man was making. Whirling around he looked behind them.

"Dammit"

"What's going on?" Ceil demanded again causing the man to face him his voice coated with anger.

"EH Lad, Madam I suggest you 'old on tight to de side. It seems that the dam has broke, and the waters coming this way" he said gravely. Both phantomhive occupants lurched to their feet staring back where they had come from. Nothing seemed amiss and for a moment they deemed this as all a terrible joke, until they saw the waves.

"Fuck" the man swore "Get down you two!" he shouted. Meylenne stood frozen not heeding the man's warning as she watched in horror. The water which had been so calm and relaxing before resembled that of a toddler throwing at fit. It grabbed snarling and snapping as it raced towards them ripping and dragging the bank with it eroding the territory and he traveled, like a pack of wolves after a doe and its fawn. 'oh my g-' immediately rationality and duty slapped her in the face. She leapt forward throwing her stuff to the side and grabbed the young yanking him down to the bottom of the boat. He let out a cry of surprise and she ignored him as she clutched him to her using her body to cover his and placing herself as a shield just in time as the screeching waves slammed into the boat, capsizing and sending them all into the water.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing that came to Meylene's mind was the temperature, it was freezing. It seemed as if her limbs had begun to numb already in shock. Closing her lips tightly she secured the air that tried to escape from her lungs in shock. Brown eyes flew open as she realized that her arms were empty. Struggling she tried to right her world as she realized that the waves had dragged her under upside down refusing to let go of the tight grip. Franticly she searched for the boy scrabbling against the strong current. She wanted to weep in relief as she saw the phantomhive master not too far from her. What Meylene like was his color, it seemed as if the chill of the water was already set in and his lips were beginning to tint a nasty shade of blue. With a grunt and stretch feminine hands grasped young male ones. At this dark blue eye was revealed by a fluttering eye as it trained unfocused on the red head. With a heave she pulled his young body to her own and began to kick to the surface.

Swearing mentally she yanked at the skirts that began to twist around her legs dragging her down. With a grunt she yanked hard and stitches popped allowing her to flee from the garments and kick towards the surface. Breaking the surface she whimpered as the air stealing into her lungs felt like a knife. Quickly her concern fell to the boy whose head lolled back onto her shoulders.

"Ciel! Ciel!" she tapped his face hard, trepidation flooding her mind as he offered no response. Struggling forward she headed for the bank, her strength nearly failing her several times as random debris and water hit her from all sides. 'Must get to the bank' Unconsciousness threatened her as booted foot met solid ground. With a heave she pushed his body to the side of the soggy bank and partially out of the water, jumbling out after him she slid in the mud and destroyed follage crouching above the childlike body. "Ceil!" she tapped his face a couple times nearly letting out a scream of frustration when he didn't respond. 'he should have begun to drown that fast unless…" her hand found its way underneath her head bile rising up in her throat as she pulled her hand away covered in blood. 'concussion'

"Ciel! Ciel!" she tapped his face repeatedly the smacks getting harder with each passing moment. Her eyes dropped down to his chest, it wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing Yanking her bloody gloves from her hands she straddled the blue haired boy her hands settling straight on his breastbone and pushed down yanking back to let the chest rice. She began the process in sets of thirty at a two second interval. Clamping two fingers over his nose she leaned down and pressed her mouth to his blowing air into his lungs as she watched his chest rise then pulled back and repeated the process.

Compression sets

Rescue breathing

Compression sets

Rescue breathing

Compression sets

Rescue breathing

She sobbed in consolation as the body beneath her convulsed. She rolled his body onto his stomach as he vomited. She rubbed the shaking back and trembling shoulders of the pale boy too caught up to notice the danger that crept their way.

"Ciel" she pushed his bangs off of his forehead, and stopped him from getting to his feet "Don't stand, you hit your head and must have a concussion" she said quickly heading her words he leaned away from the vomit to lay on the ground. "Don't fall asleep either" she added and he merely nodded cringing at the pain this brought to his head, swiftly she looked up as a noise inside the trees alerted her. Years of training allowed her unnatural eyes to catch that sickening sighed, the gleam of light against the barrel of a gun. She shoved the boy aside "Stay down!"

"Meylene what is!" words lodged in his throat, the gunshot echoing through his ears as he watched his maid fall back and into the river. "MEYLENE!" he screamed and whirled around too look at the man stumbling out of the forest, gun in hand and a creepy smile to match.

"Don't worry you'll be with her soon. Say Goodbye boy!"

"SEBASTIAN!" at this the man froze

"Ugh!" blood spout from the attackers mouth as he stared in shock at the blood that also blossomed across his shirt. "What in hell" with that his eyes went blank and he hit the ground with a thud revealing a black haired man smirking as he wielded a set of butter knives.

"Just another showing that we only use the best items at the phantomhive manor" Sebastian smiled and walked over to the young boy lying in the mud.

"Are you okay my l-" SLAP! Sebastian merely blinked in response to the stinging of his cheek where Ceil had backhanded him.

"You bastard! Where the fuck were you! I could have died!"

"You weren't in that much danger or I would have been here Master" he said forcing a smile "Plus you had an assassin with you and-"he paused and the one visible eye of the phantomhive boy widened.

"Meylene!"

"Where is she?"

"She was shot and she fell in the river!" he recalled as he was lifted from the ground. Clinging to his butler his free eye scanned the water as Sebastian ran without faltering along the slippery bank.

"What happened, where did she go?"

"I'm not quite sure. I woke up and the next thing I know she's shoving me aside…there was a gunshot and she fell in the water"

'she couldn't have possibly been shot, her eyesight is too good for that…but she was also distracted…worried about Ceil and almost drowning herself…'his teeth ground together in concentration his eyes flashing a bright red as he scanned the water beside him.

"Sebastian! Over there on that tree branch!" Ceil said quickly pointing to the opposite side of the bank. Sure enough the phantomhive maid seemed to have been caught on some of the wreckage her limp form draped and tangled. Clinging to the demon as he leapt over the angry river he watched diligently, she hadn't moved. Ceil took no notice as he was set down in a safe location and the butler headed back into the water wading towards the women. His fists clenched in anger when Sebastian picked her up, her skin was beginning to carry a blue hint and she offered no response when she was picked up and carried towards the shore.

'her hearts still beating but she's not breathing' old eyes flitted over the feminine form as he laid it down on the bank merely acknowledging the boy that scrambled down through muck and mud towards them.

"Meylene" he tapped her face "Meylene!" he frowned 'wait a second' pushing her onto her side he yanked open the back of her dress buttons popping and flying into the air as he revealed the wrappings of her corset 'of course' with a wrench his broke up the strings that held her corset together tightly. The women immediately began to cough up water her small body bucking as she struggled for air brown eyes open inpanic. She gasped swallowing air in large amounts looking around in agitation.

"Meylene calm yourself" Sebastian ordered pulling her upper body up and flush against his as she began to shake due to the cold. Her breathing quieted down and she dropped her head against his shoulder.

"Wait" she sat up weakly and looked over as Ceil slid to a stop beside them falling to his butt with a sigh. She looked at the boy relief covering her face as tears brimmed over her bottom eyelids.

"Meylene what in the-" Ceil began in worry but his concern turned into a shout of confusion as he suddenly found himself knocked over by his maid and sprawled out across the mud.

"Meylene what is the meaning of" he was interrupted by the sound of her sobbing

"Young master you're alright! If anything had happened to you I don't know what I would've done!" She cried hugging the young boy tightly. At this the young man flushed suddenly at a loss of words. With a glare he ignored the butlers amused look and hugged the women back his young arms circling around the thin women's body resting his chin on her shoulder. He felt his eyes weigh down as the heat that radiated from her body soaked into his. Her female body was much difference from his, he was not a built boy by any means but her body was softer, comforting. The last time he had just sat and been held like this was before the fire, that terrible fire. 'with my mother…' Ceil let his eyes fall shut closing to the world and his head which felt like it weighed a ton slid to the side resting against Meylene's barely registering the fact that she straightened and pulled his young body into her lap. He didn't have the energy to push her away in embarrassment as his chin slid from her shoulder to let his cheek press against the naked flesh. 'I'm tired' and with that he let unconsciousness swallow him whole, in a warm deep embrace. The flickering of an oil burning lamp was the first thing Ceil phantomhive noticed when consciousness finally walked through his door "Water" he ordered and in a mere second his demon butler was leaning over his a glass in hand. He sat up slowly his body heavy and tool the glass drinking all of its contents in a mere three swallows. Pushing the glass back he sighed "explain"

"She's fine, unconscious but fine. The bullet merely grazed her arm and when the physician checked on her last her fever had broke."

At this tidbit of enough Ceil looked over to the side of the bed. She was not there which confirmed his thoughts that she was being kept in the inns infirmary. "alright"

"It is about three am you've been asleep since about two o'clock yesterday. When I returned to where I had found you the body of the man I had killed was no longer there and I was unable to trace it. I checked out the small dam and mill that had been installed to prevent such an occurrence to find that the ropes had been cut"

"So none of this was an accident"

"No my lord. At the scene I also found this"

Ceil looked up his eye training on the dagger that Sebastian held in his right hand but what caught his interest was what laid in his left, a lock of red hair. "So it was the murderers doing"

"it seems so"

"So we can officially say that we have caught his attention"

"Yes my lord" at this a nearly identical smirk slid across the male faces and Ciel laughed. With a jerk of his head his flicked the bangs out of his eyes and Sebastian went to draw the bath.

"Let the games begin"


	6. Chapter 6

Meylene blinked awake looking up at the wooden beams of the ceiling as she regained consciousness. She took notice of the dull throbbing in her upper right arm and the memories of the incident came flooding back to her at a fast pace. She relaxed as she also recalled that she had indeed found Ceil well and safe. Pressing her cheek against the pillow she looked towards the doorway as it creaked open and her two companions entered. Worry coursed through her quickly as she noticed Sebastian was carrying the young boy who had a wrap of bandages around his head. 'Ah yes the concussion'

"I see that you have awoken. How are you feeling?" Ceil said sliding to his feet slowly as Sebastian set him down at her bedside. With brown eyes she looked around to double check that they were indeed alone and she smiled.

"I am fine young master, now that I have seen that you are fine as well" she smiled her eyes welling up with tears of relief. Ceil looked unsure of what to do with the quiet crying women.

"u-um yes" he patted her hand "I'm fine" at this he smiled slightly "Sebastian told me everything and I want to thank you. You went beyond what is expected of a servant to do"

"Of course young master" she smiled her fingers locking around his small ones "….I…" she paused and seemed to struggle with her choice of words but smiled "Well I am a Phantomhive maid after all."

The smirk that slid over the boys face was nothing short of cocky. "Of course, I ordered Sebastian to hire the best"

She smiled at this and her eyes drifted to the bandaging "Your head"

"It wasn't bad enough to be a concussion the doctor said, Just a cut that welted….Though I'm still not allowed to walk anywhere" he scowled in disgust.

"Did anybody suspect anything" she asked quietly chuckling.

"As in what?" Sebastian asked and Meylene pointed to the blonde haired wig that the phantomhive boy wore.

"Ahh…no…that really wasn't a problem this time….he was seen separately. I took him to a doctor that has seen him since he was a babe. His clinic is not far from here"

Creak….

The trio's personality and positioning immediately changed as the door opened signifying that they were no longer alone. The brunette doctor paused in the doorway as he saw that the women he had left alone was no longer by herself. Her dark haired husband sat on the chair beside the bed while her young child lay on the bed next to her, horizontally, his arms folded on her stomach, chin propped up as she stroked the top of his blonde head.

The doctor smiled "Well nice to see you awake Mrs. Burchard"

She smiled his way "thank you"

"How are you feeling?"

"Just a little tired but other than that I am quite alright" she insisted and the older man merely smiled

"Ah I'll be the judge of that maam" he headed to the bed medical bag in hand causing the other two males in the room to move to the side. Ceil tapped his foot impatiently against the wood planked floor as he waited. Stepping back with a sigh the doctor smiled "Well you are out of immediate danger, though you have the slightest fever I'd like you to stay in bed till at least mid day today and sleep just as a precaution"

"So we can still go to the play together than right mother?" Ceil asked and Meylene nodded

"Of course sweetheart that isn't till around eight o'clock" she smiled and the boy mimicked the action

"But in the mean time she needs rest" the doctor said snapping his bag shut and straightened "So you might want to head out of here soon and let her sleep. I shall be back one more time at about noon Mrs. Burchard" he said putting his hat back on and then left the room.

At the closing of the door the three relaxed considerably in the glow of the candlelight.

"Play?" Meylene asked looking towards the blonde haired boy.

"Yes apparently there is a play tonight and it is as highly attended if not more so than the boating ride yesterday….and he definitely showed up yesterday with so many in attendance so no doubt he'll show up for another large event and cause mayhem. We just have to see if we can catch him" Ciel said getting to the floor.

"Now, let's head upstairs cause you'll need sleep before we head out to began to work" Sebastian said and the boy shrugged him off

"I'll head upstairs first and you fill Meylene in with what you told me" he ordered and headed for the door.

"Yes my lord" he bowed and only straightened when the door closed with a click behind the boy. The red headed women turned her attention back to the butler waiting. He sighed turning back around and sat down.

"So I take that this was all planned then" Meylene stated sinking back into the pillows on the bed and he nodded.

"It is about four am you've been asleep since about two oclock yesterday. When I returned to where I had found Ceil the body of the man I had killed was no longer there and I was unable to trace it. I checked out the small dam and mill that had been installed to prevent such an occurrence to find that the ropes had been cut. And at the scene I once again found a dagger and a lock of red hair"

"Were we the only ones on the river?"

"Yes by the time the dam was released it seems as if everybody had already headed in for afternoon tea and it was only your boat"

"So at least we know that he's being choosey about when he's letting all this happen"  
"it seems as if that is the case?"

"Can we assume that he does not wish to harm bystanders due to the incident."

"I would not jump to a conclusion like that so quickly"

"But if he wasent so choosy then he could have struck at any time and whipped out a bunch of people at once causing more chaos and therefore allowing less of a suspicion"

"Well that is possible" Sebastian agreed his chin coming to rest on his gloved knuckles "But he could have also done it at that time to make it less of chance that he would be stopped due to the fact that everyone was away at afternoon tea"

"But that also could be his downfall" Meylene concluded her eyes brightening with realization. Inhuman eyes trained on the women in questioning and she flushed avoiding his gaze to look at her hands for a second before looking back up to his. "Well, assuming that the murderer is indeed a member at the convention cant we check the records. I mean they have been taking attendance records and if we could get a hold of those records we can check for those who weren't at the tea yesterday and possibly narrow down the suspects."

"…that's actually a good point Meylene…but there's simply one problem. We have absolutely no idea if the murderer is an attendee of the convention, an outsider or an assassin for hire"

"I highly doubt that it is an assassin for hire" She said firmly as she ran her hands through her hair. He watched the movement his eyes following her hands before falling back to her face waiting for an explanation.

"I'm saying this from experience Sebastian. Assassins are hired for the sole purpose of murdering in the dark. Trained to wipe out the target as quickly and neatly as possible. Meant to leave not a trace or anything that could be used as clue against them or their current boss" she stated and he responded with a nod.

"I do not doubt your reasoning one bit and all situations so far rule out the fact that it is an outsider so that leaves the fact of them being an attendee." With that he stood up "Alright you rest and ill tend to the master. I'll be back to fetch you when the doctor permits your leave" With that he turned on his heel and left the room…..

That evening….

Time: 845pm

Scheduled Play start: 915pm

Meylene finished off getting dressed as she twisted her red hair back into a tidy not at the nape of her neck securing it with a decorative hair pin. Grabbing her hat she ascended the stairs quickly hoisting up the lavender skirts of her evening gown to meet her son and husband that sat down inside the lobby waiting for her. Her brown orbs locked on the man who stood to offer her his arm, his head tilted to the side as he smiled. To the untrained eye Sebastian was merely glad to see the women but to the ex assassin she caught the slight shake of his hair 'dammit checking the list was an absolute waste of time' she concluded also taking in the slightly surely mood the young boy was in as well. 'This is taking a lot longer than he had planned for and he is becoming unhappy about it' her hand rested on top of his head and she gave him a reassuring smile which he merely turned away from with a scowl. She heaved a sigh and turned forward as they followed the crowd heading out of the courtyard and down the street to a side meadow where a collapsible play stage had been set up.

'really what a simpleton set up. This is absolutely a joke. To think that nobles such as I are expected to sit in such conditions and watch what is most likely a amateur run play' he eyed the stage with contempt a scowl covering his features as they fell upon the benches that were merely logs that had been chopped into decent sizes and lined up like theatre seats out in the grass.

"Ahh how cute" Meylene exclaimed breaking his thoughts and her two male companions stared at her, one in disgust and the other in pure amusement. "I haven't been to one of these since I was little girl back in Scotland. They are much more popular over there than here in England" she continued quietly. Ceil merely watched her and sighed as they came to sit down on one of the makeshift benches. She tucked her skirt beneath herself as she sat in the middle of an annoyed lord and a bored butler. She hummed quietly fanning herself as she watched the families milling around them.

9:10…

"Ohhh I'm so excited" Meylene giggled and Ceil merely grunted as he was slumped over propping his chin in his hands with a scowl on his mouth.

"Ceil no slouching!" she scolded and he scowled at her but straightened anyways his father 'coughing' into his fist causing the boys anger to rile up inside of him.

"Sebastian be polite!" she snipped and whacked the butlers arm with her fan causing the boy to smirk and the man to glare. The rule enforcer merely smiled in triumph. She clapped her hands in excitement and those around her followed suit as the candles that lit the areas around the seating were being blown out out and lights flickered on up on the stage. A man dressed in black and stepped forward as he began to speak:

"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." (shakespere)

Ceil heaved a silent sigh 'I saw this play in London merely a month ago. This looks like an amateurs redo of it. Pathetic.' The hell bound boy let his thoughts drift off to other matters at hand whilst Meylene beside him leaned forward ever so slightly as she was diligent with her focus.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!" (shakespere)

Ceil felt his head bobbing, up and down as he fought against the wave of sleep that threatened his consciousness. Sleepy eyes widened as small hand pulled him the side so his head rested in a soft lap. His cheeks flamed red and he scowled in protest but stilled as Meylene hand rested on his shoulder whispering just under her breath. "Oh, hush thee, my baby; Thy sire was a knight, Thy mother a lady, both lovely and bright; the woods and the glens…"

"hn" he let his eyes fall shut and allowed sleep to take him 'Sebastian is here'

"Well, sir; my mistress is the sweetest lady-Lord,  
Lord! when 'twas a little prating thing:-O, there  
is a nobleman in town, one Paris, that would fain  
lay knife aboard; but she, good soul, had as lief  
see a toad, a very toad, as see him. I anger her  
sometimes…" (shakespere)

Sebastian watched the scene beside him take place while pretending to be pay attention to the play in front of him. Though he had to admit what was happening beside him entertained him much more than theamateur performance on the stage. He watched the young phantomhive boy sleep in the lap of his maid as she protectively stroked his thin arm and watched the actors. Yes much more entertained by the unusual scene was Sebastian that was until there was a blood curdling scream from behind the curtain, that's when everybody and everything lost it. Ceil jerked to consciousness horrified eyes looking at the stages as all the women screamed recoiling away from the stage.

Thump…thump…thump, feet hitting the wall of the stage only to swinging away and hit it again. The sound belonging to heel strapped feet, belonging to a outfit of stage proportions belonging to a red headed women whose life now belonged to the reapers and the noose that was tied around her neck. The actress who played Juliet had pushed her death scene a little forward in the plot and forsaken stabbing for a hanging. The curtains dropped quickly covering the suspended corpse as the manger came on stage sweating like a pig with nervousness.

"L-ladies and Gentleman I-" he was interrupted as the ground shook and the air erupted with screams.

"FIRE!" came the yell from behind stage, and with that all hell broke loose. The crowd surged up like a flock of panic stricken sheep scattering away from the jaws of a salivating coyote as the stage caught flames and roared into the sky.

"CEIL! SEBASTIAN!" Meylene screamed as she was knocked backwards and caught in the swarm of bodies. She winced throwing up her arms to block random hands and elbows that struck out of nowhere as instinct of those took over the people around her. All sense of order and culture left the mind like the bird from the nest. Losing her balance she felt her body strike the ground and she rolled away from the stampeding feet only to have to scramble away from the log seat that had not caught on fire from the one next to it. Stumbling back she pushed away her hair which had fallen out of the bun to curl around her face as she coughed holding a handkerchief to her mouth and nose as her brown eyes quivered in distress fully taking in her surroundings and situation. She was no longer in danger of the fleeing crowd, but was not in any better position in the least, for now she was trapped in a ring of fire…

Ceil clung to Sebastian as the butler dashed in and out of bodies with demon like speed offering the panicking humans no chance at even bumping into them as he escaped the crowd. With catlike reflexes Sebastian lifted their bodies into the air and out to the street beside the meadow landing without the slightest turbulence.

"What is going on?" Ceil demanded an answer as he was set upon the ground.

"I am not sure…but I will find out."

"But first!" Ceil said quickly and demon eyes flew to his. "I order you to find Meylene and bring her back here immediately!"

The butler merely smiled and bowed "Yes…my lord" and like the wind the pale skinned man was gone. Ceil leaned against a tree rubbing at his forehead in annoyance.

"Hehehe"

The young lord jerked to his feet and spun around "Whose there!"

"…."

"Show yourself!"

"hehe"

"Don't mock me dammit!"

"hehe…she's mine"

Ceil stiffened "What in hell's name are you talking about! Stop being a coward and show yourself!" he shouted and he was only met with silence….

Meylene shifted from foot to foot her eyes stinging in the smoke but she strained to keep them open as she looked for a way out. Fear began to seize her mind just like the smoke was to her lungs. 'Im trapped! There's no way out! I'm either going to suffocate or burn to death!' she fell to her knees coughing violently into the handkerchief her breathing turning to wheezing. Her watering eyes scanned the rushing shadows outside the fire as people continued to flee 's-somebody help' Suddenly she found two figure like shadows that weren't rushing by. 'h-h-help' limp as a rag dog she fell forward hitting the ground as she watched the smaller of the two shadows turn to the tall one. It seemed to be saying something and the taller one bowed as the small one disappeared . The last thing she heard before the lack of oxygen stole her consciousness was the hushed background yells of the crowd, the roaring of the fire and a strong masculine voice.

"Yes….Your Highness"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think :  
> CITATION:
> 
> "Romeo and Juliet: Entire Play." The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. Web. 20 Nov. 2011. .edu/romeo_.


	7. Visitor

Suddenly she found two figure like shadows that weren't rushing by. 'h-h-help' limp as a rag doll she fell forward hitting the ground as she watched the smaller of the two shadows turn to the tall one. It seemed to be saying something and the taller one bowed as the small one disappeared. The last thing she heard before the lack of oxygen stole her consciousness was the hushed background yells of the crowd, the roaring of the fire and a strong masculine voice.

"Yes….Your Highness"

Black eyes stared down at the unconscious female form sprawled out inside the circle of flames. The man pulled out a dog eared photo from his waist coat pocket his eyes flickering between the photo and the red headed women 'ah so that's why' he slipped the picture back into his pocket and bent over picking up her limp form from the dried out grass and turned on his heal her body swinging with no resistance in his arms as he headed for the wall of screaming flames. Bending at the knee he jumped into the air the flames licking the bottom of his finally polished shoes before landing on the other side no one taking notice due to the panic. He walked through the swarm his long legs  
carrying him in a swaying stride. His head bowed, face hidden by the shade of his top hat only revealing the smirk curling up the sides of his mouth.

"Really out in public?" he said calmly as he stopped in his tracks avoiding the kitchen knife at his throat. His eyes shifted the phantomive butler wielding the kitchen ware.

"The lady comes with me" Sebastian said coldly

"Really now? Well now I was the one who found her on the ground"

Gloved fingers tightened over the handle of the butcher knife as anger lit usually calm obsidian eyes "Hand her to me if you value your life"

"AH but I thought it was finders keepers losers weepers" he chuckled but silenced as a thin line of blood appeared on his neck as the serrated edges bit his skin.

"My master demanded his servant back and I will not shy away from creating a murder scene here and now to follow out his orders" Sebastian said coolly responding to the grimace over the man's face.

"Ne you're a very violent fellow aren't you…" He turned his arms outstretched and dropped the unconscious female disappearing with god like speed. Lunging forward Sebastian caught Meylene before she hit the ground as his dark eyes scanned the meadow for the mysterious man. With a grunt he stumbled to the side as the land around him began to catch fire. Taking off he ran to a safer clearing before coming to a stop on his knees his attention turning to the maid who had now begun coughing violently. Rubbing her back he waited silently for the mortal to finish. She looked up wiping her watery eyes.

"S-sebastian? The young master?" even such a short question sent the maid into a coughing fit and he nodded his hands pushing her hair from his face.

"The young lord is alright. I got him out immediately and he is waiting for our return." He said quietly and she nodded in her relief her cheeks coloring as she was pulled flush against the man.

"Did you see his face" Sebastian whispered as he noticed a medic of the London fire squad race their way.

"No" she shook her head in a flustered state as she felt hot breath on her neck "I passed out before he saved me and only woke up to see you" she choked out her world heating up as she felt lips press to the pulse in

her neck. Demon eyes narrowed as he felt a strange presence, his gloved hand tightening on the curve of her waist.

"I will leave you here with the medic and go find Ceil" he murmured eyes dropping lazily as he listened the thrumming of her heart. Even beneath the smell of burning grass and singed cloth he could still smell that unique scent that made up the ex-assassin. 'Exquisite' pulling away he let the women sit on the ground as he shrugged off his jacket.

"Madam! Sir!" the medic gasped through his mask as he finally reached the couple. "I need you to evacuate the area immediately. Are either one of you injured in anyway"

"My wife has inhaled a lot of smoke but I am fine" Sebastian replied firmly as he draped the jacket over the exposed slender shoulders of the women in front of him. "I ask you to get her out of here immediately while I go retrieve our son who I left in a safe zone" he said getting to his feet

"Yes sir!" he replied and Sebastian left the two at a run. Meylene watched the butler run away and disappear around a corner before she turned her attention to the hand the medic was offering her.

"Madam Can you stand"

"Um yes" she took his hand allowing him to help her to her feet and followed his leave out of the quickly burning field. Her small hands clutched at the black coat pulling it up to her nose as she inhaled quietly. This

was indeed Sebastian's coat for now it carried the same husky, edgy and almost addictive scent that the butler had. 'Almost dangerous' …..

Ceil sat quietly fuming inside the wash basin as Sebastian scrubbed his hair, he listened to the noise in the next room signifying that Meylene was still talking to the maid that was in charge of their room and laundry.

"I still can't believe you missed that man's face! He was more than likely an accomplice" he hissed.

"Forgive me my lord, it won't happen again"

"Damn right it won't"…..

Meylene sighed letting her hands drop to her hips as the maid left 'jeez and I thought I was incompetent about my job'

"Ohhh bassy!" a voice sang from the window. Meylene whirled around to see a long red haired male perched in the window. Green/yellow eyes peered over red rimmed glasses as sharp teeth formed a smile on his face shrugging at a long jacket of deep red

"what in the-" she clutched beneath her dress as the long legged male stepped out of the window.

"Well who might you be?" he frowned his hands propping on nonexistent hips in the most feminine way possible "And where's my Sebastian baby? His lips pursed in a pout as he scanned the room hopefully. "Are you going to answer me or" he dropped short as he found himself starring down the small barrel of a pistol. Eyes shifting up they locked with cold brown irises.

"Explain yourself. Who are you and what are you doing here. Hurry up about it! Before I end your life and call for the reapers" she said robotically not taking her eyes off the strange looking man.

"My, my aren't you annoying" he growled and watched her finger rest on the trigger.

"Don't test my patience. You won't be the first person I've killed within five minutes of meeting them. Trust me"

"Ay me?" he chuckled flipping his unnaturally long hair over his shoulder with a girl like giggle "I'm a butler to die for!" he laughed. At this Meylene swore she just lost a couple of IQ points as she watched him stickhis tongue out the side of his mouth and do some awkwardly off piece sign. "EPP!" he squeaked leaning backwards as the gun was shoved in his face.

"Name!" she barked

"G-Grell Sutcliff! NOT THE FACE NOT THE FACE!" he panicked and the women paused in shock.

'Grell Sutcliff! No way…Madam red…nah not even a resemblance between the two' her eyes narrowed in thought and annoyance as she shook the gun in front of his nose.

"NOT THE FACE!" he shrieked.

"Then tell me what you're doing here!" she ordered and he tittered nervously scaring the women as he blushed and began to wiggle his derrière.

"I'm here to see my lover. Seb-ooooh!" Grell hit the floor, bath brush leaving a clear imprint in his forehead.

"What did I say about coming around spouting such disgusting things Grell?"

Meylene turned to look over her shoulder at a very annoyed Sebastian. She lowered her gun to let it hang by her side as she saw no alarm or warning in the butler's expression.

"So he really is a friend of yours Sebastian" she said in bafflement and the demon grimaced.

"Not in the slightest…we've just worked together before"

"Ah Sebby! So bashful!"

Meylene looked up in surprise as the man was no longer on the hardwood floor but prancing around the phantomhive butler tugging at this sleeves and batting obviously false eyelashes. The dark haired man heaved a heavy side and touched his forehead in exhaustion as if he was used to this. The maid felt her eye twitch

'what the hell' she raised her gun back up "I can get him in one shot" she said flatly causing the grown man to shriek like a child and hide behind Sebastian.

"But that shot would cause a commotion…you can take him out back for all I care" he said flatly looking behind him at the red head that clung to his tail coat.

"Sebastian so cold!" he whined

"Sebastian! What the hell is he doing here!"

The three adults turned to look at Ceil who had finally come out of the wash room. His pale skin flushed from the hot water.

"Good question young master" Sebastian replied looking back the man "What are you doing here?"

"Welllllll my job had me in the neighborhood so I thought I'd drop by and see you" he flirted fluttering his lashes.

"And what poor soul had to meet with you tonight? I shudder at the thought of you being my last thing to see" Ceil scoffed allowing Sebastian to pull back the covers for him.

"Oh very, very interesting!" Grell chimed plopping himself down on top of the bed spread "Some wretched women got herself hung at a performance this evening." He totted with glee.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust at his improper attitude she hooked the gun back into the holster under her dress before she straightened and asked.

"Do you work with the undertaker then?" at this he smirked, his sharp teeth catching the light.

"You could say that…"

Out of the blue Ceil looked over at Meylene "Meylene do me a favor and go downstairs to the restaurant. I want something warm to drink, order something for everybody and bring it up."

She blinked in shock at the order but bowed quickly "Yes young master!" she turned in a hurry her skirts twirling around her as she rushed out the door and down into the public area…..

"Really master?" Sebastian asked his eyebrow arching in question.

"Meylene reminded me of something when she mentioned the undertaker" Ceil peered up at the reaper with his eye"

"Grell you saw her cinematic record" he said flatly and he stared at him confused.

"So what of it"

"It wasn't suicide was it? It was a murder" he inquired with positivity. The ex butler looked at the young boy covered in the shadows of the candlelight with calculating eyes.

"If you know than why are you asking" he said smoothly leaning back on his elbows to flash a 'sexy' grin at Sebastian.

"Because I'm here chasing a murderer and I think they are the same one. So I need consolation that she was indeed murdered…plus all the murders that have been occurring around here as of late. You haven't been storming in and trespassing on my property in almost two weeks. You've been rather busy here cleaning up the murder victims haven't you? Red headed female murder victims."

"Ah…you know information comes with a price lord phatomhive" he said mockingly "especially for little brats like yourself"

The comment led the dark eyed boy to glare in contempt but he leaned back his expression changing to bored.

"Alright…how about this. The next day that I can spare Sebastian for an entire day, he will spend it with you" he said tilting his head to the side with a sly smirk "How does that sound"

"A whole day!"

"Yes"

"Whatever I want! The reaper said excitedly practically drooling and the boy shrugged his adolescent shoulders.

"Why not"

"My lord" Sebastian stated flatly through the shrieks of joy that the Grell began emitting.

"Information Grell!" Ceil snapped ignoring the demon. Fanning himself the red head giggled pushing up his glasses.

"Pushy, pushy. Well I'll tell you what I can" he sighed crossing his legs and arms in unison with a sniff

"…."

"Well you are correct. The women's death at the play was not suicide. It was a murder and yes I have been in charge of all the women that have died at this little convention and they have all been killed by the same

person, always at night and always in one single take out"

"Can you tell me who it is"

"That I cannot, strictly confidential. I haven't even been told the name, and every time I view the cinematic records I only catch a glimpse of the murderer and never his face, always hidden in the shadows of his top hat. A very smartly dressed fellow, tall, lanky and well kept."

Ceil looked at Sebastian who nodded with saying "Yes that describes the man that had Meylene earlier this evening"

"Continue with as much info as possible" Ceil said firmly. Clearing his throat Grell started up again.

"Well the man always comes after the women when they are alone and well, from what I've noticed that last time he does not seem to be working alone. There always seems to be someone pulling the strings, commanding the man. Quite a few times I have seen the shadow of a young person, someone of your age standing way back or watching from above. Never can I see his face either, only hear his laughter. Which eventually turns into sobbing than angry crying, the man always returns to the little boy…that's the farthest any of their records go. They all die after that."

"So there are never any signs or attempts before their death. Just done in one swipe"

"Exactly"

"Is there something similar about their deaths at all?"

"Besides the red hair and all?"

"Yes like the killing methods or something, or words spoken by the man in black"

"just blood"

"Blood? What do you mean"

"Anytime they are killed there always covered in blood. Blows to the head, stabbing, shooting and even one time…as if she had been punched through the chest"

"Every time except this last time?"

"Yes"

"Can you tell me what was different about these women and the last one?"

"Well…all the ones before were members of this little festival you humans are holding"

"…" Ceil looked down at his hands on his lap his brow furrowed in concentration as he began to sort through the information that was laid out before him.

"….my lord…"

"Sebastian?" the boy looked up in hope that the butler had come up with something he hadn't yet pieced together. He did not like the look of startled distress in the older man's eyes as they bored into his .

"Meylene…she went out alone…"

"Shit…" the word hadn't even left the boy's mouth before the butler was gone the door slamming open behind him…

"….and that should be all" Meylene smiled at the waiter as she leaned against the counter.

" 'aight maam that should be ready in bout…oh say twenty minutes"

"Alright" she smiled and with that left the small restaurant fastening the cloak she had grabbed on the way out. Pulling the hood up over her head she curled the material around her body and left the front door 'I feel like a little bit of a nighttime walk while I wait for the bedtime tea' humming quietly she walked down the street her heals clicking in odd sounds against the cobblestone. It was late at night and there wasn't even a single lamp lighter on the streets anymore. Nobody out for that matter. Looking around the Scotland girl recognized her surroundings and stopped at the mouth of a dimly light alleyway 'oh! If I remember correctly this is a little short cut to that set of cute little shops down here. The hat shop and the tea shop! Oh and that adorable shop of dolls! Hmm maybe before we head out of London I should tell Master Ceil about it and he can get a gift for Miss. Elizabeth. Oh I'm sure shell adore something so cute and delicate' Driven on by the idea of the cute doll shop she headed into the alleyway singing to herself.

"London ba shi o chi ru, o chi ru, o chi ru  
London ba shi o chi ru, My Fair Lady  
(London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, Falling down.  
London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady.)

Tetsu to hagane de tsukure, tsukure, tsukure.  
Tetsu to hagane de tsukure, My Fair Lady  
(Build it up with iron and steel,  
Iron and steel, iron and steel,  
Build it up with iron and steel,  
My fair lady.)

Tetsu to hagane ja magaru, magaru, magaru.  
Tetsu to hagane ja magaru, My Fair Lady  
(Iron and steel will bend and bow,  
Bend and bow, bend and bow,  
Iron and steel will bend and bow,  
My fair lady.)

Kin to gin de tsukure, tsukure, tsukure.  
Kin to gin de tsukure, My Fair Lady  
(Build it up with silver and gold,  
Silver and gold, silver and gold,  
Build it up with silver and gold,  
My fair lady.)"

She came to a stop with a frown as she hit a dead end "Oh dear I guess I got the wrong one. Fiddlesticks I was positive this one was the right one"

"No it's the right one alright" a deep voice came from behind. Tensing she jerked around in anger and fright. Three large men stood in front of her blocking her pathway. Her eyes narrowed taking in their positions and her possible escape routes. The ground and the scenery around it seemed to be painted with a silver acrylic paint for everything shined. She was grateful that the moon was bright but it offered no real help in the fact that she was trapped.

"No I'm quite sure, it's the wrong one. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen I must be on my way." She took a step forward only to pause as they mimicked the motion. "Now now this is not very nice, please remove your selves from my path."

"Ah lady we aint causin no trouble"

"Please move"

The men only chuckled looking at each other in amusement causing anger to rise in the red head.

"Move the fuck out of my way before I do it for you!" she shrieked

"Eh that aint becomin of a lady" one of the men frowned puffing on a cigar. "is it bernie" he frowned looking at the tallest of the group.

"Nah it isn't Eddy. What do you think Charlie?"

The one that had remained silent till now just shook his head a cruel grin crossing over his crass features as a thick hand slid into his coat pocket only to pull out a shot gone. "Maybe we should teach her a lesson…

You know what the man told her. Grab her!" at this the ones named Bernie and Charlie lunged forward and the ex assassin sprung into action.

Meylene dodged the two burly men, knocked into a trashcan which she shoved forward towards their bumbling feet. In an instant she shoved her hand beneath the lengthy material of her gown and yanked out two pistols. With a kick and a roll she was out of the way of the roaring men, viewing the world upside down her finger kissed the trigger "you're out" The two shouting men came to a stop as Charlie hit the ground, dead. The maid pushed herself off the ground with a hiss of disgust as the blood leaked out of the fat corpse and onto her hair. She rubbed sprayed blood off her face before cocking the next pistol at the man. Wait! Man! Where'd the other one go!

With a swear and a flash of pain she dropped the guns as strong hands gripped her wrists.

"Hands off!" Backwards kick, roundhouse kick and a right hook to the nose brought the man crashing to the ground. Head met concrete and life was swallowed by death. In the midst of stumbling over a lifeless leg she screeched in pain as Bernie grabbed her hair.

"You stupid bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

"Let go!" she grabbed the pistol and lifted it up towards the shadow that loomed over her. A shot ended this man's life as well and he left his body to crush the women he had been previously attacking.

"nghh!" the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth as she bit her tongue. But at least it was quiet around her now, the men that had assaulted her were dealt with and gone and it had taken merely a minute.

Shuddering in disgust she gagged at the warm wet feeling that was now sliding across her back as the man bleed out onto her small body, she already was laying in a pool of the blood from the other two. She had managed to slay the men in a perfect triangle. Scrambling at the ground and the body above her she slithered out from beneath the dead weight and rolled onto her back panting for air. A frown deepened her features as she noticed a all too familiar item sticking out of Charlie's jacket.

Reaching forward she pulled out the two items, to her dismay they were duplicates. A dagger and a lock of red hair. With a shake of concern she pocketed the items so that she may take them to her master. That's when movement caught her eye. Grabbing her pistol she looked up just in time to see the body of a child disappear around the corner….

Sebastian dropped to the cobblestone of the streets below where he had been racing across the roof tops. The scent of blood and a hurrying figure caught his attention.

"Meylene?" he called stepping towards the women huddling under a cloak.

"Sebastian!" Meylene exclaimed in relief letting the cloak drop. She watched as dark eyes widened in shock and dismay as he looked at her. With a blink she realized how she must look. Hair a mess covered in dirt and soaked in blood. Not exactly a pleasant walk in the park. "Well let me explain" she began but never finished.

"eh!" she gasped as she was yanked forward hands gripping her shoulders tightly

"That's not your blood" he said flatly his eyes roving her form quickly and she shook her head in silence, caught off guard by the proximity and the intensity of the man's reaction. "You're not hurt?"

"uh uh"

"Well than" the butler relaxed loosening his grip on her shoulders "I'm going to take you back to the hotel, you can shower and then talk" he straightened

"Yes" she nodded then gasped in horror clapping her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong!" he whirled around to look for signs of danger.

"I forgot all about the tea!" she cried and the butler merely stared at her. "Oh no! Oh no! The young master is going to be absolutely furious with me! He always has his tea at night and-"

"Shut up"

"Eh-mmm" the scatterbrained maid had no chance to continue and frankly didn't want to for she found herself much more interested in the man that was kissing her. Eyes fluttering shut she leaned into the masculine body that towered over hers. Warm lips slanted over her own as he stole her oxygen. Hooking her fingers with his she let her head drop back allowing the man too kiss her with much more intensity. An indescribable taste flooding taste buds as tongue met tongue

'Exquisite' his senses hummed in delight as he tasted the women beneath him. The quiver of her slender body as it submitted to his attack. The rising temperature of her skin as she shivered. Annoyance slammed into him like a freight train and it was revealed with an unsatisfied grunt as she pushed away. Masculine pride hit his current human body as he took in the heaving of her chest, her swollen lips and her shinning eyes.

"I-I am covered in blood, cold, in shock and tired. I am not going to stand in the middle of a street in the middle of London and snog you. I want to go back to the room. Now" with a turn of the body she headed towards the hotel a determined spring in her step. Shock radiated through his body.

'she did not-' he chuckled and the noise continued to rumble in his chest as he followed her through the streets. 'she did. She just stood up a demon! A demon!' his now stained glow raked its way through his hair as obsidian eyes glinted with amusement. 'what a rarity indeed, seems like ill play longer than I thought'


	8. Here we go

RECAP

"I-I am covered in blood, cold, in shock and tired. I am not going to stand in the middle of a street in the middle of London and make out with you. I want to go back to the room. Now" with a turn of the body she headed towards the hotel a determined spring in her step. Shock radiated through his body.

'She did not-'he chuckled and the noise continued to rumble in his chest as he followed her through the streets. 'She did. She just stood up a demon! A demon!' his now stained glow raked its way through his hair as obsidian eyes glinted with amusement. 'What a rarity indeed'

Stepping into the basin of warm water Meylene sighed in relief letting her body sink beneath the surface. Watching red tendrils of hair float out in the water her mind drifted off 'I wonder how finny and bard are doing. Probably blown things up a couple times now or destroyed the garden. We haven't gotten a letter so the mansion seems to be still standing' giggling into her hand she envisioned the last time bard had tried to cook, him and that flame thrower of his.

The ex soldiers afro hairdo was absolutely priceless. And that garden...oh the suffering the phantomhives garden had gone through once finny had taken up the position of head gardener…well only gardener. Those poor trees, everything from weed killer wipeouts to fires; it was a miracle anything was still able to grow there.

She dropped her head back on the rim watching steam curl up against the ceiling. 'The Phantomhive manor…home of the last of the Phantomhive lineage. Ceil Phantomhive the earl of Phantomhive. The queens guard dog. Head of the Phantomhive toy company. Fiancée to Ms. Elizabeth Middleford. The young master carries so many tittles, so many duties weighing down on the shoulders of a twelve year old.' She rolled over with a sigh folding her arms on the edge and propping up her chin 'and an orphan on top of that…but at least the young master isn't alone…he has Sebastian. He and Sebastian seem to have an unbreakable bound of some sort. I have no clue when they met and how they came to such closeness…but he is always there for master Ceil, through thick and thin it seems' turning back around she sank beneath the water completely 'he's not joking when he says he's one hell of a butler' ….

"Sebastian how long is she going to be in there?" Ceil snapped impatiently setting his teacup with a small clank. He watched in annoyance as his butler set out clothes for the next day while being followed by a crooning death god.

"I'm not sure my young master" the butler replied smoothly "But do take care to remember that she was nearly mugged in a back alleyway. She is probably in a bit of shock plus she was quite chilled when I found her"

"tch! I know that" he sighed crossing his arms as he leaned back against the headboard. "This sounds like it might be a clue. This is taking long enough and quiet enough damage has already occurred! Her majesty will be getting anxious if I do not wrap all of this up soon"

"If you want my lord I can go check on her and tell her to move along, to ignore the fact that within the last two days she's been shot, nearly drowned, almost burned to death and within the last 30 minutes nearly mugged and possibly raped" he said calmly with a smile on his face looking back at the impatient child propped up on the bed. The blue haired boy gaped at him like a fish out of water but switched to glaring at the man before looking away pretending to focus on the decorative wall paper. Childish whims and common sense mixed with what seemed like a large dollop of guilt played across his young features.

"Just leave her be!" the young boy scowled in annoyance. "Order something for to her to eat and drink"

"Yes my lord" he said bowing and headed out of the candle lit room and into the dark hallway, vanishing as the door closed behind him.

"You didn't go with him" Ceil stated flatly as his attention turned to the red headed man that was sitting on the desk across the room filing his nails.

"Well that's what Bassy told me to do" he sniffed pocketing the file as he flipped red hair over his shoulder jumping off the desk. With the most ill fitting swing of the hips the male sashayed across the room. The young Phantomhive wrinkled his nose in disgust and touched his forehead in annoyance.

"The freaks that gather around me"…

Leaning back she kicked up her legs watching the water slid down pale legs. Resting her head against the edge of the large basin she hummed to herself in content, finally glad to warm and clean again. She rubbed a hot wash cloth over her toned calves and up her thighs to push against a flat stomach and over full breasts. Turning her attention to her arms she nodded in approval dropping the cloth back into the soapy water with a plop. Threading her fingers through her fiery red hair she leaned over to grab the shampoo off the floor only to find it missing.

"Eh where in the world I just put it there" that was when she noticed the presence. She looked over her shoulder quickly glaring through the steam only to open her mouth to scream.

"Thieving bitch" in the next moment a mouth covered hers. In horror she flung her arms forward in protest. 'What in hells name! WHY THE FUCK IS HE KISSING ME!'

"Don't!" he ordered and the red headed ex butler slammed his hand over her mouth forcefully to silence her. In futile efforts she tried to tear his hand from her mouth only to find that his strength was unnatural. Wincing in pain she glared at the man as she was slammed against the side of the basin pinning her shoulder. "How come bassy will kiss you but not me?" he pouted "I'm a much better kisser than you"

"You know I really hate women and children" he smirked through razor sharp teeth outlined with blood red lips. "Especially a woman who seems to get close to my bassy" Green yellow eyes locked with brown orbs. She grabbed at his arms her nails digging into the sleeves of his long red jacket eyes narrowing in defiance. The shinigami's smirk widened in a sick manner "now what should we do about you becoming an annoyance"….

"She's talking so long…and where did Grell go" Ceil scowled sliding from the bed and too the floor. His stocking feet made no noise as he stopped outside the bathroom door.

"Meylene!" he called his hands on his hips, his annoyance heightened as there was no response. "Meylene!" 'why is she not responding!...where is grell' he grabbed the handle and called once more. "Meylene! Are you in there! Meylene!...I'm entering" he pushed the door opened only to stop in shock as he saw the scene before him. What he had expected he was not sure, but it certainly wasn't this. His maid seemed to be trapped beneath the reaper. She clawed at his arms as he held her trapped in the water a hand silencing her voice as he kneeled on the edges of the basin pushing her further and further downwards.

"SEBASTIAN!"

What happened next was merely a blur and happened in seconds. "Young master please go wait in the bedroom" he smiled. A blue eye found a shinigami struggling for air and his maid leaning over the tub rubbing the back of her hand over her mouth in what looked like utter disgust. The young boy looked at the man scrambling inside his butlers death grip. He nodded and turned leaving the bathroom…..

"Now, now" the smile dropped from his face his eyes narrowing as he turned his attention to the grim reaper. "You are going to leave immediately Grell. I don't have time to kick your sorry ass right now. Plus it would make a mess that I don't feel like cleaning up." His voice dropped an octave and carried a bone chilling tone "Leave right now" he dropped his hand and the red headed man stomped his foot in anger but flew out of the bathroom quick as a flash as anger sparked in glowing red eyes. The butler turned his attention to the woman in the room with him. She sat on the basin edge wrapped in a towel her wet hair sticking to her skin as she looked at him.

"You called him Grell" she said flatly "Grell Sutcliff…he wouldn't happen to have been Madam Red's butler" she said calmly. He looked up pulling his glove tightly over his fingers.

"You noticed"

"There are certain quirks in each individuals personalities that are uniquely their own"

"Ah yes. That is indeed the same one."

"Well he's gone through quite the transformation" she sighed pushing her hair back from her neck to fall behind her shoulders.

"Now Meylene"

She looked up in shock to find him suddenly in her face. She leaned back slightly "Y-yes"

"I come in here to find you pinned beneath our guest in the tub" he said flatly yet a smile crept onto his features "I would like to know what happened"

"Well…" she swallowed clutching her towel tighter "Um he came in. um grabbed me said he didn't like women"

"And that's it" his head tilted to the side the smirk dropping from his face "Your lips are swollen"

"…..you saw it he had my mouth covered"

"For an assassin that was an absolutely terrible lie"

"Sorry about that"

"Make sure you watch that, that's what you were hired for"

"Of course Mr. Sebastian" she closed her eyes letting the man kiss her. She watched him as he pulled away his gloves wet from being run through her wet hair. His eyes narrowed in amusement as he smirked.

"Disinfectant. A Butler must keep everything clean and in order at all times" he stood up and straightened his clothing "Now the young master awaits you in the bedroom and there is also some tea and a meal" he headed to the door closing it behind him. She dipped her feet back into the water with a scowl

"Dammit it's cold"….

"What was all that about Sebastian" Ceil demanded looking at his butler for an explanation.

"Young master it was Grell" he sighed and at this the boy fell silent, looking at it that way answered everything, it was Grell.

"Forgive me master. I didn't mean to take that long" Meylene murmured coming out in her nightgown and bathrobe.

Ceil frowned "Well it's a-" 'If you want my lord I can go check on her and tell her to move along, to ignore the fact that within the last two days she's been shot, nearly drowned, almost burned to death and within the last 30 minutes nearly mugged and possibly raped' he looked away "Well it's alright" motioning to the bed in front of him he pointed out a tray set up for tea and a light meal consisting of rolls and soup. "Well hurry on about it! Sit down and eat" he ordered. With a small smile she bowed and sat down nodding her thanks as the butler in disguise poured her tea. She ate quietly, ignoring the two men that watched her and waited for her to finish. As soon as she set her tea down the Phantomhive boy sat straight up

"I want to know what happened" he said quickly and she nodded motioning to her dress which lay across the chair by the bathroom door.

"In the right pocket you'll find a knife and a lock of hair…just like the other ones" she watched as Sebastian walked over to the dress his hand disappearing into the pocket only to re appear holding the items she has said were there.

"So it's safe to say that this is connected to all the murder cases. How did you get them Meylene" a young blue eye focused on her.

"It was in one of the pockets of the men that attacked me"

"Tell me everything. From the moment you left the room"

"Yes" folding her hands in her lap she took a breath and began to retell the incidents that had occurred merely two hours ago "Alright" she smiled and with that left the small restaurant fastening the cloak she had grabbed on the way out. Pulling the hood up over her head she curled the material around her body and left the front door 'I feel like a little bit of a nighttime walk while I wait for the bedtime tea' humming quietly she walked….'oh! If I remember correctly this is a little short cut to that set of cute little shops down here. The hat shop and the tea shop! Oh and that adorable shop of dolls! Hmm maybe before we head out of London I should tell Master Ceil about it and he can get a gift for Miss…"London ba shi o chi ru, o chi ru, o chi ru  
London ba shi o chi ru, My Fair Lady  
(London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, Falling down.  
London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady.)….. "No it's the right one alright" a deep voice came from behind. Tensing she jerked around in anger and fright. Three large men stood in front of her blocking her pathway…."Let go!" she grabbed the pistol and lifted it up towards the shadow that loomed over her. A shot ended this man's life as well and he left his body to crush the women he had been previously attacking….. Reaching forward she pulled out the two items, to her dismay they were duplicates. A dagger and a lock of red hair. With a shake of concern she pocketed the items so that she may take them to her master. That's when movement caught her eye. Grabbing her pistol she looked up just in time to see the body of a child disappear around the corner…."

She sighed pushing hair out of her face to look at the boy "and after that I ran into Sebastian"

"And that's all?"

"Yes master"

"hn" the boy stared at his ring stroking the blue gem slowly as he took in and processed all the information that had just been laid out before him. "Well it seems that the murderer is getting either bold or desperate. What he would be desperate about I have no idea." His eyes narrowed in thought. "Do you think he's on to us?"

"I highly doubt it or else all of us would have been attacked already master" Sebastian said from his seat in the chair next to the bed. "All the past occurrences have been aimed at Meylene except for the boat incident. That was both of you but then the attacks changed" he added coolly.

"And the nature of the attacks have changed" The maid pointed out in realization. "the first attack was a warning, the second tried to kill the young master and myself, the third….clearly the fire but…didn't you say that the man was trying to carry me away somewhere" she turned her attention to the butler in questioning.

"Yes it seems as if he had rescued you from the flames and was bringing you somewhere else"

"And during the fire I saw not only a tall man's figure but that of a child as well. Then with tonight's attack the men who were after me said that they were ordered to capture me…and right after I finished killing off the three of them I saw the shadow of a child fleeing from around the scene."

"It can't all be just a coincidence" Ceil concluded looking up at his two servants "It seems either he might be wary of us or…well I'm not sure why he went from trying to kill to trying to kidnapped a red haired mother" he bit down on his thumb in confusion.

"To answer that question we do not yet have enough information yet" the maid paused mulling over something "Young master you don't think the murderer has figured out who you are and has possibly tried to kidnap me so that he can use me as a ransom to make you get off his trail so that he may go back and continue his previous work?"

"Highly doubtable, that would be too much work and if they knew who he was they would have heard the rumors about our Lord's intensity on his missions for the Queen. Taking someone who is not even a family member would not distract the young lord from his goal. It would be much easier just to kill him. Obviously that is not what is going on since now the focus has seemed to fall on you" Sebastian sighed his gloved fingers brushing his temple in annoyance.

"So we are back to square one with not any new information on the murders or anything!" Ceil spat angrily.

"Do you think that they would fall for a trap?" Meylene asked and thoughtful silence fell over the room.

"You mean using you as bait" Sebastian stated dryly and the red head nodded quickly.

"It seems like it might be the best plan of action at the moment. Lure him out so that we can confront him and capture him therefore ending the mission as quickly as possible" she continued and Ceil watched her closely.

"Are you certain you want to do this Meylene" the boy asked quietly. He leaned back slightly in surprise as the torrent of emotion that filled the brown orbs staring at him.

"If you're asking if I'm scared. Yes. That I'm willing to put myself in danger? Then that answer is also yes. My master lives to serve his queen. I live to serve my master. My master loves his Queen. And…and I love my master" a smiled of sincerity spread over her features "if my master is happy than I am happy"

The earl of Phantomhive sat stunned his cheeks coloring red at the sudden confession from his servant. He looked away quickly usually pale cheeks red enough to make the roses of the imperial garden jealous. "Alright then" he coughed looking at anything but the maid sitting in front of him. She smiled at this and her attention focused to the ticking clock on the bedside dresser.

"OH MY GOODNESS ITS PAST MIDNIGHT!" she shrieked leaping to her feet and startling the two men next to her. "There is supposed to be get together breakfast tomorrow morning so that they can close the courtyard to prepare for the ball!" she squeaked.

"Ball?" Sebastian asked a gleam springing into his eyes. "This might just be the opportunity that we were waiting for" he said a smirk curling up the corners of his sly mouth.

"How so Sebastian" Ceil scowled

"That shall be left for the morning time my master" he smiled his eyes closing. "Now Meylene is quiet right, it is late." He got to his feet and straightened his coat tails. "Off to bed then"…..

Meylene moved around the room silently as she unloaded the ball gown that had been packed in the suitcase for such an occasion. Placing it along with all her garments for the night on a chair she turned to grab the days clothing. Sebastian had retreated to the bathroom to dress and she waited for him so she could exchange places and do the same. Silence filled the room except for the quiet breathing of the young boy still asleep in the bed.

Sitting down she heaved a sigh and began to remove the braid from her hair letting her hair fall down around her shoulders. Leaning over she lifted the current just enough to peek outside. The sun was already warming the city of London as it began its climb into the sky higher and higher until it would eventually drop. Then his sister the moon would rise bringing with it the excitement and shadows of the night. She shifted in slight nervousness; tonight dangerous things were likely to take place. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the man behind her until he touched her shoulder.

She looked behind her quickly and up into Sebastian's face. He motioned for her to head to the bathroom to change. Standing up she walked past him quietly heading for the bathroom as he went to wake up the young master. Sighing she went into the bathroom carrying her dress which was several pounds of expensive material…..

"My Lord it is time to wake" Sebastian said calmly as he pulled open the curtains allowing the morning sun to spill across the bed. The young adolescent murmured in discontent turning away from the light.

"It's too bright"

"Forgive me my Lord but it is time to get up" He said walking towards the bed clothing folded neatly in long clothed arms. The young boy sat up with a sigh as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes watching the butler lay out his clothing along the foot of the bed. Pushing the covers off of his petite body he swung his legs over the edge and let his feet dangle. Waiting calmly he allowed the older man to begin work on the buttons of his white night shirt.

"Are you ever going to tell me what this plan of yours is" Ceil questioned raising his arms to allow the butler to put the jacket on him.

"When Meylene returns we can discuss it my young master" He tied off the small blue ribbon at the neck of his master's shirt than turned to retrieve the stockings and shoes that sat waiting in the bedside chair. Pausing in surprise he found the shoes no longer on the chair but presented in front of his face. Looking up he watched Meylene hold the shoes out to him red faced and smiling.

He thanked her with the slightest of smirks and turned back around to finish dressing the adolescent seated before him.

"Well she's here so get on with it Sebastian" he spat. The butler sighed getting to his feet and straightened his tie.

"Alright then, this is what I had in mind..."….

Ceil scratched at his wig in annoyance 'so damn itchy!' Meylene watched the boy's actions with a sympathetic smile on her face. Placing one hand on the railing and the other to lift her skirts she followed Ceil down the stairs towards the entrance of the inn.

"So is it like a giant breakfast in the courtyard or something?" Ceil asked peering over his petite shoulders to look up at the women portraying his mother. Nodding in response she opened up her parasol as they exited the building and headed towards the noisy square.

"Do you really think that he will fall for it?" she asked quietly as a hand pressed to the middle of her back.

"With his current set of attempts I believe so" Sebastian replied looking down at the slim women beside him. Her brown eyes were glued to the boy who was walking in front of them. "That was quite the little speech you gave last night" he commented his gaze following hers.

"um" she blushed her eyes dropping to the freshly sprayed cobblestone only to look back up at the adolescents retreating back "But it was all true" she looked up at the butler who turned his obsidian gaze to her. "I love him and that's all there is too it" her voice was firm yet gentle as she watched Ceil. Laughter tumbled past rose colored lips as the Phantomhive in disguise was bombed with greetings by several boys his age.

"Which reminds me…I have to thank you Sebastian" she looked up at the butler who returned her gaze yet with slight puzzlement.

"For what may I ask Meylene?"

"For bringing me to the Phantomhive manor. I know that you chose me only because my skills were useful to the young master yet that day turned my life around. I no longer kill to get money from petty nobles who throw tantrums after a quarrel and think that killing is the only way to resolve the problem. Spoiled brats pretending to men as they chase revenge inside the shadows of deceit and hatred. The only time that I am required to kill is when greedy nobles chase after a young boy who has done no ill harm towards them unless they have done wrong first. I do it to protect lives" her hands tightened on the handle of her parasol and she twisted the contraption around in circles. "And for that I thank you"

"It was merely for the young master" he replied quietly now also watching the boy. "I am tied to him for the length of his life. I have sworn to never leave his side and protect him even to the cost of my own breath. Following his orders without hesitation or disloyalty. He needed adequate protection and you along with Finny and Bard fit the positions for hire to the T."

"Still" raising up on tip toe rosé lips brushed pale skin as for the first time the maid kissed the butler. "I thank you"….

"mmmh! Soo good" the red head purred. The Burchard family sat on a picnic blanket in the grass surrounded by many identical scenes. Waiters walked in out and out of the family units serving duplicate helpings to the attendees of the conventions.

"So we go up earlier to eat breakfast on the ground" Ceil stated flatly unhappiness covering his face like a mask.

"But Ceil it is so much fun eating with everyone" Meylene said her voice practically bouncing with energy. The energy around them was indeed a pleasant one. People were beginning to wake and take with each other over the morning meal. Being outside only added to the crisp atmosphere. The meal had been set up beneath large full leafed trees that danced slowly in the calm breeze that swept through. Sunlight dappeled down to the ground causing glasses to shine and silverware to wink.

With delighted humming she turned her attention back the croissant in hand. The young boy merely snorted his attention though became keen as he watched his butler who at the moment had no eyes for him. Instead the demon had given his full fledged attention to the women across from him. Giggling Meylene continued to work her way through the croissant continuing to hum as she chewed the flaky bread that she had slathered with a thick coat of jam. She chewed thoughtfully looking around and watching all of the people around them. Bright brown eyes took in everything around them with a look of excitement and enjoyment. Her attention fell forwards as she felt the weight of a heavy gaze upon her, eyes narrowing in concern she looked directly at the butler.

He merely smirked before turning his attention to the boy sitting beside him "is there something else you want to eat? I can summon one of the waiters over here son" he smiled.

"No nothing" he sighed

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Ceil sighed turning to his plate that he had perched on his lap. Taking up knife and fork he began to cut through the fried eggs that donned his plate covering the thickly sliced ham that sat on top of French bread. He watched as the yolk spilt over the accompanying foods as he cut them up. Lifting a forkful to his mouth he popped the nutrition in and began to chew. Satisfied with accomplishment the butler let the question die.

"Do you happen to know what we are doing next?" Sebastian turned his attention to the maid seated properly across from him. She blinked in first response as she swallowed than nodded.

"Well after this we are to go out for a morning walk and leave the courtyard so that they may close it off and begin setting up. After the walk we have free reign for the rest of the day till seven o'clock." At this her expression brightened considerably and leaned forward invading the space of the youngest member.

"Hey me-mother!" he stuttered in protest and she laughed "This is perfect! Now I can show you that doll shop that I mentioned last night. I'm pretty sure Miss. Elizabeth would faint with happiness to receive a cute little gift like that from you"

At the mention of the bubbly blonde the usually scowling face of the Phantomhive earl changed. His eyes (I'm just going to say eyes from now on cause it bugs me to say eye. If his patch comes off it'll say so but otherwise you know what I mean) softened, and the smallest hint of a smile graced his mouth. Looking at the women beaming at him he nodded curtly.

"Then that's settled!" she sat back on her heals with a clap of her hands…

"You sure you know where you are going mother?" Ceil questioned as he walked beside his parents down the streets of London.

"Of course I know where I am going...its daylight this time" she added. For indeed she had gotten lost last night and that had put her in quite a predicament.

"Ciel! Do not question your mother. Where are your manners?"

"uh" he looked up into the stern face of his butler as the man glared down at him sternly through his glasses. "Forgive me Father I was out of line" he said through grinding teeth and twisted laughter lit the eyes of the demon. 'The bastard! When we are done with this mission he is so going to get it!'

"Let's not quarrel it's too nice today!" Meylene protested as she grabbed onto Sebastian's arm with her free hand. She smiled up at the man who looked at her uneasily.

"Meylene?"

"Hm?" she peered up at him as she pushed her cheek against his shoulder fighting the blush that threatened to paint her whole face cherry red. He smirked bending over bumping his nose with hers  
"Of course…my love"

Turning bright red the women began to stammer as Ceil made gagging motions from the side… "We're here!" she said suddenly steeping forward in excitement. They stopped in front of a shop that had her male counterparts cringing. The building stuck out like a sore thumb, some idiot had managed to paint the entire outside of the building a pastel pink. The awning over the door was pink and lined with lace, as were the front windows.

Bows huge and small lined they front of the building and tied largely beneath the shop glass. Grimacing Ceil turned his attention to the contents of the window, Meylene had been right Elizabeth would have gone completely gaga over this store. Inside the windows on wooden stands porcelain dolls were displayed decked out in such finery that it was almost painful to look out.

"Well let's go inside then!" she beamed opening the door. Little bells chimed cheerily as they entered the building. The shop was packed, every inch of available wall space was covered in shelves and the shelves covered in all sorts of dolls. Stands decorated the floors like tall trees that reached the ceiling, the dolls their Christmas ornaments. Walking carefully into the store Meylene smiled over her shoulder at the boy "Well do you think she'd like a gift from here?"

"Of course she would" Ceil said slightly in shock at the overwhelming amounts of lace and petticoats that surrounded the shop.

"How may I help you?" a tall silver haired woman stepped out from behind the front desk a warm smile on her face.

"Um we are just looking for a gift for young friend" Meylene said stepping forward.

"A young friend hm?" the older woman's eyes trained on Ceil looking wide eyed at all the stuff around him. "A fiancé perhaps?" she smiled and Meylene nodded.

"You never miss a beat do you?"

"Ah when you have been around as long as I have my dear and watched many, many customers certain things begin to catch your eyes or develop patterns"

"Of course" she smiled turning to look over her shoulder as Sebastian stepped behind her.

"And you must be the husband" the older women smile and Sebastian responded with a nod.

"I was wondering if you might go help direct my son…he is a little lost" he sighed and the woman let out a hearty laugh.

"Of course! Of course" with a sweep of her skirts she headed towards the Phantomhive boy.

"So how did you know about this shop?" he turned his attention to the woman in front of him.

"Oh" turning around she smiled "You see I was out shopping with some maids from Miss. Elizabeth's manor when they said that they wanted to take a detour and we ended up in this shop. I never thought about it again till last night for some reason" he said tapping her chin in thought.

"Hn" his obsidian eyes swept over the shop in what looked like annoyance and distaste.

"Well just wait till Ceil picks out a doll that he wants to get for Elizabeth and then well have her wrap it here and send it to the post office and we can be out of her" she assured him in amusement. "Since being in here is definitely not to your liking"

A dark gaze held hers for a mere moment of silence that was broken by his masculine voice.

"The minute we arrived in London your entire air, self has changed. Even for an ex-assassin your acting skills are quite remarkable. High strung and overflowing with confidence. You know what you want and you are not afraid to set out of it. Dangerous and can be absolutely cold to the core yet filled with such warmth…even times such love" he stated slowly as if he was trying to dissect the situation that had been laid out before him like a treasure map.

"You're in the wrong Sebastian" she turned her back to him her arms crossing.

"How so?"

She looked over her shoulder quickly her hair flying around her face like that of a red tornado as eyes flashed like lighting. "You brought me to the manor to be a maid. The maid duty was only a disguise to aid in being the young master's personal army. Meylene the clumsy, klutzy, clueless maid is merely a character. Someone you asked me to create. I think you are confused at who you are looking at"

"That's not-"

"Don't deny it!" she whirled around her fingers curling into fists, as she glared at him.

"You know that that is not the case Meylene" he said coolly "We each play a part and trust me I do not have you confused. Though you can say that the maid and women in front of me are two completely different people"

"No, but the klutz I portray is not only me" she jabbed him in the chest with her finger and winced as his gloved hand suddenly gripped her wrist.

"I never once said that" his forehead pressed to hers. Once again it seemed as if the rest of the world had been put on mute as she stared at the man before her. No matter how upset she was she could never deny that the man in front of her was not handsome. Even when he had appeared in front of her for the first time on top of that tower, stopping her mission as she hesitated

"Of course you can't say that every accident you ever caused in the manor was due to you being in character can you?" he whispered and a frown graced her delicate features. Crinkling her nose in annoyance she sighed.

"No, that I can't"

"Exactly"

"Exactly what?"

"See the maid is not only a character"

Rolling her eyes she snorted gently "I know that but where are you going with this?"

"hm" he stepped forward pushing the women in front of him back until her back was pressed against the lip of the front counter. His free hand gripped the ledge beside her as he continued to invade her personal space without a morsel of regret.

Recognition flared inside brown orbs "as if this is the first time I've been in this position. What are you trying to get a confession out of me or hoping to seduce me into your bed. Tch. That's not at all like you Sebastian"

"And you know me that well?"

"No not really but I have been pretty close to you the last couple days" she closed her eyes hot breaths mixing together. "And I know from past experiences you take your jobs very seriously. But even for a job you have played the position of my doting husband quite well. If even eagerly" her monologue ended as mouth meshed with mouth.

"We are in public" she murmured against his mouth as she paused to breath. Cold air hit her body in wave as Sebastian stepped back straightening. Running his hand through his hair a devious smirk colored his face.

"Ah"

"I'm sure she is going to love it!" the owner of the store came around a tree of dolls carrying a doll as the young boy followed her.

"ohhh you grabbed such a cute one" Meylene said in awe as she fawned over the porcelain figure decked in ribbons and bows. She chatted with the store owner as she began to wrap the gift. Ceil walked over to stand by Sebastian with a sigh as he rubbed his forehead.

"Women can be such a pain is that right Ceil?" Sebastian commented dryly and the boy scoffed "You probably know that better than I do considering age"

"Ah" his eyes trained on the women leaning over the counter talking giddily "that I do"….

Ceil sighed as he pushed around his food with his fork. After they had finally left the doll shop and made it back to the hotel the sun was already in the high part of the sky signifying that it was time to eat the midday meal. The trio had decided to eat at the restaurant within their inn for convenience sake.

"Ceil stop playing with your food!" Meylene snapped and the other two looked up at her in shock. She ignored them and paid strict attention the food on her plate. Her whole body radiated with tenseness and she continued to eat without really tasting the food.

"Dear is somth-"

"No"

"Mo-"

"Children are meant to be seen not heard!" she lashed out slamming her utensils down with a crack. People from the surrounding tables began to turn and look at them whispering quietly to each other. Pushing back her chair she stood up "Forgive me, I am not feeling well. Must have spent too much time in the sun earlier. I shall go rest in the room" she turned and headed for the stairwell disappearing upstairs.

"What do you think is the matter?" Ceil muttered. Leaning over Sebastian replied in a whisper

"I am guessing that she may be nervous for tonight. That is the only thing that comes to mind at the moment"

"Ah of course"

"I shall go check" he pushed his chair backwards getting to his feet. "Finish your meal and come upstairs"

"Yes father" the boy nodded his eyes following the man as he walked up the stairs 'what a mess'….

"Meylene?" Sebastian called as he closed the door behind him. He turned to find the women face down laying on the bed.

"…"

"You alright"

"…"

"Seriously" he sighed sitting down on the bed. She looked over at him and rolled onto her side.

"Is Ceil still eating?"

"Yes."

"ah" she rolled to her back her arms falling over her eyes with a sigh.

"Its not the just the sun"

"No"

"…"

"I'm nervous"

"About the plan tonight?"

"Yes"

"I have already promised that I will not allow you get hurt'

"It's not me I'm worried about" she pushed herself up to sitting. "I'm worried about you and Ceil. The other attendees that are going to the ball. What if something goes wrong and people get hurt?"

"people have already gotten hurt do to this man's actions Meylene" he said seriously "and due to our master's orders we are going to stop that"

"I know, I know but it still bothers me"

"Of course it bothers you but it's not like we have any choice at this time. This case has been dragged on long enough and we need to figure out a way to end it as soon as possible. That is all there is too it. Am I correct my lord?"

There was a click and the two adults turned to look at the door. Ceil leaned against the back of the wood reaching up and pulling the wig off. "Yes you are quite right Sebastian" he walked forward the click of heals against wood echoing inside the small hotel room.

"If we weren't dealing with such a dangerous situation such as murder than we would not have to do such things. But drastic times call for drastic measures. He came to a stop in front he bed his eyes full of authority. "Meylene! Sebastian! This is an order! Tonight capture that murderer!"

At this the two adults got to their feet before the young boy

"Yes…my lord" bow

"As you wish young master" curtsey…..

"Oh Madam you almost don't even need a corset, your waist is quite tiny to begin with" a maid chirped. Meylene merely grunted as she clutched at the counter struggling for breath as two maids cinched the corset tighter and tighter around her body.

"Ridicules! Bloody contraption!" she gasped as they finally tied off the clothing accessory. She grasped at the counter shaking her head as they headed back behind the changing screen to grab the first set of petticoats. Stepping back the maid worked on adjusting her breathing to the horrid situation. This was not the first time she had been forced to go undercover as a noblewoman making it not the first time that she had ever been forced to wear a corset. But it had been at least three years since she had done so and was therefore out of practice. Raising her arms she allowed the maids to continue dressing her. Her eyes traveled off to fall onto the deep purple dress that she was to wear that evening.

An off the shoulder evening gown that dipped low onto the chest hugging its way down the body of the wearer. Working arm in arm with the corset hiding underneath, as it continued its decent cinched at the hips only to blossom out and ripple down in folds of material like a waterfall until it hit the floor. She eyed the full length sleeves that were trimmed with a lilac lace, a perfect color match for the ribbons that tied off the heals that she was expected to wear for the evening. Which also matched the petals of the small flowers that were attached to the pins that would hold her hair. She sighed as she waited for the maids to finish yet another row of petticoats. She stepped forward her heart pounding as they brought the actual gown forward.

'It really is pretty. But can I pull it off?' she allowed them to pull it over her head and begin to fasten the buttons as yet another set of maids began to set up the vanity. Allowing them to guide her over she sat on a stole in front of a mirror as the women began to remove the curlers from her hair. She watched as one after another shiny curls of red hair fell down around her face, Grabbing the pins a maid began to pull the curls up pilling the curls high on the back of her head letting two strands fall to frame her heart shaped face.

Closing her eyes Meylene felt the cold of a metal chain slid around her neck and the disturbance as earrings were hooked into her ears. Touching the silver heart absentminded as she watched them paint her lips with a shinny gloss. She had refused heavy makeup saying it made her feel like a clown.

"That should do it there Madam" the four maids stepped back and she smiled at them in the mirror.

"My thanks"

"Our duty" at this they curtsied and left the room. Meylene stayed seated as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"This plan will work!'….

"Are you quiet done Sebastian?" Ceil sighed as his butler fastened his hat onto blonde hair.

"Forgive me my lord, this hat does not want to seem to stay with your wig"

"This stupid wig! Damn it to hell it is one of the most annoying things I have ever had to use!"

"Even worse than the wig you had to wear to the ball at the Count Druitt's?"

"Sebastian! What did I say about bringing that up!"

"Forgive me. A slip of the tongue"

"Well don't let it ever happen again!"

"Yes"

The boy stood up with a sigh of relief as the vile contraption was in place. Letting the butler drape his cloak over his small shoulders he looked into the mirror in front of them. A young boy of blonde dressed in finery as his father also dressed in such clothing. "this mission has gone on long enough. Tonight we end it"

Dropping to one knee a gloved hand crossed over a broad chest as the man knelt before the child "Yes…My lord"…..

"where did mother say she was going to meet us?" Ceil asked looking up at Sebastian.

"Just outside the main entrance to the courtyard"

At this the two males fell silent as they walked. Agitation coursed through the young boy as they continued to walk towards the square. More and more people began to fill up the surrounding area crowding people in tighter and tighter. "How are we supposed to find her in all this mess!" he snapped shoving at a body that had bumped into him.

"I already have" Sebastian said clearing his throat. Bending over the butler swept him up off the ground.

"What is the meaning of th-" he clutched at the butlers hands as he now sat on top of broad shoulders.

'This is ridiculous!"

"it is safer than you being trampled on" he replied his long legs carrying him smoothly throughout of the mess of bodies "She is to the right of the gate"

"Well good I thought we were never going to find her…good thing you saw her cause I wouldn't have recognized her" he muttered. The woman in question was looking around franticly yet a large smile lit up her face as he saw the boy high above the crowd. She waved her empty hand in the air rocking back and forth of her heals. She smiled brightly shadows dancing across her features from the torches that lined the pathways to the courtyard.

The young Phantomhive found that any thoughts that had been littering his mind were now gone. He had seen Meylene in several different ways before. Coming to the mansion she had been like that of a sheep dog cloaked in black and hiding behind a mane of red. Then into a dress and hiding behind a frame of thick glasses, also in the uniform with her glasses perched upon her head as she protected the manor and just this last week as a noblewoman dressed in modest finery. But nothing had lead to the Phantomhive boy thinking that his maid could present herself in such a manner that hiding beneath all those lies and past occurrences was the woman waving at them.

"Really Ceil you have a fiancée" Sebastian tutted and the boy darkened a shade

"Shut up! It's not like that!" with great self restraint he stopped himself from yanking the hair of his butler hard in embarrassment. "eh!" he gasped as he was suddenly lifted up once more but placed on the ground as they reached the maid.

"Ah there you are, I was beginning to wonder if you two had gotten lost" she smiled clutching at her fan. The butler watched as she leaned over talking with her master as she laughed and he colored again. The boy had every right to be enamored by the woman in front of him, he would be lying is he said that he wasn't as well. And his master told him that he was not allowed to lie. He watched as she laughed and giggled her eyes alight with excitement and yet soft with endearment as she talked with the Phantomhive boy. Tonight she seemed as if she was a hidden blossom always waiting for the right moment to be seen. 'at least that is what I would like to say. Yes she is beautiful right now and even caught myself as a demon off guard but she is not at her most beautiful..when she is protecting the manor and the young master is when she is at her best'

"Sebastian is something wrong?"

His attention turned back to the outside world to find his two companions staring at him, one in annoyance and the other in concern.

"Not at all" Sebastian smiled and raised his arm "Shall we?"

"Of course" A smile graced her mouth as she looked at the man before him. Heart fluttering she looped her arm with his and the trio stepped beneath the arch entering the courtyard.

'Here we go' 'Here we go' 'Here we go'….

"Wow" was the first words that slipped past Meylene lips, the courtyard had been completely transformed since the morning's picnic. Silk twined around lamp posts hanging between the light contraptions creating pockets for flower petals to sit in. Flowers of the same nature perched in vases on the grounds in exquisite twists and turns of shined metal. Carefully watched fire pits lined the outside of the cobblestone helping to ward off the bite that the chilled air of London offered. Waiters mingled within the crowd carrying themselves with the upmost curtsey as the carried refreshments for the guests, implacable manners to match implacable taste. Sculptures were placed in simple patters throughout the courtyard, exquisite pieces of art some that even produced their own single fountains.

"Tch. I've seen better" Ceil muttered and the butler gave him an exasperated look that the boy returned with single arched eyebrow.

"What? I have"

The butler sighed turning his attention once again forward 'sometimes he is the most spoiled of brats'

His attention was caught by the women beside him who was giggling in delight as the orchestra began their first selection, a giddy little tune that rang of childishness.

"Really?" Ceil sniffed Meylene whirled around grabbing the young earls hands.

"Come dance with me!"

"Wait I don't!-"

Sebastian watched in amusement as the boy was whisked off by his maid into the crowd of people that had begun dancing and laughing. He chuckled into his gloved hand before obsidian eyes became steely. 'now to just find the perfect time to set the plan in action' …

"uh what are you! I don't want to" ceil protested in embarrassment as his maid pulled him into the crowds of people.

"Oh come on Ceil let's dance"

"I don't-" his protesting was ended by confusion as he was yanked forward.

"Here" she pulled him upwards so that he was able to stand on top of her feet. "You usually do this for slow dancing but it will work" she laughed and the boy clung at her hands for dear life….

Hiding in the shadows malice iced over blue eyes belonging to a young boy. "Ceil Phantomhive you seem to be having quite a lot of fun" he seethed young hands balling into fists. His ever present companion stood silently behind him merely watching the festivities with a bored expression.

"Listen to me!" the boy suddenly snapped and attention was focused on the boy. "I am sick of this game! Tonight ends it! Bring that woman to me! I want her! THAT IS AN ORDER!" he whirled around his eyes flaming with rage. The tall dark haired man stepped forward revealing the clothing fit for a butler of a 9noble's house. Dropping to one knee the man bowed.

"Yes…your highness" then with a flash the man disappeared. Whirling around the adolescent turned back towards the small evening ball a grin twisting up his face. His small chest begin to shake as he began to clutch at his pale cheeks his nails scratching at his skin.

"hehe" he began to bounce on his tips of his toes. "heheheheh" hands fisting in his hair he began to laugh. Suddenly arms flung into the air as he spun around violently again and again and again "ahahaha!ahahaha!..."

"i-im dizzy" Ceil complained as he stepped back still clutching at the maids arms. The women in returned laughed breathlessly

"Uh huh me too" at this the two looked at each other and laughed. She straightned fanning herself and she looked back at the blonde in front of her. "Well shall we go find your father then? Perhaps he has already grabbed drinks for us"

"Yes mother" he grabbed onto her hand and they walked through the crowd in search of their dark haired companion. After few minutes of searching the pair spotted the man seated on a bench, two drinks in hand.

"Ah Ceil, dear you look like you have enjoyed yourselves so far" he said extending the beverages in their directions. The two nodded mouths full of water as they greedily drank down the refreshments.

"OY! Ceil! Many voices rang into the air. The Burchard family looked up to see a group of boys Ceils age motioning his way. The one who seemed to be the ring leader of the group nestled a red ball beneath his arm. The Phantomhive boy looked at the two adults for permission.

"well go on" the man smiled leaning against the back of the stone bench.

"Just mind your manners" Meylene reminded as she took the glass from him.

"Always" Ceil replied and took off at a run towards the other children. He was greeted enthusiastically and the gaggle of boys headed towards the side of the court yard that opened into a small clearing. His exit was followed by his maids eyes as she smiled in delight as she handed the two empty glasses to a passing waiter.

"he's acting like a boy his age should" her attention turned as large hands encircled her wrists and she was pulled down onto the bench. "Sebastian?"

"Your feet must be tired dear how about you sit for a bit?" he suggested and she nodded leaning back against the bench her shoulder pressing against his. "Now that Ceil is no longer in the picture we are about one third of our way into the plan" Sebastian whispered into her ear. The woman nodded her eye lids drooping slightly as he clutched at her waist pulling her towards him.

"Public my "loving husband"" she chided as he nearly pulled her into his lap. Her hands pressed to his chest in warning as hot breath fanned the light colored skin of her neck.

"Ah" he leaned back slightly grasping her hand on one of his as he kissed her palm his eyes heavy lidded as he looked up at her.

"My dear Sebastian you wouldn't happen to be enamored with me now would you?" she teased. The playfulness drained from her face as his gaze merely locked with hers; there was no denial of her statement inside his obsidian orbs. "Uh wait…what" her expression became meek and she avoided his gaze franticly as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Sorry Meylene but those glasses your wearing do not hide your eyes as well as your normal ones, they are much to small" he smirked and suddenly the maid found herself propelled onto the dance floor along with the butler. The orchestra struck a new chord and a playful song bounced into the air laughing like a child. "Dance with me" he pulled the women into his arm spinning their bodies in the process. Her free hand clutched at his upper arm as she found herself steered into the crowd. Her mind neglecting the event of mere seconds ago as it scrambled to get a foot hold on the present.

"Well you are no stranger to dancing" he commented as she matched his feet step for step.

"And you as well" she smiled over her shoulder as he spun her out. She glided out on tip toe and spun back into his awaiting arms with grace.

"May I ask where you learned to dance" he asked dipping her back. Letting her head fall back she laughed coming back up she replied.

"I've told you before, due to my past job this is not the first time as a noblewoman. Therefore resulting in not my first time attending a ball on the arm of a handsome man" she flirted "It would be suspicious if a noblewoman did not know how to dance no?" she asked as once again she was curled out into a spin.

"Touché" he smirked pulling her back to him his body crushing against hers, closer than need be. "Which makes me curious to what other things you may be hiding, talent wise that is"

She smirked "Curiosity killed the cat honey"

"hm. But sweetheart you are forgetting the rest of the line" he commented as once again her world turned upside down. Snapping her back up his lips brushed her ear "but satisfaction brought it back"

"Clever"

"Neh. Just informed." With a click of heals and the last bleat of a trumpet they came to a panting halt.

"I commend you my dear husband."

"And I to you my dear wife" he smirked. The pair looked up in shock as suddenly applause erupted around them.

"What in the?" She turned in his grasp looking at the dancing couples that had surrounded them in a circle.

"Apparently we had an audience" Sebastian commented in amusement. He stepped away from his partner bowing as she curtsied.

"I had known we were going to have been performing I would have wore my red dress and makeup" she joked lightly.

"I shall make sure to alert you next time dear" he said with a smirk. The look fell from his face as the cello began to sing out and the other string instruments began to follow. The crowd begins to fill in the empty spaces as a slow calming song began.

"A slow song" she commented quietly as she looked at her partner 'phase two begin' her eyes never left his as she draped her arms over his shoulders to circle around his neck. Lanky yet strong arms wrapped around her waist as she was pulled flush against a warm masculine body.

"After this we begin the last phase to draw him out" he murmured in her ear and she nodded. "Do not worry I won't let you be harmed" he promised.

Pulling back slightly she looked at the man "A Phantomhive butler is always true to his word" she whispered. With a smirk he chuckled.

"As an order the young master always told me to tell the truth"

"Then I guess I have nothing to worry about then" her cheeks flushed as she pressed her cheek against his chest her eyes closing as she listened to the steady thrumming of his heart. Sebastian's eyes flitted over the crowd looking for any signs of their young master. Seeing none his eyes fell on the exit of the courtyard that led out the hill.

A large tree sat at the peak of the hill; far enough away to keep out of sight of the common civilian but not too far away for people to ask questions about the young couple slipping away from the dance. Looking down at the women in his arms he felt a twinge in his chest and scowled 'this human body of mine…really has started to affect me' the two stilled as the song came to an end and the pair separated. Twining hands together Sebastian began to pull her through the crowd and out into the dark that had settled like a blanket over London. Grabbing her skirts Meylene followed the man quickly as they began to trudge up the hill.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he felt a slight lag behind him.

"Yes" she huffed "Just remember that I am in heals and corset" at this he paused. How much of an idiot did he have to be to forget something like that.

"Well here"

"Sebastian!" she shrieked as suddenly she was no longer connected to the ground. Gripping at his shoulders she gave him a look of fluster as she now sat cradled in his arms.

"Much easier" he commented flatly and began to ascend the hill at a fast pace.

'abnormal' she clung to his broad shoulders as she looked up. The moon hung heavy in the sky that night outshining the stars as she bathed the earth in her milky glow. The grass seemed to be made of the thinnest silver and the tree in front of them seemed to have its own aura. Swinging her down lightly the butler stepped back.

"I will be back but in a short moment while I go find the whereabouts of the young master. Do not worry I will not be far" he whispered pulling her into a hug than said in a normal tone.

"Give me but a second my love. I did not mean to leave your jacket down there" he pulled back an expression of light guilt covering his features.

"Oh Sebastian its fine. It's beautiful out here tonight" she looked up into the sky before her gaze fell scanning the area around them. "Plus" she giggled "I am not a little girl. I'm not afraid of the monsters in the dark"

He merely smiled at this "Of course"

"Plus check on Ceil while you're at it" she said propping her hands on her tiny waist "I want to make sure that he is indeed minding his manners"

He chuckled "Alright" bending over the butler kissed the maid lightly on the mouth before straightening and jogging down the hill. Meylene watched closely until the darkness swallowed him and his black tux. 'Here we go' she leaned back against the tree her arms folding across her chest as she gazed up into the large leaves.

She shifted slightly the cold metal of two gun barrels chafing against her skin. Taking deep breaths she willed her heart beat to settle down and calm itself beneath her breast 'really Meylene! Getting scared like a school girl just because you were left out here alone in the dark. My goodness what has happened to you' she sighed dropping her head back ignoring the bite of the bark as it caught onto her hair. 'though I really wish I had left a jacket back in the square it is getting kind of chilly out here' Not a sound, no crinkle of grass or shadows across the ground, it was pain and then darkness.

"Rather alert for a human woman. Though most demons cannot even sense me coming for there lies my skill." A stern figure leaned over the unconscious ex assassin as she laid sprawled in the grass a bruise forming on her neck. Red glowing keen eyes found the pebble he had launched from one hundred feet away in the process of knocking out the woman. Kneeling he scooped up the limp form and turned on the heel of cleanly shined shoes. "You seem like you would be an interesting opponent to mess with but I don't want to have to argue with that butler of yours. I am on a rather tight schedule for the evening" at this the man began heading down the hill in the opposite direction….

Sebastian slowed to a walk as he heard children's voices shouting to each other. Coming around the corner the butler was caught up in amusement. There was his master, Earl of Phantomhive running through the dirt kicking at a ball, fighting to keep it away from the opposing players 'well it seems as if we have nothing to worry about' with the use of his keen hearing the butler listened for the sounds of gun shots or unpleasant scuffle. Hearing none the muscles of his shoulders relaxed even more

"Time?" Ceil launched the ball across the field and turned to face his butler as the rest of the adolescents raced across the field to grab the object of the game.

"Yes" he nodded

"I'll be back!" Ceil shouted turning to face the boys. For a second the game came to a pause that was filled with many quick nods of the head and then the game began right up again. Straightening his jacket the boy strode over to his butler the air about him changing from pre teen excitement to that of a serious man far behind his years. "Well let's go. We can't keep her majesty waiting"…

Brown eyes snapped open only to focus on unfamiliar territory 'body check' moving slowly each part of her body the maid checked for any signs of broken bones or pain. Finding none she now took in more of her surroundings before rising. She seemed to be in a stone walled room. Two windows on the east all were cloaked heavily in red drapery. The room was well lit by the several candles that sat inside of candle holders.

She was lying on a bed that was also made in red. Sitting up slowly Maylene looked down at herself, she was still in the clothes from the ball yet her hair had begun to fall out of the many pins that had been set in place. She took notice that her feet were bare and her shoes she caught sight of were propped neatly by the door. Other than the bed, the candleholders and a simple nightstand the room was bare. Dropping her feet to the floor she ran quietly across the room pushed back the drapery, the windows were bared.

"Shit" turning she headed for the door but stopped dead in her tracks as realization gripped her mind. Franticly grabbing her skirts she swore again "they took my guns" she stepped back in panic as voices began to echo out here door mixing with the sound of footsteps. She dashed forwards throwing herself onto the bed. 'Bars on the windows, candle holders are obviously bolted down. Not a single thing to use as a weapon'

"Hurry go get some tea and something for her to eat" a childs voice said sternly. It was the voice from the fire that replied.

"Yes, your highness!"

"NO!" SLAP! There was the shrieking of a voice followed by the resounding sound a backhanded slap. "I said I don't like that anymore! It doesn't sound right! As if some snobbish love sick brat came up with it! Like its overdone! Do it right!"

"Forgive me"

"Now go get that tea and the food! That's an order"

The door flung open and Meylene was caught by only the slightest of surprise as her eyes locked on a child while a tall man with long black hair tied back in a pony tail kneeled down on one knee.

"Yes…my liege" at this the man left as fast as mist in the morning. Leaving her complete attention to fall on the boy in front of her…..

"What in hells name Sebastian!" Ceil yelled at the butler. There was nobody there; the hill had been empty when they had arrived. No signs of struggle, no fight and worse no trail to follow. "Where is she? You said that she would be right here!"

The butler's eyes focused on the screaming boy with a blank expression. 'Do not worry I won't let you be harmed" he promised.

Pulling back slightly she looked at the man "A Phantomhive butler is always true to his word" she whispered. With a smirk he chuckled.

"As an order the young master always told me to tell the truth"

"Then I guess I have nothing to worry about then' he had failed…..

She leaned back slightly as the boy turned to face her and suddenly a smile lit up his young face as he spoke

"Hello mommy!"


	9. Worried Containment

"Mommy?" she said in shock and he laughed.

"Forget about it…ill talk about that later" he smiled.

Pushing her glasses up she took in the appearance of the boy. He was taller than Ceil even in the flat shoes that he was wearing. Sharp blue eyes shone with many emotions in the pale skinned face. The contrast was almost painful compared to the bright red hair that was pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck with a leather strap. The boy was dressed in casual finery therefore allotting the thought that he was definitely not lacking in money. The boy in question flushed as if embarrassed at her scrutiny.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Mmmmm about four days. You bumped your head when you passed out"

With brown eyes she continued to watch the boy. He did not seem as if he was meaning any harm towards her or an ill mind sight. "Where am I?" she finally asked and the boy looked her a smiled spreading across his features so large it looked painful.

"My house" he practically skipped forward and plopped himself on the bed. With caution she scooted away slightly the bow frowning at the action.

"And why am I here?"

"Because I told Deane to bring you here" he smiled swinging his legs back and forth

"Deane…"

"My butler"

"And why did you have Deane bring me here" she said calmly her eyes once again sliding over the room looking for any means of escape or a weapon.

"Because that's what I wanted" he smiled brightly. But then in resemblance to a candle going out the cheer left the young face to an exchange of darkness. "And I always get what I want"…

Fingers thrummed nosily with impatience and anger against a polished wooden desk. The fingers belonging to the blue haired Phantomhive perched in his large chair. His gaze followed the pristine butler as he entered pushing a rolling breakfast cart. Offering up a silver platter donned with a paper the butler bowed.

Impatiently he took the paper yet did not open it his eyes focused on the butlers movements. With calm and quiet precision Sebastian laid out the morning's meal.

"Sebastian report" Ceil said stiffly holding the paper in his lap.

"I have not yet come up with anything yet my Lord" the butler responded placing the silver tray beneath his arm. "I have yet to find any traces or clues that would lead to who the kidnapper is or where she is being kept hostage"

Ceil leaned back with a scowl perching his chin on top of his small knuckles. His eyes fell on the plates set in front of him. "Hostage huh…" his lips pursed tighter as a thought seemed to cross his mind "If she was a hostage wouldn't we have received some type of ransom notice or something by now. I mean it's been a week" he dropped the paper to the desk and picked up his fork and knife.

"Quite right young master. Which leads to a high possibility that this is not a hostage situation."

"Than what else could it be? What in the world does this case have to do with Meylene?"

Gloved fingers touched a masculine chin as the Phantomhive butler mulled over things "it is possible that we have looked over some information. That is really all we have to go from since it seems as if clues and trails seemed to be nonexistent. The clicking of the fork and the knife again a plate sounded in the room as the young earl ate his breakfast with contemplation.

"We need to go over everything that we learned about since the beginning of the case. If we do that we need…the letter Sebastian. Did you sort away that letter from the Queen on this case?

"Yes my lord. I shall go fetch that right away" turning he headed towards one the bookcases that lined the wall. Straightening the gloves that hugged at his wrists he began sifting quickly and efficiently. He produced the letter and headed back towards his master, bowing he extended it towards the boy. Wiping his hands with a sigh Ceil placed his hand cloth into his lap and took the letter scanning the contents.

"Alright so what information did we attain after this" a blue eye looked up from the creased paper.

"Well that would be the information that Master Lau provided when he showed up all of a sudden"

"Ah yes Lau." He leaned back letting his mind drift back….

"So you're telling me that you came to my house just to eat breakfast!" he shouted and the oriental man merely smiled at him.

"Now now we are friends aren't we?" he said slowly "And let's just say as I entered your office I happened to overhear your discussion with the butler….and I might have an idea for you" he smiled leaning

back into the soft cushioning of the couch as he handed his empty plate back to Sebastian. He watched the young lords face as he petted the women that clung to his side ever silent and watchful. Ceil

regarded the man quietly and with a slight look of distaste. If he had to pick an animal that this man represented it would definitely have to be a poisonous snake.

You had to be careful around the man for even his attendant was unnaturally dangerous, even for a human. On your side he was a useful contribution to the working of the underground. But Ceil had not

doubt that if he wanted Lau could sink anybody's company into the ground, him and that opium den of his.

"Well?" Lau smiled

"I'm interested but what it going to cost me"

"Hmm I simply would like to eat lunch here as well"

"That is all?"

"Yes"

"Well than you have a deal. Now spit out the information Lau" Ceil demanded leaning back I his chair his hands folded tightly.

"Well it's about the murders that have been occurring at the convention. It seems as if a specific type of family group is being targeted" he began as he fiddled and stroked the thigh of the women that sat

in his lap. So far eight out of the ten families that have been targeted have all been similar. A mother and father who are very affectionate with one another and obviously affection with their single

offspring, which seven out of the eight have been young boys. And it's always the mother that is killed leaving the two males or whoever alone without their female companion." He paused to look up as

Meylene entered pushing in a cart with a hot tea kettle and teacups for their guests. "And another thing, of the ten women that were killed, nine of them were red heads" he smiled and at this the maid

looked up.

"Well this happens to be quite useful don't you think my lord?" Sebastian commented as he passed out the new cups.

"In what way Sebastian, Hurry up and spit it out then" he scowled and this caused his guest to chuckle in amusement.

"Lord Phantomhive surely you don't see that this setup is perfect for you" he smiled and Ceil merely glared back at him causing the former to sigh. "Oh dear me I guess I'll have to explain this as well." He

leaned back with a stretch but then dropped forward propping his chin on folded hands. "A young couple one of them being a red haired women" he gestured to Meylene and then his finger pointed at the

young lord across from him "both parents very attentive to their single offspring. Such a family is the murderer's perfect target"

There was only the sound of clinking china as Ceil set down his teacup as he pondered such a suggestion. Leaning over Sebastian cleared away the dish and stepped back. A smirk spread over the young boys face and he looked up.

"Lau what a very good idea" he smiled his eyes swiveling over to his butler "Sebastian does this sound doable?"

"Of course my lord whatever you wish."

"I'm trying to see how any of this relates to Meylene but I'm not seeing any ties" he scowled dropping back against his chair.

"I will continue looking young master" he smiled collecting the dishes and putting them on the tray. Watching in annoyance Ceil allowed his body to slump using his hand to prop up his chin.

"And why have all the killings stopped? I mean he could have easily kidnapped other red headed women much earlier without causing all the fuss he did"

"Maybe his plans changed" Sebastian smoothly replied as he stepped behind the cart.

"Yes from killing all those woman to suddenly just kidnapping one and completely dropping all the murders…dead. Sebastian! Prepare my clothing we are going out" he shoved the chair back and got to his feet.

"Yes my lord…"….

The two males cloaked in black sat silently as the carriage lurched gently around them. Ceil clutched at his walking stick tightly his small brow furrowed in disbelief and disgust.

"To let things go this far" he scowled straightening with a jerk. "We have to find her right now" he seethed. His butler sat quietly just watching the young boy in silence. His eyes darting to the carriage window only to return and focus upon the boy, calculating. The butlers attention only solidified once they horse drawn vehicle came to a stop in the street. People walked up and down the sidewalks of the city chatting with each other as they hurried on with their daily lives. Dropping down to the cobblestone Sebastian held the door open while offering his other hand to help the early down. Letting the door swing shut he stepped back turning to follow his master as the crack of the whip sounded and the carriage bumbled off down the street a old man directing the carriage his quiet laugh getting lost in the noise.

Both of the males looked up at the sign with a sigh of dread and pre destined annoyance. The wooden sign painted with the dullest of colors hung heavy and large above the small shop. Pulling his hat down Ceil headed for the door "once again we are ending up here, at the Undertaker" the young boy allowed his older servant open the door for him before entering the morgue. The smell of formaldehyde and wood poured out of the building and into the street. The Phantomhive's nose wrinkled slightly in nausea as the chiming of the bell rang above him.

A cloaked man hidden by a curtain of silver hair rose from behind the counter a smile of delight crawling onto his face just like the spiders would eventually do on his customers. "Ah ha ha Earl it is you….Nice to see you, though I was hoping it was going to be some customers. I had been getting a steady amount of certain customers in with the mix of normals up until about a week ago." Long nails dragged across the wooden counter as the man slid across the floor towards the duo.

"So it sounds like you already know what I am here for then Undertaker" Ceil said quickly his voice tight with agiation.

"Of course Earl" he smiled leaning against a coffin that sat propped against the wall. Stroking the wood absent mindedly a terribly faked sob rattled itself from the undertaker's chest. "You only ever come to see me when you need information! Never to check up on me or to sit over the coffins for a cup of tea!" You and your hilarious butler are always in the biggest of hurries!"

The boy stared at the "sobbing" man with a look of exasperation. Rubbing at this temple he sighed. "Well yes because the people I work for are alive and are running on a timely schedule…whilst your customers, they have all the time in the world" he said flatly.

"Hehehe" the silver haired man chuckled and once again shuffeled towards them his hands covered by draping sleeves as he clutched them in front of his chest. "Alrighty than what can I help you with today?"

"All the red headed woman that have come from the families convention here in London. I want to know everything about their deaths and any clues about who might have killed them or anything else. Any information what so ever"

"Well information comes with a price" he smirked. Glaring at his butler the young earl turned sharply and walked outside. He had no clue what kind of things the demon ever told the undertaker and frankly about half the time he was happy that he didn't. There were some things in this world or out of this world, that he even he probably couldn't handle. Dropping back against the brick of the building a long sigh crawled up from his lungs and into the muggy air of morning London.

This case had gone from a simple mystery to an all out mess and had yet to prove that it had any rationality. To be truthful it was beginning to grate on the young boys nerves and he had even allowed him the thought of treason that he should have just turned down the Queen and told her to find somebody else this time. His single viewable eye watched the people that walked past him barely offering the young boy a glance. There were a few that recognized the boy as a member of high society and tipped their hats in the protocol of civil politeness which he responded with the bob of his head.

Yet nobody approached the boy, not much for friendships. He sighed one again and crossed his arms, people watching was not his favorite activity, and had never been his interest. That was until a flash of red caught his eye, two pigtails propped high at the sides of a women's head as she was dragged along by a young child capped in black and a man in similar dress trailed behind him. The women's protests were clumsy and from the distance she seemed to be grabbing at glasses.

"Meylene!" with a shove the Phantomhive earl left the wall and dashed out into the sidewalk. He ignored the yells angry or surprised people as he shoved his way through groups not carrying if he sent others tumbling down into the cobblestone. His cane banged hard against his partially naked calves bruising the tender flesh. This went unnoticed as he began to gain ground onto the threesome that was ahead of them. "Meylene!" he crashed into a female body arms automatically wrapping around the narrow waist as his face met cloth. That's when chaos ensued.

"My WORD"

"What in God's name!"

"Bloody hell!"

Looking up quickly Ceil froze drowning in a pool of embarrassed horror and what could possibly labeled as disappointment. The red headed woman stared down at him her blue eyes wide in shock.

'blue eyes…' he stepped back quickly coughing away his embarrassment. "Forgive me madam you happen to look very much like…one of my relatives that disappeared a bit ago and from a distance you looked exactly like her."

At this the woman and the elder man relaxed which only left what seemed the child to be fuming. "Ah that is quiet alright dear" she smiled. "You just gave us a fright that is all. No harm done"

"Thank you" he bowed slightly and the woman nodded lightly.

"Though I do hope that you find your missing family member soon. We shall be off than" she gave a small waved and ushered her son on. The man tipped his hat to the Phantomhive and followed his small family, leaving the earl glaring down at the cobblestones 'what a pathetically stupid move!' whirling around he all but stomped back to the undertakers shop. Sebastian opened the door to lead his master back into the room only to find the boy walking across the street towards him.

"Why young master where ever did you go?" he asked in surprise

"None of your business" he huffed coming up short in front of him.

"Ah that you saw Meylene did you?" the smirked curled up the corners of the pale man's face deviously.

"Shut up!" he shoved the man aside and nearly ran into the shop his anger growing larger with the butler's inquiry. His distaste showed clearly on his face as he looked at the silver haired man was half draped across the counter choking on the remnants of his laughter.

With the shake of his blue haired head the earl sighed "some things in this world will forever be from my grasp"

"Now my young Lord that does not sound like you at all" Sebastian commented in amusement which he received a glare for.

"For some things in this world I never wish to attain Sebastian." With that he gave the man his back and turned is focus solely on the undertaker. "Well I take it that you found my butlers source of payment to your satisfaction"

"Hehe of course young lord. As always" using his overly long sleeves he wiped at his mouth and straightened. "Shall we sit? Depending on how many questions you have this may take awhile" At this the trio headed to sit inside the parlor, amongst the coffins and the ever lingering of taste of death. Sitting down Ceil watched the undertaker as he rocked back and forth on his heals.

"Well of course you know about all the ladies that have been killed at the convention"

"Of course, I know the numbers and such"

"Then I shall not have to worry about that. Well first of all the way they died. They were all kidnapped and killed in the same manner." He dropped his elbows to the top of a stack of coffins, leaning against them "Each of the victims came to me with a large welt to the back of the head" he pointed to the stop tracing an invisible circle "which looks like it was left by a glass bottle, due to the size and shape it looks like it was a beer bottle. Poor saps" he cackled. "Then they were shot."

"Shot?"

"Yes shot. Three times to be exact. Once in the right calf, then in the just above the right breast and then right through the temple. "

The queens guard dog sat in simple confusion. There seemed to be no information or leads, anything that would represent what the three shots represented at all. He fiddled with the large blue ring that sat on his gloved hand.

"And that's not all" Every single woman has had their dresses caught on fire. Never burned completely but the evidence there is very obvious" he turned around in a small circle. "And they were all covered in alcohol." He leaned back.

"Really?" Sebastian spoke up suddenly; a thoughtful look had crossed his features.

"What is it Sebastian?" he asked

"Such incidents remind me of something. That I am not quite positive yet. He stood straight with his arms crossed. "But I think that this might have just given us a possible lead to solving the case." The young boys gaze focused on the man with an impatient gaze.

"Well hurry up and remember it already. At least we know that coming all the way out here hasn't been a complete waste of time then" he scooted off the coffin he sat perched upon. He raised his arms as his butler came forward with his coat. "Thank you Undertaker I will be using your services in the future"

"There is always a need for information young earl" he smiled. With a bow to the undertaker Sebastian followed Ceil out of the building.

"We shall head back to the mansion" Ceil ordered stepping into the carriage as Sebastian held the door open.

"Of course young master" he stepped up after the young boy his eyes scanning the crowd as they went about their way. Shrill cries of a young boy filled the air as he stood on the corner waving around the daily newspaper, trying his hardest to get people to buy the paper. Black eyes narrowed in suspicion and he shut the door behind him. 'if what I think this is then this could be a problem. A large annoyance' he sunk into the carriage seat quietly 'it's time to wrap this up' he crossed his legs hands rested in folded position on his knees.

'Do not worry I won't let you be harmed" he promised.

Pulling back slightly she looked at the man "A Phantomhive butler is always true to his word" she whispered. With a smirk he chuckled.

"As an order the young master always told me to tell the truth"

"Then I guess I have nothing to worry about then' he looked back his eyes falling on the boy across from him 'this has been dragged on long enough. I have had it' …..

"Sebastian I will have my tea in my office" grabbing the banister he headed up the large staircase that lead from the entryway to the upper levels of the manor. The softest thump of wood against carpet was the only sound that could be heard as Ceil headed down the hallway and into his office. Heading for the kitchen the butler peered out the window at his two blond male co workers. Finny sat just far enough away from Bard so that the birds of the courtyard would come and 'talk' to him.

The actions of the young boy were watched with amusement as the cigarette sitting between his fingers burned shorter and shorter. The war veteran's eyes locked with his, questioning filling the human orbs as he awaited an answer. The two servants had merely been told that their co worker had merely gone missing during the trip she had accompanied the young master on. No more and no less. With a shake of the head Sebastian dashed the hopes of the Phantomhive chef and turned his back to the window as he began to prepare the afternoon tea. He began to prepare the silver rolling cart efficiently taking notice of the footsteps that entered the kitchen.

"We seem to have too many dishes recently" the voice sighed behind him.

"Yes the cabinets have been rather full" he responded calmly looking over his shoulder at him. "Is there something that you need Bard?"

"A full explanation would be nice. But I won't be getting one of those any time soon now will I?"

"Quite right" he smiled only to receive a sigh accompanied with a look of exasperation.

"Though can you tell me if you have found out her whereabouts at all? Any bit of information that could be useful. Not asking for details here just wanting a yes or no answer is all" He leaned back against the counter exhaling a steady stream of smoke towards the kitchen window his blue eyes focusing on the demon butler. The pale man looked back at him through strands of ebony hair. His hands stilled after he set the kettle down on a cozy.

"Yes" was the only word that slipped from his lips. At that the chef's eyes crinkled as his mouth crooked up. "Thanks for that Sebastian" he turned heading for the door.

"Of course" he turned back to loading the cart only to stop again to register the man's next words

"Thanks. Not for the information but for trusting me with it" when Sebastian turned he found that the chef was already outside once again sitting and watching their Hercules like gardener.  
'Humans are amusing creatures' his attention was pulled forward as a bell high on the wall rang. It was the bell from the Earl's office. "Ah yes. The young master's tea" he grabbed the tray and placed it on the cart heading for the Earl of Phantomhive…

It was definitely an ugly ceiling, no decorative turns or twist just a plan slab of rock. Meylene continued to stare at the ceiling like she had for the last couple of hours. A tray that had once been full of food sat at her bedside, empty. At first she had been hesitant to touch the tray and upon noticing this the boy had leaned over and taken a bite of every item on the plate. The thoughtful action plus the fact that he was not laying in a twitching convulsing pile of flesh on the floor calmed her suspicions and she proceeded to eat…

She sighed stretching out across the top of the silk sheets. Her red hair that was released from its clips flowed out clashing sharply with the solemn gray sheets. Her heavy sigh of boredom shook her small frame as she rolled over onto her back. 'I wonder if everybody at the mansion is doing fine' she shook her head in self disgusting 'of course they are fine. Jeez Meylene its not like they really rely on you for anything. All you really do is mess up by putting shoe Polish on the banister railing and drop dishes. Not really the kinds of things you rely on' she sighed stretching her body out as long as she could murmuring in satisfaction at the feeling and the popping of her joints. Coiling back up she allowed her mind to refocus on her "family". ' I really hope that nobody has attacked the mansion...the last time that happened miss Elizabeth was over having master ceil teaching her chess. Then Sebastian had to play the violin to cover up all the noise...Sebastian…'something she had been avoiding for the entire time of her capture was that of letting her mind wander to the tall imitating man she worked with. With a sigh of failure she gave in and let her mind wander ' "Se-Sebastian!" she tried once more but found this only a escalation of her embarrassment as this time her body paralyzed itself with shock. Never in a million years did she expect Sebastian Michaelis to act in such a

way towards her. Against her will her eye slid shut as she felt the man above her stroke her bottom lip with his thumb.

"Ehh ah" If possible her body upped a level of rigidness as he pushed the digit further into her mouth to touch her tongue…"Say 'ahh' Meylene" he whispered and the maid slapped her hands over her face instantly in effort to stop a nosebleed that would make old faithful jealous.

"S-S-Sebastian!" she stammered leaning back farther and farther over the edge of the sink.

"Come on now it's for the young master" he smiled pushing the food towards her mouth…"A pleasure to meet the acquaintance of such lovely young women" he said with the tip of his hat and a heart wrenching smile.

"And quiet a flatterer" she added with a sniff of annoyance and he had the shame to smile sheepishly as several of the women flushed giggling and fawning.

"Forgive me my dear but my heart only quickens for you" he said silkily and even with all the training in the world this actress couldn't stop the bright red blush that lit up her cheeks and she hid behind her fan averting her eyes.'

Shaking her head violently she brought her mind back to reality. The next memory was her favorite. The first time Sebastian had kissed her. Her hands clutched tightly at her chest ' this mission could have been one of the stupidest things I've ever done in my life. Sebastian will do anything for master ceil even fake emotions to all expressions of affection. He performed each action flawlessly' She covered her face as it burned. It was the sound of a fist against wood that broke her thoughts. Swallowing the large lump that had risen in her throat she sat up "yes?" The door opened to reveal the mansions Butler.

"Madam the young master wishes for you to meet him outside in the garden"

"Um alright" she slid off the bed skidding her feet into the slippers that were now placed at her bed side. He stepped back opening the door with a bow. "Um it's fine really. I don't need to be treated like this" she protested her hands rose in nervousness.

"Of course you must for you are my master's guest"

"um but" her mind barley had the time to register the shock as the man was no longer in front of her.

"Don't worry I won't harm you" his hot breath ran over her cheek as she tensed feeling his body against her back. "The reasons my master has interest in you are completely different than mine. Your smell is rather different than those around you." She pushed away turning to face him quickly unsure if she should be offended or not. "Don't be alarmed for I was not insulting you. Truly take it as a compliment" he bowed hiding the smirk that had perched itself upon his mouth. "I'm sure that Butler of yours would agree" her eyes widened a fraction

'How in the world does he know?'

He straightened turning. "I shall lead you out to the young master" he began to defend the stairs only to stop.

"Wait!" Meylene stood at the top of the stairs her hands fisting in the dark green material of the dress she had been given. Her eyes narrowed with wariness cloaked in a veil of anger.

"How do you know that about Sebastian he was my husband at the convention?"

"Yes at the convention he was. But that was merely a part played out due to your young masters wishes I believe. The Earl of Phantomhive"

"..."

"my young master bid me to find out as much information as possible, and Sebastian as he is currently called was only a plus in the equation" "you know how creepy that sounds" "forgive me" he chuckled bangs falling across blood red orbs. "Well I have meet Sebastian before this...and I happen to know things about him that would make your heart pound in fear." He straightened his cuffs with a snicker. The women at the top of the states glared at him with growing malice, emotions tumbling inside of her body, darkening brown eyes.

"You mean. The fact that he isn't human?"

"What?" Unhindered shock dawned over the man's face "how did you..." "and that your not either" "..."

"Are you ever going to lead me down to your master?" Her hands came to settle on her feminine rounded hips as she looked down at him. With a calculating gaze Deane regarded her carefully

"Of course madam" he turned heading down the spiraling staircase. The walk was long and cold as the duo traveled throughout the castle. Even as they neared the entry way not a single window was to be found.

"This mansion…" she began

"Castle..."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not a mansion this structure is a castle"

"Alright...a castle...this castle is rather old is it not? Even though the stone and such do not show wear" at this he looked over his shoulder at her

"If that is the case than what makes you think it is old"

"There are no windows...modern day constructions are always built with windows. Whilst older buildings weren't due to the fact that they didn't have sufficient heating or glass for windows" "Well aren't you quite the scholar"

"In my spare time" she sniffed. Walking up to a coat rack the Butler lifted off a shawl and a sun hat.

"Here put these on and I'll show you the rest of the way. Doing as she was told she followed him outside

"Cute..." the grounds were maybe half the size of the Phantomhive manor but much more colorful, every flower that could possibly bloom in the country of England filled flower bed upon flower bed creating a living Mosaic.'Who would think that something like this would exist here'

"Ah!" She turned to see Carter standing in the middle of the garden. His trousers were rolled up to his knees his shoes and shirt sitting in a pile away from him. She watched as a smile broke over his face as he dropped the trowel he was holding to the ground and headed towards the pair at a dead sprint. "You were taking so long I thought you weren't coming down Meymey!" He slammed into her hugging her tightly.

"Carter!" 'Meymey?'

"I've been waiting out her for the longest time. I really wanted to show you my garden"

"It is indeed a very beautiful garden" she smiled taking silent noticed as Deane slipped away into the castle. "You know" she looked up into the sky "it looks like we might have a thunderstorm tonight. I really hope we do it's been a couple days and we haven't seen rain at all"

At her comment the small hands that fisted in her back tightened. Looking down a disgruntlement look crossed over his face.

"You okay Carter?" she pushed back strands of hair from his face. Despite him being her kidnapper. She couldn't help but show concern for the small child. He had not done any real harm to her and children were a weak spot to her.

He nodded turning his back to her grabbing her hand "Come on" he looked over at her and smiled brightly "I'm planting more flowers!" gathering her skirts she followed the child unable to help the smile that lifted her mouth 'I'm not sure what to think'….Sighing she collapsed onto her bed with a groan. She had been on her hands and knees with Carter they entire time planting flowers and various potted plants until Deane had announced that it was dinner. The meal had been rather noisy and full of laughter and voices. Even Deane who to her surprise had joined in yet never sat and continued to wait on the pair properly. After that she and Carter had gone to the library to put together a puzzle, which during that time the young master had fallen asleep his head using her knees as a pillow. Rolling over she sighed feeling the cotton of her nightgown twist around her body like a lovers arms.

"Well!" she sat up quickly "To brush my hair and off to bed!" grabbing her brush she began to push it through her long red stands until her hair began to shine. 'It seems that the only way I will be able to get out of here is if I gain their trust completely and sneak out. For no doubt Deane will be up all night so there is no way that I can escape just using the night as my cover. For he will definitely be able to overpower me once more' dropping the brush to the top of the vanity she head back to the bed and slid into between the sheets. With a sigh she leaned over blowing out the single candlestick that sat tall and proud on the nightstand. Darkness swallowed her immediately and she didn't care to wait for her to eyes to adjust and allowed sleep to take her into its hold.

It wasn't the wind, the rain or even the thunder that woke her it was the screaming. Brown eyes snapped open as the sound of a young boys screaming rang through the castle echoing and bouncing off the walls. Yanking the sheets from the bed she swung to her feet blindly only to step back as her door slammed open bouncing into the wall. Her eyes were able to make out small Carter standing in the doorway, crying.

"Meymey!" he cried running forward and slamming into her "It's too loud!" his shrieks growing louder as the thunder boomed around the castle shaking it as if a giant had its hold on the stone structure. The red headed child continued to cry and it clicked for Meylene as she fell back onto her behind holding the child. 'He's afraid of thunder. That explains the reaction this afternoon.' She looked up to find the butler standing in the doorway. "A cup of hot milk and honey will be suitable for times like these" she said quietly and he disappeared as if melting into the darkness. Leaning back she scooted both of their bodies into the bed pulling the blankets up around them. Laying back she allowed the boy to curl into her heat, his sobs quieting into sniffles as she hugged him closer. "There there"…

Sebastian held the flickering candlestick in one hand and the silver tray in another. Steam rose from the tray as the frothing milk began to cool. "A rather bad storm tonight" Setting down the tray and candlestick. He lifted up a small decorated bowl and a small spoon. Dipping it inside he smiled at the young earl who had propped himself up. Lifting up the spoon thick, sticky golden liquid began to drip from the spoon "How much young master?"


	10. A sign of bad luck

Sunlight poured into the room slithering over the bed like a snake in the woods. With a soft groan she rolled over on her side covering her eyes with the back of her hand. She had been wrong, this castle did have windows. But only half of it did therefore signaling that this castle was built either in two different times or only one side had been remolded. Her eyes fell onto the body that was also sharing the bed with her. Young Carter slept undisturbed and completely oblivious to the world around him, his flaming red hair lay in a mess around his face moving as the young boy breathed in and out. Reaching over she carefully brushed strands off of his cheek before sliding carefully from the bed.

A quirk of a smile teased her lips as she looked at the empty porcelain cup that stood on the nightstand, a spoon of silver leaning against the lip of the teacup. The boy had begun to calm down once he had crawled into her bed yet what sent him into dreamland was the hot milk laced with honey. Sliding her feet into her slippers she headed for the wardrobe that sat across the room. 'I've been here more than long enough. I need to find a way to get out of here and get back to the estate' Shuffling quickly through the dresses she grabbed a simple yellow one and all the necessities with it before heading to the door, which opened the minute she had arrived in front of it. Deane stood tall and stiff as he held the door ajar.

"Good morning"

"Good morning Deane" she said slowly her eyes locking onto him.

"I have already drawn your bath. It is waiting for you" he said a bow bending his spine as he watched her decent of the stairs.

"Thank you" she called over her shoulder.

"Of course" he watched her disappear around the corner and entered into the room closing the door behind him. "Good morning young master. Did you have fun last night?" He looked at the red head headed boy who sat propped against the head board a smirk of satisfaction covering his features.

"Hehe…She fell for it. Hook, line and sinker" he laughed giddily as his butler picked up the silver tray from the night stand.

"Your acting was flawless" he approved and the boy smirked at him.

"Of course. I used to be afraid of thunder when I was younger. Like eight years old, but seriously who would be afraid of thunder at the age of twelve." He snorted pulling his hair back into a ponytail. "So she is taking a bath neh?" he propped himself onto his elbow looking at the man.

"Yes that's where she was heading when I came inside to wake you"

"Well good. Draw my bath in my private quarters I want to take one as well"

"Of course young master" with a bow the butler turned and headed down the steps of the tower to do the bidding of the adolescent.

"Tedious" carter dropped back into the bed flopping flat onto his back. He stared at the ceiling with a scowl 'surely Phantomhive is not going to give up on searching for his maid. She seems to be some sort of valuable asset to the function of his home. That I am not sure of yet and according to Deane that butler of his fancies her and vice versa. Phantomhive's butler is also no mere human, he's just like Deane, a demon that performs contracts. But I don't give two shits about that! I always get what I want and I want Meylene!' Unconsciously his hand found his way down to his thigh, nails digging through the fabric to bite into his skin. He dug his nails deeply into the skin scratching at the mark he knew was forever imprinted into his skin. The mark that proved he had indeed made a contract with a member of hell. He sat up as the door to the bedroom opened once more to reveal his butler.

"Your bath is prepared young master"

"Good. Also prepare my riding clothes and some for Meylene I wish to go riding today" he pushed past the man and all but stomped down the stone staircase his blue eyes bright with fury. "And hurry up with breakfast! I'm starving!"

"Yes young master" he bowed only allowing the sigh of annoyance to leave his chest once the boy's footsteps had disappeared. 'This is becoming quite annoying. Though at this pace the contract should be completed soon and I won't have to carry this farce on much longer…though it does have its benefits. I have no doubts that Sebastian and Ceil Phantomhive have just about figured out where we are and will be here soon.' Pulling up the blankets he began to straighten the bed 'no doubt that I will be able to get a fight with Sebastian. That will indeed be a fun occurrence' he turned on his heel as he sensed a disturbance downstairs 'of course the young brat needs help' with yet another sigh he left the room, closing the door behind him….

"Did you find out anything else Sebastian?" the young earl looked at the bowed head of the butler as he buttoned his shirt.

"Not yet I am afraid. Their tracks have indeed been covered well"

"My patience is wearing thin" the boy scowled lifting up his small legs as Sebastian pushed his stockings up his calves.

"Forgive me my Lord. I will do everything in my power to find them as soon as possible. He lifted the young boy down from the bed to dress him in his trousers and jacket. He completed his work with strict concentration and movements. He finished dressing the young earl as he tied off the eye patch at the back of his head. Straightening his back he looked down at the young boy "I have breakfast waiting for you in the dining hall young master"

"Good." Heading for the door which his butler opened he strode through his mansion at a leisurely pace. "What does my day look like?" he asked the man behind him. Folding his hands behind his back the butler cleared his throat and began to list off the activities that waited for them….

"Horseback riding?" Meylene stopped to ask in shock her fork halfway to her mouth. She sat across the table from carter as they ate breakfast.

"Yes I have already had Deane prepare the riding gear" he smiled as he shoveled spoonful upon spoonful of scrambled eggs into his ever awaiting mouth.

"Um alright" she cut into her food and slowly chewed watching as the young boy across from her ate ravenously demanding for more food. Chuckling quietly she watched in amusement 'he does everything with such energy and so quickly' her mind drifted back to Ceil. The young Phantomhive earl did everything with calm and precise movements. The napkin must always been tucked in properly and each silverware piece had a specific use that it was designed for. He would chew each bite thoroughly and would only talk about proper topics in the proper tone.

"Meylene are you not hungry?" the loud voice cut through her drifting consciousness and the red headed women was startled to find that she had put everything down and had been reduced to staring at the bright white of the table cloth.

"Forgive me! My mind seemed to have wandered off. Continue on." She spooned food into her mouth with a smile. The boy and the butler watched her curiously but then started off exactly where they left off. Eating quietly she made sure that she did not let her mind wander anymore, especially due to the fact that she could feel Deane's eyes boring into her almost twice as much.

"AHH FULL!" he exclaimed happily. Dropping his silverware to the table Carter leaned back stretching a large smile on his face. "Start cleaning up Deane!" he ordered and the butler bowed doing as he was told immediately.

"So Carter where will we be riding?" she asked leaning back as she placed her linen napkin up by her plate.

"Well I wanted to go out for a picnic today so we're going out to ride by the river. It's really pretty over there, lots of flowers!" he smiled rocking onto his feet

"Sounds lovely" she smiled taking this as a signal and also got to her feet.

"A set of riding clothes have been laid out for you in your bedroom Ma'am" Deane said quietly as he began to load a silver push cart with the dirty dishes. Turning he began to wind up the table cloth into a bundle to move it to the wash.

"Are you sure you don't want some help" she asked and he merely flashed her a humorless smile.

"I have everything here taken care of. Now if you don't mind the young master is the not the most patient of people and I don't want him getting upset because we have to wait on you to finish dressing Ma'am"

"Well alright then" she sniffed trying to not be too offended by his polite rudeness 'he might as well have just said leave me the fuck alone and get your ass change, your annoying' with a swish of her skirts she headed for the hall that would lead to the winding stairs of her tower. Stopping at the foot of the stairs she looked up in great distaste 'now if only I was a princess than this would be so clichéd it wouldn't even be funny' with a sigh she hoisted up her skirts and began to ascend the many stairs to her room not noticing the young boy watching her from behind a corner. With a giggle the boy turned and skipped once again into the dining hall.

"Deane!"

"Yes young master" the older man looked up from spreading out a new tablecloth. Plopping himself down the boy scowled yanking off the ribbon that was tied around his neck and dropped it to the floor.

"Pick it up" he ordered

"Of course" he responded and immediately headed over to bend down and pick up the piece of clothing. He however was unable to stand up as the young boy put his feet upon his shoulders therefore forcing him to look up at his masters face through the young boys legs. The red headed child smiled down at him.

"You are certainly most obedient Deane" he smiled bending over slightly.

"Well I am your butler my young master" he responded

"Hehe yes you are" reaching down he undid the leather strap that held the butlers hair away from his face. He watched as the midnight black hair hit pale cheeks and brushed broad shoulders. "is everything prepared just like I asked for"

"Everything is prepared to perfection. Just as you ordered me young master"

"hehe" he flopped back onto the table with a thud. "Undressing time" he said with a sing-song voice.

"Of course" removing the boy's feet from his shoulders he got to his feet and leaned over the boy. "Though now that there is a lady in the house don't you think that we should restrict your changing of clothes to your bedroom?"

The red headed boy looked up at the man, no, the demon that hovered over him. Black devious eyes locked with his blue ones as a ray of light caught the tip of a fang that was barley visible through parted lips. Even disguised as humans demons were obviously not humans if you knew what you were looking for.

"tch alright. Alright" he sighed and raised his arms. The man pulled him up forcing the youth to wrap his arms and legs about him. Dropping his chin to Deane's shoulder Carter didn't make another sound as he was carried to his bedroom. He continued to remain silent as he was set down on the bed and his butler turned to grab his riding clothes.

Slouching back he fell into the feather down comforter that snuggled and formed to his body. With the upmost laziness he didn't make any effort to move as Deane began to unbutton his clothing. His blue eyes fell to looking out the window at a bird's nest that was brimming with life. Four baby birds chirped hungrily bouncing about the twigs as they awaited the return of their parents that had promised them food. His attention drifted forwards as he watched his butler fasten up his pants after tucking the long shirt into them. Heaving a sigh he waited for the butler to finish.

"You are dressed" Deane announced pulling the boy to his feet.

"mmm" he tugged at the cuffs of his jacket with little interest.

"I sense Ms. Meylene coming down the stairs from her room so it seems that she is also ready young master"

"Perfect" he smirked "Everything else already prepared?"

"Yes. The food and the horses wait outside ready for departure on your command"

"Good" he walked past the man dressed in black and yanked open the door taking a breath there was once again a look of innocence covering his face and he took the hallway at a run "MEYLENE!"….

Ceil watched the blonde sitting across from him with mild amusement. She was concentrating very hard on the chess pieces that decorated the board. With every contemplative shake of the head her curled pigtails bounced around her face her bright eyes narrowing in seriousness. He had been quite shocked when Elizabeth had appeared on his door step once again demanding that Ceil play a game of chess with her. Though this pleased him for of all the things she could have requested, like dancing or a tea party he did not mind a game of chess. His usual scowling mouth was tilted ever so slightly upwards as he watched her antics.

*(next paragraph is a spoiler alert for those who haven't read the last ten or so chapters of the manga online)*

Elizabeth was cute, though he'd never admit it in public. A charming girl that was also a force to be reckoned with. A daughter of two parents who held high rankings inside the British knights, the leaders to be specific and that gene pool was obviously overflowing with generosity for their daughter was a genius. Wicked with the sword and quick on her feet, a weapon concealed inside bows and laces of pink. She could cut down anything and everything if need be. A girl with a heart for cute things and the love of all things adorable yet with talons and fangs rivaling that of a enraged lioness. In his opinion the perfect wife for the queens guard dog.

"Ah! Im going to do this!" she giggled with the clap of her hands and pushed one of her pieces forward. Clasping her hands in her lap she smiled at him from across the board "your turn Ceil!'

"Alright"…..

Shifting into a more comfortable position in the saddle Meylene watched the scenery around them as they rode the horses down an incline to the river Carter had spoke so fondly of. She remained as still as possible trying not to cause any more problems for the large beast that moved beneath her. Even through the saddle she could feel the muscles contracting and retracting beneath her in synchronized movement as she also watched the muscles ripple beneath its chocolate colored coat.

"I can't wait to show you all the flowers Meylene!" Carter said from her right side and she flashed a smile at the boy.

"And I am excited to see them" she turned her face forward "Are we almost there?"

"Yes just about…right Deane?" he yelled over his shoulder at the butler who rode behind them. The man had to ride at a slightly slower pace due to the fact that his horse was carrying the meal.

"Yes we shall arrive there shortly young master" he replied. Turning her attention back to her horse she sighed inwardly 'I am beginning to get impatient. I need to find a way to get out of here. I have been here more than long enough…it may be a bit hasty but I need to try to make a move tonight!' …

"Young master. Miss. Elizabeth it is time for the midday meal" The young couple looked up from their game to see the pristine butler of the Phantomhive estate standing in the doorway. "I have served lunch out in the garden; it is rather nice outside today"

"That's perfect Sebastian!" Elizabeth giggled and scooted out of her chair taking Ceils hand as he offered it to her.

"Thank you Milady" he bowed "Though I was hoping you would allow Finnian to escort you to the garden ahead of us for some things have appeared that my young master would more than likely be very interested in"

"Is it really of that importance Sebastian" Ceil sighed as he lead Elizabeth through the door way.

"Forgive me my Lord. It's just the matter concerning your staff" he said quietly. At this the Phantomhive earl stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ceil?" questioning filled the large eyes of his fiancée as she turned to see why he had stopped.

"Forgive me Lizzie but this is indeed a matter I must see to right away. I won't be long" he assured her as Finny came running down the hallway "Please let Finny take you outside and I will join you momentarily"

"Oh alright" she sighed and followed the blonde gardener down the stairs.

"Well?" Ceil looked at Sebastian expectantly.

"I can't believe that I was missed something like this" Sebastian produced a newspaper that was dated a little over a month ago.

"What does this have to do with anything?" he took the paper and read the article that his butler pointed out for him. "….but..."

"Then I got this from Scotland Yard's records" Sebastian added producing a folder "It's the case over which this article was written."

Swallowing he read the records over quickly his eyes widening."This is it…this has to be it." He closed the folder with a snap "So it's obviously this boy, and he has obviously made a demon contract…now we just have to find them.

"I am currently working on that and have solidified my last possible areas down to a few sections."

"Good"…

"Ah it's so warm today" Meylene sighed in content as she flopped into the grass her bonnet clutched in her hand.

"Warm sunshine and full stomachs are the best!" Carter shouted as he plopped down next to her. She smiled at the boy who was staring up at the clouds. She sighed in content as she closed her eyes, the grass tickled her face as a breeze disturbed her skirts though no chill set in due to the sun that sat perched high in the sky heating the earth, it's duty since the beginning of time.

"A drink?" Deane's voice interrupted her serene thoughts. Opening her eyes she saw Carter sit up and take the pink colored beverage excitedly. She blinked in response as the butler also extended one her way.

"Come on Meylene Deane makes the best drinks!" Carter persuaded her and with a nod of thanks she also sat up and took the sweating glass. Carter watched her intently and she laughed.

"Alright . Alright ill drink it" she laughed and took a sip. Brown eyes widened in delight and surprise "My word it is delicious" she took another drink and another, finding herself unable to stop. The maid was too busy downing the refreshment to notice the devious look that had conquered the face of the youth beside her. "That really was good" she smiled as she handed the glass off to Deane. She smiled brightly and turned to look at the river 'what in the…' her body went numb and she could barley express her surprise and she dropped backwards into the grass her body going limp without her command.

"Hehe"….

"What in hell's name is going on here!" Ceil shouted in shock. He had finally headed down stairs and exited into the garden to find that Elizabeth was not alone but sitting right across from Lau and that ever present girl of his.

"Eh Earl!" Lau laughed as Sebastian appeared in the doorway with another set of drinks. "We came to visit you and it just so happens that you are eating lunch! So lucky" he laughed

"Luck my ass!" he shouted as the Asian man fanned himself laughing. "How come you only ever show up when I am about to take a meal!"…..

"Hehe. Ah it works faster than I thought" Carter loomed over the dazed maid with a smirk decorating his features. Meylene looked up at him confused. Her limbs were heavy and her body wouldn't listen to her, in short she couldn't move.

"Carter what is going on" she struggled to ask.

"You know…out of all the woman I had Deane bring to me you're the one that resembles her the most. Even your hair color is almost identical to hers, my Mum that is" he smiled.

She stared at up at him confused. But that confusion quickly turned to horror "C-carter" she stammered as she watched the knife that he picked up from behind his body. "You know me and my Mum were close. Closer than most mothers and children are. I really loved my Mum and she really loved me. So much that she would do anything for me. What I wanted I got"

The breath in her chest froze as she felt the cold tip of the metal brush against the skin of her neck to come rest at the top of her dress. "W-what"

"We had a very special, special relationship. Oh did I love my mother" it was the sound of ripping fabric that filled the air next and fear struck the ex-assassins' heart as cool air rushed suddenly over her upper body as her the bodice of her dress was split leaving her pale skin naked to the world.

"I loved her very, very much" he smiled and she stared at him in horror as the knife continued its way down the length of her dress. Never in her life would she have imagined her in such a situation, to have a twelve year old leaning over her in such a manner.

"Ah Meylene you really do resemble her, and you're so nice" he smirked as his knees dropped on each side of her body. His hand found its way to her pale cheek and caressing the skin gently he chuckled, a maniac's glint lighting his blue eyes….

CRACK! Sebastian stared in surprise as the glass he set down in front of his master suddenly cracked just as his fingertips were about to let the glass rest solely on the table.

"Sebastian" Ceil scolded and the pair looked up as the usual laughter from their foreign guest came to a dead stop. He was staring at the glass from above his fan a serious expression on his face…..

"N-" protests were killed in horror 'what the hell' her mind could barley process the situation as the red headed boy pressed his mouth to hers…..

"Ah" Lau sighed "In my country that is an omen. A sign of bad luck"


	11. Seal

"Bad luck" Ceil snorted as Sebastian removed the glass immediately and replaced the cracked glass with a shinning new one.

"Yes" the Chinese man responded leaning back against his whicker seat "The cracking of a cup symbolizes bad luck, an ill omen if you will. It means that something bad is going to happen usually in an upcoming event" he said peering at the earl from over his sky blue fan.

"Ah so one of your eastern superstitions" he sighed taking the tea cup into his hands and rolled it back and forth sucking the warmth from the glass. "I do not believe in such things" he closed his eyes calmly as he brought the cup to his lips ending the conversation.

"Do you have a lot of superstitions in your country Mr. Lau?" Elizabeth asked looking at the Asian man.

"Yes many. But it's not like my country is the only one that has them" he smiled at her "Your country also has some if I am correct"

"Oh yes of course we do" the blonde smiled "Unlucky to walk underneath a ladder. Seven years bad luck to break a mirror Unlucky to see one magpie. Unlucky to spill salt. Unlucky to open an umbrella in doors. The number thirteen is unlucky. Unlucky to put new shoes on the table. Unlucky topass someone on the stairs." She ticked off each one of her small gloved fingers "and that's all I can remember right now" she said placing her hands back in her lap. "But we also have some good luck ones.

"Ah so do we don't we Ran Mou" he looked at the women who nodded yes in silence.

"Oh do tell" Elizabeth said excitedly and the man chuckled.

"Ah yes..let's see..that is a very difficult tasks for there are not that many superstitions that are what you would call good luck. It's more like our bad luck ones tell us what not to do so that we avoid bad luck"

"Oh…but can't that become rather confusing then" she said tilting her head to the side

"Why yes…it is quite possible for that to happen" he smiled

"I would still like to hear some though" she said placing her hands upon the glass table

"Well…Hitting a person with a broom will bring bad luck to the hitter himself and thus ruining his own life. One should be clean shaved or if sporting a moustache, it should be well trimmed. Breaking this norm brings bad luck. If a dog howls at late night, someone has died somewhere. Building a house facing the north rings bad luck and ruin according to another Chinese belief. Crying of a baby for no specific reason indicates the presence of ghosts around the house and that the baby is disturbed and scared by them. Dreaming of teeth or snow indicated the death of that person's parents. Clipping of toe nails or finger nails at night invites ghosts to the house." He finished only realizing that every one of them was staring at him. "What?"

"Those are strange. Very strange" Ceil stated flatly his cup still being nursed inside of his hands.

"Well, what about you young earl" he said smiling as Sebastian laid out the plates for the afternoon meal "Do tell me some of your countries as well"

"Fine" he sighed setting the cup down "Lucky to meet a black cat. Black Cats are featured on many good luck greetings cards and birthday cards in England. Lucky to touch wood. We touch; knock on wood, to make something come true. Lucky to find a clover plant with four leaves. White heather is lucky. A horseshoe over the door brings good luck. But the horseshoe needs to be the right way up. The luck runs out of the horseshoe if it is upside down. Horseshoes are generally a sign of good luck and feature on many good luck cards. On the first day of the month it is lucky to say "white rabbits, white rabbits white rabbits," before uttering your first word of the day. Catch falling leaves in autumn and you will have good luck. Every leaf means a lucky month next year. Cut your hair when the moon is waxing and you will have good luck. Putting money in the pocket of new clothes brings good luck." He breathed out a sigh looking up at the Asian man as Elizabeth clapped in awe.

"Oh Ceil you are so smart. You know so much" she chirped and the Chinese man raised his eyebrows in amusment.

"Yes quite knowledgeable" he smiled

"OF COURSE CIEL IS SMART!" came a loud voice and the English earl groaned in horror while his butler grabbed one more chair a slight smile of amusement settling on his features. Coming through the garden gate in Indian garb strode Prince Soma, his ever present butler Agni at his heals."What are all of you talking about? Huh? Tell me!" he demanded sitting down as Agni went to assist the black butler.

"We are talking about Superstitions" Elizabeth said giddily as she recognized the prince from a previous encounter "Does your country also have some?"

"Have superstitions! Of course we do!" jumping to his feet his fist clenched in determination "We have many superstitions! For my country is bountiful! AGNI!"

"Yes my prince?" Agni stepped forward with a bow

"List of some of our wonderful countries superstitions for Ceils fiancée!"

"Yes my prince" with a bow the white haired man cleared his throat and folded his hands behind his back "No moon day is inauspicious, Right eye twitching is good for men, left eye twitching is good for women. Never sleep with your head facing north or west, cawing of crow or itching of right palm indicates arrival of guests, Never wash the front courtyard immediately after someone leaves the house, If there is itching on the right palm (left for female) you can get some money or favors, Unusual winking of eyes is a symptom of ill, luck or decease, Going below the ladder is jinx, Never cross or jump across the worshiped pumpkins or coconuts on the road. During house warming ceremony, the milk is heated in a vessel in such a way that it will overflow towards east direction, If you see cat giving birth, then it brings the good luck Open the front door during dusk, so that Lakshmi (fortune) enters the house Never sweep the house during night time or Lakshmi (fortune) will not enter your house."

"Enough Agni" Soma said proudly and his butler bowed going back to assist Sebastian. "See? We have a large amount and that wasn't even all of them!" he plopped down pushing his violet colored hair over his shoulder with a chuckle as food was placed in front of them. At this the guests of the Phantomhive household began to eat the afternoon meal with appropriate gusto.

However the earl sat quietly pondering something, something felt off. His blue eye scanned the scene around him; green grass surrounded the warm shaded patio. Birds were chirping in the distance and there were no explosions or yells signifying that his servants were destroying anything around the mansion. The food was delicious and the tea was hot, everything seemed in order. He watched as his fiancée chatted gaily with the two men also seated at the table. His partner in under hand business and Indian prince who seemed practically hell bent on becoming his friend. 'Wait just a second' it hit him "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING AT MY HOUSE!"…...

"N-" protests were killed in horror 'what the hell' her mind could barley process the situation as the red headed boy pressed his mouth to hers.

BANG! If possible her eyes widened despite the bright sun as dirt crashed onto the pair of them.

"Dammit!" Carter yelled his small arms flying up to cover his face like makeshift shields. He looked around for the cause of the disruption. Yet the trained assassin found the source of the problem before the small child did. Inside a pocket of dirt and grass shined a bullet. Someone had shot at them.

"Forgive me My liege but it seems as if our picnic must come to an abrupt ending" Deane appeared behind them and before either of the humans could protest they were yanked from the ground , the only thing holding them against gravity was a pair of lean arms. Then it seemed as if they were flying, the demon butler took off at a run as bullets rang and screamed through the air missing their target as the man dressed in finery dodged to and fro.

"Deane what is going on!" Carter shrieked grabbing onto the butlers arm for dear life.

"Forgive me but it seems as if we are under attack my liege." He apologized as he leapt up into the trees. The boy shrieked as he leapt into the trees. "I will take you too back to the manor and go back to deal with the problem." He announced and looked down at the red headed woman dangling beneath his other arm. "It also seems that the drug was not as potent as I had originally intended. It seems that she will be regaining mobility a lot sooner than I had intended. Possibly by the time we get back to the manor she shall be mobile" he dropped to the forest floor the branch he had been on shattering via bullet impact.

"Asshole" Meylene suddenly grunted as she watched the ground. The sun warmed her back with a constant build in heat as the wind whipped around her face. Deane was right, she was once again beginning to gain feeling and mobility of her limbs 'for the first time in my life I am glad to be under attack. Who knows what might have happened if these assassins hadn't attacked when they did' flexing her fingers her mind snapped into attention 'this could be my chance to escape from this crazy place' "shit" she winced in pain as she hit stone floor. Being so immersed in her thoughts to notice that they had made it back to the manor

"Stay here my young master" Deane smiled and turned his eyes training on the maid "Forgive me but you might do something once you can move. Pain shoot through her senses knocking her unconscious before she even hit the ground…..

"That meal was most annoying" was the complaint from the Phantomhive earl as his slim body settled in the large office chair

"But you seemed to be enjoying yourself young master. That is the most energetic I have seen you in weeks" he commented quietly as he brought in the stack of mail for the day. "You had a couple more items arrive today while you were dinning" he lowered the silver tray to his masters level and the boy pulled the heavy envelopes to himself flipping through them in mild agitation.

"There is still no letter from the queen about the current case we are working on even though I have yet to turn in a letter of conclusion on the case"

"Maybe she assumes that you have it all under control due to the fact that the murders have come to a stop" he straightened his free arm coming to rest behind the middle of his back in proper stance. The Phantomhive boy broke open the seals of the letters with a golden letter opener his eyes skimming over the information presented to him.

"Are you procrastinating with me Sebastian" Ceil questioned in annoyance

"Whatever do you mean young master?"

"I expect that you have at least narrowed down the areas for the murderer's place of residence" he dropped the letters to the desk and rested his elbows on the wooden arm rests of the chair. He glared up at the man shadows crossing over his face sharpening his young features.

"Forgive me I will present the information now"…...

When consciousness once again came to the young maid the source of light had changed. The afternoon sun no longer beat down upon her but now she lay inside her bed the light from candles danced across the sheets. It had been hours since she had passed out and the darkness outside her stone prison showed this. Moving to sit up a cry of pain tumbled past her lips her hands flying to her temple 'oh yes that asshole Deane sent me a blow to the head to knock me out' she looked at her surroundings her eyes falling upon the door 'there is no doubt that the door is barred and locked. There is no doubt about it that I will be able to get out of her now, it seems as if my capture is no on high alert….footsteps!' Her attention narrowed down as footsteps echoed inside the walls growing in volume as they got closer. With a creak the door opened revealing a black butler dressed in shadows

"I take that you wish to bathe Ma'am"

"…yes"

"I suspected as much so I have prepared a hot bath for you downstairs. I am to escort you"

"Fine" she sighed getting to her feet and followed him down the curling stone staircase. The man left no opening for her to even try launching an attack. She looked around while they walked, there was not a sign that carter was in the vicinity at all.

"Where is Carter?"

"He has already retired for the night"

"oh" she responded quietly. Deane stopped outside the wooden door grasping the metal doorknob he twisted it opening the door steam unfurling from the room

"Here I will return momentarily with soaps and such" he bowed and she entered. The floor remained cold to the bottoms of her feet even though the water in the tub was steaming. She stopped at the tub and stood there only moving once the door had closed behind her and she was positive that she was alone….

"You'll be coming back soon young master right?" Finny asked as he and Bard loaded luggage into the back of the carriage.

"Yes" he nodded allowing Sebastian to assist him in through the doorway and into the dark vehicle. Night had fallen and the only light offered was from the moon and the stars that hung in the sky like ornaments on a Christmas tree.

"And you'll be b'inging back Meylene was well"

"Yes we shall now you two return to the house for the evening so that we can leave" Sebastian smiled as he shut the door behind the door and leapt up into the seat.

"A'ight" he sighed exhaling the smoke from his cigarette and pushed Finny ahead of him "Alright off to bed. Let's go" he ordered and he ushered the boy inside, closing the door behind them

"Sebastian lets go. I want to get this done and over with" came the impatient order from inside.

"Of course young master" the butler replied and snapped the reins over the flanks of the horses sending them off…...

With nimble fingers she reached around behind her grasping at strings and buttons to begin the process of releasing her body from the confinement of the heavy dress. Folds of clothing dropped like leaves off of branches letting them hit to the floor softly hissing. She snatched the pins that held her hair back up in a knot, drooping the pins to the top of the pile while stepping into the tub. The richness of the building was once again shown as she waded into the tub which allowed the water to curl up licking at her hips. Dropping down she dipped beneath the surface running her fingers through her hair.

"Much better" the sigh tumbled from her lips as she surface. Reaching over the edge of the tub she grabbed a half towel from the stack on the floor and perched herself on the side of the tub. Wringing the water from her hair she draped it over her shoulder humming. Holding the towel up she covered her breasts with the towel that fell down to barely kiss her hips. 'warm and comfortable and the promise of soaps and such on the way….now if I wasn't a prisoner than this wouldn't be half bad' once again she began to hum to herself. Kicking her feet gently she watched the ripples of the water bounced around the tub like rabbits in the early morning.

It was the shattering of glass that woke her and her head flung up to see Deane standing in the doorway, shock scrawled across his face like the words of a letter. A silver tray with glass bottles and cups oozing soaps and shampoos leaked across the floor. Instinctively she clutched the towel making sure she was covered.

"Don't you knock!" she snapped "How dare you walk in on a lady in the bath!" she inhaled to scream at him but her voice died in her throat as she the situation pieced itself together like a puzzle in her mind as he stared at the naked skin of her upper thigh. She knew why he was shocked, in the last month or so men had broken into the bathroom on more than one occasion yet every time she had been covered breast to almost her knees, covered, hidden. That was until now, and now black eyes were fixated in surprise and almost disbelief. The butlers attention darted upwards as he spoke.

"That is it isn't it."

"…"

"That's what I thought. That's a seal, the seal of a demon contract"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXBIBLIOGRAPHY (SO SOMEBODY DOSENT THROW A FIT)

"British Superstitions." Woodlands Junior School, Tonbridge, Kent UK. Web. 04 Feb. 2012. .

"Superstitions in India." The Nirmukta Freethought Community. Web. 04 Feb. 2012. /Thread-Superstitions-in-India.

Wackx, Honey B. "Some Common Chinese Superstitions." Wish Good Luck. Web. 04 Feb. 2012. /superstitions/ms/chinese-superstitions/.


	12. What is Mine

The carriage bumped along the road gently as it rolled down the road beneath the silver coating of the rising moon. The birds slept and kept quiet above inside the trees as below in the course grass came the wild chattering and chirping of the crickets. The pristine butler of the Phantomhive family sat perched high in the seat.

Black eyes were trained forward watching the rippling of the muscles beneath the well brushed coats of the horses. Keen hearing that he had alerted him to listen to the deep even breathing of the child that now slept within the vehicle cloaked in finery and comfort as they traveled. A young boy of twelve that held more power than men five times his age, an innocent face covering a mind of unbridled confidence and drive. A drive that pushed him forward strong and hell bent towards hiss goal, his current goal being taking back what was his.

Eyes narrowing in thought he allowed his thoughts to conquer (this is rather going to be troublesome. It is obvious that the culprits are not all humor. And they will not go down without a fight) his head raised as the carriage tilted back slightly as the road arched upwards as it began to climb up through a forest. Clicking his tongue he snapped the reins against the breasts flanks quickening their pace the naked eye could suddenly catch flashes and glimpses of a heavy stone building built tall and proud upon the breast of the hill.  
"Sebastian" the irritated voice from the depths of the carriage

"We are almost there young master" he replied instinctively knowing what the young boy was asking

"Good. I am getting sick of this ride"

"Sorry young master, the horses are at their max speed for this hill"

"Fine. I do not wish to kill the beasts" he replied with a sigh. Keen hearing allowed the butler to listen to the shifting of the small lord inside the carriage. The hushed rustling of cloth against cloth and the clicks of the boys heals against the floor of the vehicle exhaling with a sigh of annoyance. He turned his attention forward with a smile.

'this is very annoying. Taking way to much time' Ceil watched as the dark trees rushed by blending into a smudge of black and dusted over with silver from the light of the moon. 'to have taken this long to find this place and the person responsible for this case, and to take one of my servants on top of this….she better have not been harmed, nobody has the right to take and touch what is mine' his teeth ground together gently as flashes of the large stone made building began to plat hide-n-seek inside of gaps in the tree. It seemed to loom over the traveling pair in almost a mocking manner, taunting and laughing at them as if daring them to try and complete their mission….

"Don't you knock!" she snapped "How dare you walk in on a lady in the bath!" she inhaled to scream at him but her voice died in her throat as the situation pieced itself together like a puzzle in her mind as he stared at the naked skin of her upper thigh. She knew why he was shocked, in the last month or so men had broken into the bathroom on more than one occasion yet every time she had been covered breast to almost her knees, covered, hidden. That was until now and now black eyes were fixated in surprise and almost disbelief. The butlers attention darted upwards as he spoke.

"That is it isn't it."

"…"

"That's what I thought. That's a seal, the seal of a demon contract" the air became tense and the heat from the steam seemed to intensify. He stared at her a strange look covering his features "A contract…then Sebastian is your.."

"No!" she snapped and dropped back into the water her eyes fixed on his "Frankly it is none of your business now is it?"

"If it becomes a threat to my master than yes it is" he said bending down to pick up the bathroom items that lay scattered across the floor.

"Of course not you bloody git!" she snapped "If I had that option at my disposal do you think that I would still be here and dealing with all of these assaults on my person!" her patience was beginning to wear thin and the evidence coated her tongue thickly.

"Of course my apologies" he perched the basket on top of the tubs edge. "If that is everything than I shall take my leave" with a bow he turned and left the room closing the door behind him. He turned walking down the hallway his thoughts wild inside his mind 'this could make a change occur, How annoying yet very intriguing' the hard heals of his shoes clicked against the stone floor the sound bouncing along the walls loudly. 'it seems as if I shall have to open up two new bedchambers, we have visitors on the way' he looked out a window and across the lawn of the manor his sight going even farther. 'How rude to show up without an invitation'

Ceil watched as the trees thinned dramatically to reveal a wrought iron gate standing tall and menacing. The shadows it cast seemed to crawl and slither across the packed dirt of the forest floor like serpents looking for their next meal. A man stood behind the gate, straight and proper with eyes of black as coal.

"It is rather late for travelers to be out on the road, especially for forest out here s far away from the city. Most only travel during the day so that they may avoid the beasts of the dark" an edge of took over his voice "unless they are seeking something that is not to be sought after" his eyes fell upon the curtains that cloaked the sturdy windows of the carriage.

"Oh no we were merely traveling and got lost. Due to this fact we were trying to make up for lost time but it seems that we wound up landing yourself in a tight spot and are more lost than before" the Phantomhive butler lied his voice painted in embarrassment as he smiled. "My master is tired and I too tire from wandering these roads. Could I perhaps trouble you and your master for lodging for the night?" he looked back at him a seemingly plain picture of innocence.

"Why of course. It wouldn't be any trouble at all" slipping his hand smoothly into his pocket he pulled out a heavy key and it fit snugly into the lock and twisted it. The gate responded with a loud thunk and shudder. Stepping back he pulled the wrought iron giant open and stood to the side "Come through here and I shall lead you up to the house"

With a soft click of his tongue he moved the horses forward and passed through the gates. The haunches of the large beasts quivered uncomfortably as they trotted past the black clad man. Animals were sensitive to such beings as the one that stood posted at the gate and most would frighten away yet any creatures that had been working for the Phantomhive had been specifically taken care of by Sebastian and had come to place a basic trust in the being dressed as a man after hours of interaction with no foul, under the calm hand of the butler they continued forward with only the slightest bit of reluctance. But it was not the horses that had the eyes of the foreign man, the soft curtains that covered the windows of the elegant carriage that had his entire focus, and they shadow that danced behind the curtain.

'we have barely just crossed the border of their territory and yet the atmosphere is already tense and it carries a challenge' once again the young lord shifted in his seat the anticipation taking his nerves for a joy ride that was driving the boy insane. The carriage jostled side to side as it rolled over the uneven pathway yet came to a gentle stop the horses huffing in annoyance. In mere seconds the door opened, revealing his butler with gloved hand extended to help. Quick, proper and efficient, those were a few of the things that made up a Phantomhive butler. His heals clicked against the pavement as he allowed the servant to help him down. His open eye locked ont the butler of this foreign household. The man stood firm the lantern clutched in his right fist.

Few strands of hair had escaped the tight ponytail and clung to high cheekbones as the butler watched the young boy coming out of the carriage.

"What a pleasure. Earl of Phantomhive I am thrilled to have you visiting my young masters manor" he bent at the waist in a bow. "My young master has yet to turn in for the night so he will be able to greet you. Please follow me inside, I will have refreshments set out for momentarily" he said and straightened turning on his heal and began to lead the two gentlemen inside…..

A sigh of exhaustion and unwilling slipped past pink lips as she turned away from the mirror. Pale nimble fingers expertly tied off the bow that cinched around her waist. Moments before Deane had entered and informed her that Carter had guests arriving and she was supposed to be down there as well to help the boy greet them and keep the visitors entertained. She grabbed a brush up from the dresser top and used it to help scoop her hair up into a neat knot at the base of her neck. A soft knock filled with hesitation sounded against the wood of the door. Turning she looked at the door and set down the bush.  
"Come in" she turned and watched as Carter walked in the room slowly. Tension trickled through her muscles pulling her body taut her nerves humming with danger. The read headed child stares at his feet, the shame and guilt he was feeling cloaked him like a blanket.

"Meylene I came to apologize" his blue eyes were glassy with unshed tears and despite the disgust that filled her, the bile rising in her throat her heart tugged in sympathy.

"I know what I did was wrong, it was really, really bad" he swallowed fumbling with the cuffs of his shirt "I don't know why I went and did that…I just…you look a lot like her…my mom and I…" he stuttering apology came to an abrupt halt as a gentle hand pressed itself to the top of his head. His eyes found hers as she looked down at him.

"Don't we have guests to go take care of" s\he pushed his hair from hi face and offered it to him. "Now let us go downstairs, you don't want to be rude" his small fingers laced inside of hers and the pair headed down the stairs the heels of their shoes. Hushed voices were heard from the hall as they got downstairs. "Who are your guests Carter" she smiled down at him and a look of anger crossed his features.

"People who want to steal from me" he said coldly and she frowned.

"Then why do you allow them into your home?" she asked as Deane opened the door bowing to them.

"Its not like I have a choice" he grumbled glaring into the room. Brown eyes flickered forward and she felt her lips part in shock as she saw the familiar pair seated inside the spacious dining hall. Her eyes widened as she looked at boy clocked in dark blue, the ever present patch covering his eye as his butler stood like hi s shadow behind his chair.

"Young Master…Mr.. Sebastian…"

"Meylene!" Ceil was up and on his small healed feet in seconds his free hand clutching at the table. His blue gaze narrowed as Carter stepped forward in front of the woman a defensive gaze on his face.

"Good evening Earl Phantomhive": he said stiffly. Tension in the room seemed to blossom up like a flowering plant as the two adolescents stated each other down. Meylene looked over the situation with darting brown eyes 'for them to show up here of all places and in such an open manner. This is no coincidence. Sebastian would not allow for such a thing to happen for now the young master is in danger'

The stare down between the two boys was broken as the door of the dinning hall that was connected to the kitchen swung open as Deane appeared pushing a rolling silver cart decorated with tea cups, spoons, plates and scones all nestled in orderly display around a previously whistling china kettle.

"Forgive me but the tea took a little longer to heat up than anticipated" Deane apologized as he began to set out the cups and plated with gentle precession. At this Meylene settled herself into a chair opposite of the young Phantomhive and Carter sat beside her his eyes narrowed slightly as he remained tensed, the muscles of his small body almost recoiling back like that of cat. Her naked hand ghosted the rim of the tea cup her eyes focusing directly at the brown liquid cooling off inside, she was avoiding the two burning gazes she felt trained upon her. 'What the hell were they thinking?'

"I shall return to the kitchen to retrieve another item, just ring for me if I need to come back sooner" Deane bowed and once again left the room.

"You are Ceil Phantomhive" Carter stated bluntly before taking a bite of the scone sitting on his plate.

"Yes and you are Carter Vasqures I presume" the boy replied as both gloved hands settled firmly on top of the cane that stood solid at his feet. The red headed boy merely looked at him over the rim of his china tea cup and drank in silence. Setting down the cup he looked at the boy.

"Well you seem to be rather informed for someone who seems to have just stumbled into my home by accident. Lost in the woods were you? In a hurry and traveling late. That is what your butler told my butler when you stood waiting at my gates. Did he lie? I don't know about you but I don't allow servants to tell falsehoods. It is rather unbecoming and makes me unsure whether they are a loyal or not. Especially as an Englishman, aren't all of you supposed to have good morals or something.

Ceil glared back at the boy his fingers twitched slightly in annoyance before replying. "How I raise and train my servants is none of your business. What is my business though is when people mess with my servants and take them without my permission. Nobody takes what is mine and gets away with it"

"Servants have the right to come and go as they please do they not?" Carter questioned tripping his fingers across the white table cloth in boredom as his chin sat propped in one hand.

"Of course. Hence servant and not slave" he stated slowly as if Carter was stupid.

"Then she doesn't have to come back if she doesn't want to then?" his fingers landed to circle around the silver bell that sat beside his plate.

"If she doesn't want to. She doesn't" he smirked 'bloody twat'

"Makes sense" he shrugged and grabbed the bell and shook it vigorously.

"Bloody hell !" ceil snapped, the entire room cringed in pain as the bell rang loud and shrill. Almost immediately Deane entered the room pushing that silver cart of his.

"You called?"

"yes I want more tea" Carter replied setting down the bell then once again turned to Meylene who was staring down into her tea cup. "What do you think?" he looked at her a serious expression crossing his face. Silence filled the room as they all fixed eyes full of different expectations upon the only female inside of the manor. The red head did not respond and only continued to stare down into her tea."Meylene!" Carter touched her shoulder and the woman twitched slightly in alarm and looked up.

"Forgive me but what were we talking about. My attention seemed to have drifted elsewhere"

"You don't want to leave here do you?" Carter asked. In return the ex assassin stared at him as if in disbelief that he had even asked the question. Then to the Phantomhives disbelief and horror a gentle smile coated her features.

"Of course not. Why would I ever want to leave your side?"….

"She has to have been drugged or forced into an illusion with something" Ceil concluded as he sat upon the guest bed in the bedroom Deane had set up for him for the night.

"That is the most likely of explanations" Sebastian replied as he undid the tie that wrapped snug around the adolescents slim neck. Long fingered, gloved hands worked its way to remove layers of material. Traipsing through threads, buttons, buckles and clips he began to reveal the naked boy to the air around them. Snatching up the night shirt he once again covered his young master with correct amount of modesty required for the boy state of resting and position. Rising he picked up the folded clothes that now needed to be washed and placed them in an empty bag.

"Such madness". He muttered as his thoughts took a short trip back in time. 'Disbelief slammed into the young lords body as he stared at his red haired maid. Had he heard correctly, the woman did not want to leave this place. The place that she had been captured in, knocked out, kidnapped and who knows what else.

"What are you talking about Meylene! You don't belong here. You were kidnapped while we were on that mission. He took you when Sebastian came to make sure that I was alright!"

"Goodness. Mr. Phantomhive you certainly are rather high strung tonight are you not?" she looked at him in shock. "You really think that I was kidnapped? You yourself accepted my hiring after Mr. Sebastian picked me to be a part of your personal private army did you not? Do you really think that I could have been kidnapped by one single man and taken against my will? Even if I was then would I really still be here. I would have escaped away from here a long time ago if that were the case." She cradled her cup of tea in her hands rolling it back and forth. I was offered another job and decided that I wanted it so I took it." She looked up at Ceil "No hard feelings Mr. Phantomhive but I just don't want to work for you anymore"

"Meylene are you quite sure about this?" Sebastian asked his hand coming to clutch at the top of the chair his young master's chair.

"Yes I am Mr. Sebastian. I am quite sure that I want to be here" she smiled and looked at them. "I am sorry but I do not wish to return"…..

"This is something that I order you to fix Sebastian" Ceil ordered as he himself removed the eye patch that always adorned his face. With careless accuracy he dropped it onto the wooden night stand that acted as if it was a guard to the bed he was about to sleep in. Scooting back he flopped down allowing the pillows to embrace his upper torso as his butler pulled the blankets up to his shoulders. Stepping back a formal bow overtook the butlers body as he hoisted the candlestick.

"Yes my Lord" with that the candle was out and Ceil Phantomhive was left to sleep in solitude until either morning or confrontation came. Whichever one came first…..

Brush met table top as Meylene put the brush down to get up and respond to the knocking at her door. Draping the indigo shawl around her body she answered the large door with a start of surprise. "Mr. Sebastian what are you doing here so late at night" she stumbled back as he entered the room without permission. "What are you doing?"

She watched in shock as he closed the door behind him and strode over in long strides to set the candle stand down onto the bed stand. "You are once again causing the young master many problems." He turned to face her and was met with no resistance as gloved hand met bare wrist and pulled them together.

"Now Meylene let us fix this problem shall we" Brown eyes met obsidian orbs as hands slid through damp locks of red. Nose bumped against nose, eyelashes against cheek, hot breaths mixing together. Mouth against mouth.

"You have become rather pushy Sebastian" she gasped as she bounced lightly against the flexible mattress . Cool softness melded her body below as a warm sturdy body pressed into her own from above. "And maser Ceil allows this?" she breathed out her lips pressing to his hands twisting in black suit material.

"I was given orders to wake you back up no matter what"

"I guess you are just doing your job right then" she closed her eyes feeling hot breath ghosting down her neck as cool air dipped against her skin as button upon button of her top popped open.

"A shock to the mind and body is always a good way to get around a was the drink. Wasn't it? Something that was slipped into your tea that was activated when he rang that atrocious bell of his?"

"N-No it wasn't the tea" she muttered moving his hands away from her gown to slid her fingers in between his. She looked up at him as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Tell me everything" he ordered quietly. Sighing she allowed the man to roll off her body and she herself turned on her side facing him their foreheads touching once more.

"Well you are right about the bell activating it I think…""Alright . Alright ill drink it" she laughed and took a sip. Brown eyes widened in delight and surprise "My word it is delicious" she took another drink and another, finding herself unable to stop. The maid was too busy downing the refreshment to notice the devious look that had conquered the face of the youth beside her. "That really was good" she smiled as she handed the glass off to Deane. She smiled brightly and turned to look at the river 'what in the…' her body went numb and she could barley express her surprise and she dropped backwards into the grass her body going limp without her command.

"Hehe"….

The breath in her chest froze as she felt the cold tip of the metal brush against the skin of her neck to come rest at the top of her dress. "W-what"

"We had a very special, special relationship. Oh did I love my mother" it was the sound of ripping fabric that filled the air next and fear struck the ex-assassins' heart as cool air rushed suddenly over her upper body as her the bodice of her dress was split leaving her pale skin naked to the world….

"N-" protests were killed in horror 'what the hell' her mind could barley process the situation as the red headed boy pressed his mouth to hers.

BANG! If possible her eyes widened despite the bright sun as dirt crashed onto the pair of them.

"Dammit!" Carter yelled his small arms flying up to cover his face like makeshift shields. He looked around for the cause of the disruption. Yet the trained assassin found the source of the problem before the small child did. Inside a pocket of dirt and grass shined a bullet. Someone had shot at them.

"Forgive me My liege but it seems as if our picnic must come to an abrupt ending" Deane appeared behind them and before either of the humans could protest they were yanked from the ground , the only thing holding them against gravity was a pair of lean arms. Then it seemed as if they were flying, the demon butler took off at a run as bullets rang and screamed through the air missing their target as the man dressed in finery dodged to and fro….."

She fell silent her eyes remaining closed as they had been the entire time she had retold the story. Pale eyelids opened up to look at the man who remained unmoving in front of her. His face had not changed, remaining as ever stoic yet pleasant as it always was, yet obsidian orbs burned with a cold fury. Within an instant he had the both of them on their feet.

"We will be leaving here tonight. Please dress yourself properly and I will attend to the young master" Brushing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes he once carried that prim and proper. "Though I am rather sure that Deane knows that we are already together and is more than likely watching our every movement. He disappeared quickly closing the door behind him silently. At this she moved in a flurry of movement and clothing as she hurried to dress herself. Undergarments, shoes, stockings, dress all of it thrown on quickly. Not worrying about her hair she pulled open the door and made her way to the stairwell. Her hurried footsteps came to a stop as a loud crash vibrated the air inside the home. It was then that she heard the crash and to her horror, the screams of the Phantomhive earl.

"Ceil!" her hand quickly snatched up the candlestick and dashed out the door running down the stairs as there was the shrieking of shattered glass and the yells of adolescent boys. Heals screeched in protest as she skidded to a stop in the main hall. She took no notice to the air that clouded around her face as she stared in horror. All the tall glass windows in the front of the castle were gone. Her eyes found the two different pairs of males standing face to face outside.

Ceil stood defiantly beside Sebastian a sharp sword blade in hand his face dark with anger. Carter stood smirking behind Deane his hands on his hips. "Sebastian take out Deane. I will deal with Carter"

The butler smirked "Yes my Lord"

"Deane! Take down Phantomhive's Butler! Phantomhive is mine!"

"Yes, My Liege"

With that all hell broke loose, or so it seemed. Within mere seconds Sebastian and Deane disappeared quick as a flash leaving the two adolescents in the yard. Running forward she pushed through the doors making her way to the boys as quick as possibly. Her gut was twisting in nervousness as she hoisted her skirts tossing the candlestick to the side she ran. 'something's not right! Please don't do anything' Alarm fired itself across her body as she watched the scene unfold before her. "STOP!"

"Die Ceil Phantomhive!" Carter screeched laughing as he yanked out a shot gun, his finger kissing the trigger.

"Seba-" The name lodged itself in the young boys throat at the sound of the gunshot. He stopped staring in surprise as his vision filled with red. Not in pain, but red hair.

"Meylene…" the sword dropped properly to his side as he stared at the woman in front of him arms spread wide. "You'd do well to listen to adults next time" she joked lightly looking over her shoulder at him "Now behave Ceil" she smiled dropping her arms and she tripped sideways. Two sets of blue eyes widened as red liquid seeped and sprawled its way across the light yellow material that made up the maids dress. She smiled at the Phantomhive boy before nature and gravity took over. With the closing of eye lids and a sigh she dropped, hitting the ground with a thud.


	13. In times of service

"Maylene…" the sword dropped properly to his side as he stared at the woman in front of him arms spread wide."You'd do well to listen to adults next time" she joked lightly looking over her shoulder at him "Now behave Ceil" she smiled dropping her arms and she tripped sideways. Two sets of blue eyes widened as red liquid seeped and sprawled its way across the light yellow material that made up the maids dress. She smiled at the Phantomhive boy before nature and gravity took over. With the closing of eye lids and a sigh she dropped, hitting the ground with a thud…...

Blue eyes trembled in shock as they focused on the body sprawled across the ground, shades of red clashing across the ground. "M-Maylene" The Phantomhive boy stared down at the body that lay at his feet 'why?'

"She was an idiot!"

Ceil's attention flew upwards to look upon the boy who had caused all the problems. Carter stood his arm still raised as he stared in horror at the women that had fallen because of his shot. His blue eyes were wide with disbelief as he panted, red hair sticking to pale sweaty skin. His chest rose and fell rapidly causing the gun he carried to shake. Trembling steps carried him back two steps as he shook his head in disbelief. "All that work…and it's gone…" he swallowed and a chuckle filled with loathing pushed from his mouth. "Waste"

The young earl stared in disbelief at the simple word "What?" anger heated his stomach and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks "You git! What the hell is that about!" he shouted "You kidnapped her and kept her here, shot her and then you say she is a waste!" his fingers tightened around the handle of his foil small adolescent shoulders shaking. Red hair fell across blue eyes filled with annoyance.

"She's a servant and easily replaced no? She served her purpose while she was here did she not? She then ran out of time" he shrugged his shoulders his hands once again steady. A look of putrid resolved coated the pubescent boys face as he once again raised the gun and pointed it to the earl "just like you will also run out of time Ceil Phantomhive"

"I know all about you…" he dropped down to his knee pressing a hand to the women's shoulder. Relief and hope stampeded his mind as the petite shoulder rose and fell in shallow waves 'shes still breathing!...Maylene just wait until Sebastian comes back!' he got back to his feet a mask of hate pasted to his face.

"What?" Carter paused confusion crossing his face.

The blue haired youth looked up anger burning bright in his eyes. "Your past…your mother…family. That's why you're doing all this, because they were all murdered and-"his voice died in shock

"hehehe…hehehe.. !" maniacal laughter split the air as the boy clutched at his sides, laughter spewing from his mouth like vomit. "ah..huh..ah..huh.." he pushed tears from his eyes as he straightened a cynical smile twisting his mouth "You must have seen that newspaper article then"

"That and I know about the relationship you had with your mother" Ceil replied, disgust brimming at the edges.

A snarl nearly spilled from the red heads lips "don't act like you know the whole story!"

"Oh" the Phantomhive boy asked eyebrows quirking as he propped a hand on his thin hips. A cold breeze swept across the grounds causing the grass to roll in waves. The silver glow of the moonlight seemed to make the ground come to life, letting the shadows come alive and play a game of midnight tag across the two boys face.

"The reason they were all dead, "he bit the tip of his thumb "was because I killed them"…..

"Your right I loved my mother, and by societies standards we had an odd relationship. That I will acknowledge full heartedly. Yet It was a good relationship full of love and trust…or so I thought. I had an older sister and a brother though they were already out of the house and didn't come home much due to the fact that my brother was out as a traveling salesman and my sister was attending a boarding school out in Wales. But sometimes they would come home and visit. When they did the house was always full of laughter, yet they never stayed the night.

They would go to a friend's house and then come back in the morning. Always at the same time, nobody wanted to be home when the sun started to set for that was when my father would come home... always drunk. Sometimes he wasn't so bad, he'd be so gone that my mother would help him up the stairs to the bed and then go ready him a tonic for the splitting headache he was sure to have in the morning, she even did this on the nights when he wasn't so nice.

He would come home slamming the already breaking door open. He'd be yelling and throwing a fit over something...then he'd begin to throw things at my mother and me. If that wasn't enough then the beatings would ensuing. Oh I know what you're thinking why didn't you just fight back? Well I tried once and that didn't work so well...My father was a large man and fighting back pissed him off my more than anything else. I had tried that one already. Couldn't see past the swelling in my left eye for 3 days" his lips curled back in disgust, fingers tightening around the shaft of the weapon.

"But it had been like this for as long as I could remember, the same cycle on and on and eventually my mother and I became very close. After my father's rage of fits he would go in the bedroom and pass out, then me and my mother would go to the stable…" he trailed off quietly but then anger sprang alive like a wild animal on his face

" that was until that day. That day started out like any other. My father got out of bed to eat the breakfast that my mother had sitting on the table. After the front door closed I went into the dining room…" he drifted off and seemed to distance himself from the story and became the narrator.

"Morning mother, has father left for work?"

"Yes dear now come down and eat your porridge before it gets cold" the curly red headed women smiled at the boy as she set the bowel and the food down. Carter scooted into his seat and began to eat as he was told. The front door opened and two older red headed individuals

"Mother! Carter!" a young man and woman came inside carrying packages.

"Oh good morning Peter! Julia!" the mother chimed happily as she came out of the kitchen drying her hands on her apron/ She received a kiss on each cheek from her eldest children before they sat down grabbing breakfast.

"My break ends at the end of the week so I have to head out in the morning mother" Julia announced as she scooped up a spoonful of sugar.

"And for safety I have decided to head back with her" Peter tacked on as he mussed his brothers hair.

"Shove off Peter!" carter snapped smacking his hand away.

"Carter mind your manners!" his mother scolded

"But mother!"

"no buts!"

"…yes mother" he pouted and went back to eating.

"So that means you'll be staying a little bit later then?" she asked scooping up the empty dishes. "You could at least say goodbye to your father and eat supper with me and Carter" Silence fell over the dining room as she finished cleaning the table. "Come on just for one night, we don't ever get to see you anymore" she looked over her dish pile at the.

"Alright just for tonight" peter sighed and he turned a smirk towards his little brother. "But if we share a bed tonight you better have stopped your bed wetting"

"YOU CHEEKY BUGGER! The young boy launched himself at the adjacent red headed boy and they hit the wooden floor with a thud.

"Boys!" their mother yelped and jumped backwards away from the fray of bodies on the floor. Julia snorted and laughed clapping her hands

"Come on Carter; show Peter how you've grown!" the two brothers continued to wrestle on the floor.

"Now come on you two before you knock something over! Or hurt something!" their mother protest dodging out of the way of the flailing limbs. She sighed giving up and headed back into the kitchen "Julia come help me wash up the dishes please"

"Yes mother" she sighed and lifted her skirts as she danced around her brothers and entered the kitchen…..later on that day…

"Mother how about Peter and I go out to get the dinner ingredients"

"Alright sweetie thanks for doing that. I'm going to hang the laundry out on the line while you go see to that"

Carter sat quietly on a stool watching the scene unfold before him, there was no laundry to be done. That had all been done yesterday. His brother and sisters walked back to the front door to replace boots and don hats and bonnets. "Do you have the shopping basket mother?" Julia asked as she fastened her cloak about her shoulders.

"Ah yes right here" she came forward and aided her young daughter in sliding the basket onto her arm. "Now do me a favor and tell Mrs. White at the bakery that I do say hello and that I will still be hosting the ladies Sunday bible brunch at the house as planned.

"Yes mother" taking the arm Peter offered her the related pair stepped outside into the morning sun and headed for the market.

"Now take your time dears and mind your manners. I don't want a rumor mill started" she said propping her hands on her hip. A smile spread across a soft mouth as they waved in acknowledgement and headed down the hill. Closing the door she turned back to look at her youngest son who pushed in his chair and headed for his parents room. Turning the mother removed her apron and draped it over the chair.

Pulling the simple pins from her hair she followed her son down the hall and into the last room on the right. Her son already had removed his shirt and was clumsily folding it and putting it on top of the nightstand like he had been told. He turned blue eyes dead serious as he sat on the bed to look at his caregiver "Come"….

"Mother we are back!" Julia called as her and Peter entered the house the previously empty basket now full under the young man's arm. Their youngest sibling sat in the family room staring at the entry way.

"Mother had a slight headache so she went to lay down for a little bit, though she should be up in just a few moments." He explained as their mother failed to come out and greet them.

"has she come down with something?" Peter asked taking his hat in hand. The boy shook his head

"I highly doubt it, she just got up a little bit earlier than usual I think" he frowned in concern his head dropping to the side slightly in thought.

"Of course mother would" Julia sighed heading for the kitchen "And it's not like our coming here is event that big of a deal…but she was always one to blow things way out of proportion. The two males didn't move from their spots as noises came from the kitchen as footsteps came down the hallway.

"Ah Peter your back, I suspect that Julia is in the kitchen" then she questioned her feet carrying her in that direction. Peter nodded following his mother into the adjacent room while the youngest of the house sat staring, transfixed at the dappled sun light that fell through the leaves of the tree that stood proudly just outside the window as if acting as a guardian against evil for the buildings inhabitants. The young child snorted in irony 'that would be really helpful if that was the case. But obviously that is not going to happen anytime soon' sliding off the chair he headed for the kitchen where his family members were gathered.

Hours of laughter and housework passed by quickly, drawing nearer and nearer to the end as the sun began to fall down to rest in the sky and his sister the moon began to come up for her shift. The tension in the house began to grow and it reached its peaking point when the door swung open. Silence fell upon the dinner table as all bodies turned to face the older man that stumbled in. Brown eyes raked over the dining room scathingly, yet surprisingly mostly sober.

"Peter, Julia I see you have decided to grace us with your presence this evening" he grunted as he sat down at the table, his wife getting up immediately to start serving supper.

"Yes Father" Julia replied meekly her hands folded in her lap tightly while Peter just sat tight lipped

"Now now let's just eat our supper and enjoy each other's company" carter's mother laughed lightly trying to desperately lighten the mood.

"Why don't you just shut up" he snapped at her and yanked the dish out of her hands "Women are meant to be seen not heard"

"Father!" Peter jumped up his hands on the table "You don't have to yell at her"

"Shut the fuck up boy!" he snarled turning his raged eyes towards the young adult. "You are not too old for me to tan your hide!"

"But you don't have to be such a codger" he snapped back, young hands turned into angry trembling fists mixed with fear as a loud clatter sounded through the house. The chair bounced as it was sent crashing to the newly swept floor.

"Barney!" she gasped looking at the trembling man, murder clearly lit brown eyes as they shook with rage.

"You shut the fuck up you wench!" he snarled and swung his hand back striking the older woman across the face. With a cry of pain and surprise her body hit the floor with a thunk , bashing her head against the wall. Silence fell. Nobody moved.

"Mum!" Carter screamed leaping out of his chair and dashed around the table.

"Stop right there!" the man snarled and with a squeak the young boy came to a stop to look up at his father, here the color drained from his face for he was not looking into enraged eyes shaking with intoxication but down the barrel of a gun. Carter stared a the weapon in confused disbelief, not really hearing the swearing of his brother or the terrified whimpers of his sister. It was like the air in the room had been stolen by the fairies that his mother swore filled the meadow that lay just outside the town, no one seemed to breath. Then like a clap of thunder all hell broke loose.

What happened next happened in a blur, shouts, screams, swearing, crying, crashing and above all the sickening crack of a gun shot. At this the room began as still as a graveyard.

"But Mum just cleaned the floor this morning" Carter protested as he watched little rivers of blood glide across the un even wood of the floor. Looking up he watched the color drain from his father's face as his shaking hand pressed a gun to the chest of his wife, his finger had said hello to the trigger, and now his wife had a date with death.

"BASTERD!" Peter screamed as the now lifeless husk hit the floor, There was a scuffle as Peter sent their father flying to the floor and wails like the shrieks of a cat rolled out from his sisters throat.

"Hm" Carter looked down as his foot was bumped, the gun had been knocked across the floor and had come to rest at his feet like a loyal dog waiting for the rest of his orders from his master. Bending at the waist he scooped up the weapon and caressed it quietly, his blue eyes darting between the manmade object captured in his grip and to the two men writhing like snakes on the floor.

"Your in the way Peter" he said flatly as he brought the gun up and fired. A scream of pain tumbled through the air as Peter hit the floor blood flowering out across the pale green of his tunic and he rolled clutching franticly at his shoulders.

"Bloody hell you're making this worse than it needs to be" he scowled at his sister whose shrieks and wails had become most dreadfully annoying. With the twitch of his finger blood spouted from her neck and she hit the floor blubbering and drowning.

His icy gaze now turned to his father who scrambled backwards in fright, a wall stopping his travel.

"Now, now Carter you're a good boy. You wouldn't shoot your old man now would you. I mean I raised you, roof over your head and all" he stuttered, eyes bulging out like a fish as he shook. A snorted rolled out of the young boys nose as he walked forward.

"here at least let me fire two warning shots" BANG! BANG! He watched the fat hands hit the floor with a sickening thud "Into your head" he stepped back a couple steps to avoid soaking his shoes with the blood that leaked around the floor. He looked around at the four bodies that lay around him. Dropping the gun he headed for the door way smacking the candles that lit the table, letting them touch the table cloth. He ignored the fire that slowly began to engulf the dinner table just as he ignored the tears that filledi his eyes "mother..." he stopped in the doorway contemplating the heat that began to swell on his back 'maybe I should just stay here and let the house take me down as well…no'

"I accept your invite from earlier in the month!" he called and sure enough his sight disappeared and so did the feeling of his body, all that was around was darkness and a voice. "Make the contract" he sobbed….

"y-you killed them you killed your family in cold blooded murder" Ceil stammered staring the at the boy that stood across from them.

"Hehe I told you that I did didn't I" he chuckled calmly watching the myriad of expressions that swarmed the Phantomhive's face like beeves to a hive. "I mean really, after that bastard killed my mother the rest of them were absolutely and utterly useless to me. Annoying pieces of human flesh that my mother had gathered around her to build a little nest" his hand tightened around the gun in anger "She didn't see that all she needed was me and look where that got her!" he whirled around his eyes wide and livid "So I went looking for replacements! No one seemed to match up! WASTE OF TIME! It all was!...but then at that little family gathering…

("Ceil! Ceil! Where are you going!" she shouted and said boy skidded to a stop on the cobblestone pavement in shock and he turned to look at the women who called him in such earnest. She stumbled out of the carriage steadied by the tall man who exited after her.

"Ceil come back here" she said relief spreading across her face as her brown eyes found him amongst the crowd. The ebony haired man looked at him sternly

"Heed your mother boy! Come back here at once!" he ordered and with a scowl the boy walked back over)

"There it was the rose red hair, pale skin and liveliness that had left this world with my mother! I wasn't sure at first for she seemed to be lacking something that my mother…no something my mother should have had. I was just around the corner from where your "family" exited their carriage" he murmured "But then later on I saw it"…

(The group of females began to become increasingly harsh with their judgments and grow louder only to come to dead silence at the click of a fan. Maylene looked up from her now closed fan a look of calm on her features.

"Really ladies…to judge her as such. As I recall Lady Cassidy has helped you all in many ways, especially you Marie" she said addressing the women had started the gossiping. Her eyes flickered back to scan the group. "Plus think about it would you expect her to dress in any other way. She is a bold woman, one of power and personality. She's a gentle woman with a heart of gold yet bests her own husband at the foil on a daily basis. She herself taught her boys to ride and her aim with the bow is superb. She cares for the sick and those in need. A tidy lady with the steadiest of hands with the needle and thread yet at a moment's notice can take up the sword to defend her children like a lioness. The support of her household and her husband and yet there are those here who would spread vile rumors and slander her" she said firmly and quietly. Nobody said anything but merely avoided her eyes.)

"There it was! The strength to stand up to others and not deal with the shit that was thrown around in the world! Also it helped that it seemed Deane had taken a likening to her as well. He may be a perfect butler but even for demons workmanship approves if it is something that can be held of high importance" he turned his bright eyes darkening as they fell upon Ceil "But of course you had to come in and interfere on every single one of my plans. If you had just let things take its course things could have been so much easier for the both of us"

The blue haired boy glared back "Don't be such a bloody twat!" he seethed "Nobody takes what is mine! Do you understand! Plus in your little search you harmed many innocent people as you went! Causing enough ruckus that it was brought to the attention of my Queen, you are now my job and I will see it through till the end!" at this the boy lunged forward plunging the clean blade through the air to aim at the adjacent boys chest. Tripping back Carter dodged. "You must be dealt with!"

Dodge "You bloody Phantomhive it is not I who will be dealt with!"

Heeled feet slid across damp grass as from a distance a watched could have viewed two growing boys in the midst of a tussle amongst the ruins of a castle. One skillfully brandishing a sword that was alight with anger while the other danced away with hairs breadth of room only to laugh, the gun held tightly and swung around by an uncontrolled arm. Even from a distance the smirk that crawled up on the red headed child's face could only be seen as evil as he finally swung the gun up.

BANG!

RIP!

Ceil stared in horror as he dropped to his knees, his shocked blue eyes trained on the grinning face of the Carter as smoke curled out of the barrel of the gun.

"Goodness" Ceil coughed trembling as he looked at his empty hands then up as the gun tumbled down to the ground with a huff as it hit the ground.

"You fucking wench" he snarled as he looked down at the blade that penetrated his chest, a clean blade now being covered in blood up to the hilt which was being held steady by a firm hand that turned into a slim arm, fair shoulders, craned neck into a face twisted with malicious anger.

"That is the last time you will point any dangerous item at the young master." With the flick of the rest and bend of the elbow the sword retracted and its victim fell to gravity in the opposite direction. The ex assassin clutched at her chest as she watched the boy hit the ground "It is the maids job to clean up the mess" she panted and turned to look at Ceil a smile spreading over her features "Sorry I'm late"

The young earl stared in shock and in the next second was rather out of character, for Maylene found herself on the ground with a trembling Phantomhive wrapped tight around her midriff. She held back the wince of pain that racked through her body upon the sudden pressure and wrapped her long arms around his small body. A cold wind swept through the grass as she held the adolescent boy to look up at the red headed child that lay next to them, his eyes barley a glimmer of life. Reaching over the maid cupped the boys cheek and he smiled with a grimace of pain.

"You really were the best choice" he whispered his voice gargled as saliva leaked past his lips and down into the grass. "You looked so much like her yet were a completely different person"

"Sleep. Your mother will be waiting" she calmly stated and a smile barely touched cold lips as the murdering adolescent died in her hands, the warmth being leached from his body by the cool ground beneath the quiet trio. She pulled her hand back to join it with her other that rested amongst the strands of bluish black hair that donned the earl's head. She looked up as the Phantomhive, her, butler walked across the lawn towards them. With silence and proper decorum Ceil pulled away to sitting on the ground looking, waiting for his butlers report. Red glove met bloody tail coat as the elder man bowed from the hips.

"Deane has been properly taken care of my lord…and it seems as if Miss Maylene has taken care of his master" Black orbs met brown eyes and a mutual understanding filled the air between the two adults.

"A job well done" Ceil commented softly "Nothing I expect less from Phantomhive service.

"Of course young master" the female spoke up suddenly. "It is for you, all, In Times Of Service"

Tears…Sobbing…Crying…Shouting…Rejoicing…Questions…Answers…Lies…

These were just a few of thing things that had carried on inside the Phantomhive's lobby upon the return of the maid Maylene. As such she was scheduled a two week recovery period before returning to work as a maid. The two weeks had passed by calmly and more often than not you could find the woman reading out loud from a book worn with hands or quietly performing needle work in the young master's drawing room as he filled out order forms for his companies work or poured over letters and documents from the queen. Whether it be morning sun dappling and dancing across lush carpet or candlelight casting bouncing shadows along the walls it was not uncommon for the two to be in the same room, and always in the background stood a man clad in black watching over the two. After two weeks the familiar sounds once again filled the manor.

CRASH! SHATTER!

"Im so sorry!" Maylene wailed as she sat amongst boxes and shattered china ware. "I couldn't see where I was goin'"

BOOM!

"Well I guess super is going to be late" Bard coughed trudging out of the kitchen trails of black smoke following his wake as once again his hair resembled that of a fashion that would next catch on for a long time to come.

"IT'S ON FIRE! SEBASTIAN THE GARDEN CAUGHT ON FIRE AGAIN!" The other young male adolescent of the home ran screaming into the lobby, the glow from a fire lighting up the grounds.

"You three are the most useless servants I have ever met!" Sebastian snapped storming, no Sebastian does not storm, sternly descended the staircase murder raging in his eyes.

"Dishes broken! The evening meal a burning lump! The grounds destroyed! Shoe polish on the staircase!..." the list continued on as once again it seemed magic ensued in the giant building. The Phantomhive earl walked down the staircase, his estate flawless and succulent smells pouring from the kitchen. His seeable eye focusing on the four, one towering over the others in the most frightful of manners lecturing the other three.

"Sebastian can you wait to do that at a later hour. I'm becoming quite hungry and we do have guests coming do we not" He sniffed both small hands coming to rest upon his cain.

"Of course young master" the butler smiled turning on his heals "I have already seated your guests in the garden and provided entertainment as they awaited your arrival" he smiled bowing as he opened the door for his young lord.

The boy sighed in approval as he headed out, looking out onto the closed off patio his gaze found his fiancée, Lau and the Indian prince who always seemed to show up on his door step. He felt gentle hands fix themselves into the collar of his coat and allowed his maid to slip the jacket off his slim body allowing the warm summer air to envelop him. He nodded his thanks and headed for his seat, all servants in tow. This was how it was supposed to be, things had finally calmed down and everything was well, no disturbances seemed to show any signs of popping up. He settled down in his chair to converse with his guests amongst the flowers that scented the air like a French woman's perfume and candles that fidgeted like antsy children. The boy allowed himself to relax and forget the troubles of the last month…

The red headed female allowed her cheek to press against the soft cloth of her pillow case as she caught her breath. The mattress beneath her stomach molded to her naked legs, hips and formed around her round breasts like hands. It was warm and soft, soft like the skin that pressed along her backside, not to heavy and not to light yet burning with the heat of a live body. She lay catching her breath a shiver sliding along her spine; a window with chill might as well have been opened as she found herself covered in Goosebumps as satin soft lips tripped themselves across her shoulder and up her neck to press a kiss along her jaw line.

Her brown eyes fluttered open to fixate with the color of onyx as she looked upon the man that faithfully returned to her bed night after night. She once again thanked that her quarters were far from the others, she did not want to face the questions about the noises that echoed from her room every night. Shifting to her back she allowed her knees to rise up around a lanky body.

"Every night I want to say a god of old graces my bed but that would be the other side of the mirror wouldn't it" she breathed her fingernails raking across the others scalp to tangle in tresses of black.

"You still have yet answered my questions of how you know such things" Sebastian replied lightly his mouth finding the lips of the women beneath him. In this light she didn't look human, alabaster skin and red hair like bloody trails pouring over the pillow to the sheets below. Bare fingers found themselves along feminine hips to the soft flesh of a woman's thighs tracing a mark that was one was old as time.

"Eventually, Eventually" she repeated.

DING! DING!"

The two adults pulled back to look at the hanging bells that clung to the walls of every room in the household. The bell that chimed shrill and impatient was the one that came from the bedroom of the young earl. This late at night it meant the boy was looking for his butler. With a sigh the man's body surged upwards as he left the warm bed and went to retrieve his clothes, which always managed to land in a neat pile. She watched as bit by bit his skin disappeared from view, disappearing all together in the proper English fashion.

"I will return shortly" he promised running a gloved hand through black hair that only came to fall dangerously around glistening eyes.

"Oh I trust those words of your Mr. Sebastian"

"Oh you do Miss Maylene" he smiled and she smirked propping herself on one elbow her red locks tumbling around her shoulders to curl on top of her breasts that she know covered with sheets.

"Quite right, because it is fact" she smiled and he chuckled as he excited the room his last words rushing into the room like the coming of the tide.

"I Am Simply One Hell Of A Butler"

END 

well thats the end of IN TIMES OF SERVICE

1\. THANK YOU for those who read and EXTRA thanks for those who reviewed :) I suck at updating and Im glad you stuck through to the end

2\. I apologize for the lack of sebastianxdeane fight scene..I cannot write fight scenes to save a life

3\. If there is enough people wishing to read I will do a sequel and it will continue their relationship and the plot will focus around her contract mark

4\. Please leave a review that (a. tells me if you enjoyed the story and why. it makes it much easier to know what to keep the same and too change (b. if you would like a sequel to read

5\. LAST ONE. please refrain from leaving comments about my non existent grammar or my need for a beta. I know I suck and i know it can cause problems for some but i pay attention to that for classes and stuff. I type these at 1 in the morning as a fan girl and for fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading. Leave a comment and tell me what you think


End file.
